Síorghrá, Eternal Love
by TheSecretPen1987
Summary: Aoife arrives to NY from Ireland completely lost and alone, but determined to start a new life, and forget about her old one, but her past starts to catch up with her in the midst of a newsie war, when she meets someone she thought she'd never see again.
1. A Spirit in the New World

A/N Hi reader! So this is my first Newsie fanfic! Whooo! Well, to be honest this is my first fanfic period. And let me just admit, I am kind of nervous… ok really nervous. I've worked really hard on this story so far and I have great expectations for it. I do have a pretty demanding schedule (being a senior in high school with a dance show and a play coming up along with senior projects who wouldn't be?) I hope you all enjoy it and I am always up and open to constructive criticism. So just some facts about this story, it takes place about a year after the Newsie strike of 1899, so there will be minimal talk of the strike (but it will be mentioned) this story centers around Spot Conlon and my OC Aoife (pronounced e-fa), an Irish immigrant. This story will feature a lot of Irish language (Gaelic) and old-school Irish traditions, so if your Irish like me, you just might learn something cool. I will put the translations either in the text or at the end of the chapter in the Authors Note. So I think I've done enough rambling, onward with the story! Hope you enjoy!

_Síorghrá _**Eternal Love**

Chapter 1- A Sprit in the New World

Life was different. The _world _was different. Or at least _this _world was. America was not at all what Aoife McCarthy thought it would be, or at least it was much more different than Ireland. Instead of the dirt roads loaded with gravel and pebbles, there were stone paved roads. Buildings and shops littered the sides of the streets instead of hills of rolling green that she had learned to miss so much. She had not been as happy as she thought she would be when she gazed up upon Lady Liberty in lovely green welcoming her to America. When all the other people on the ship ran to the side of the great steam boat and shouted "There she is!" in their countries tongue, she was beginning to regret it, thinking Ireland was the only place she could belong. She had grown up there, her mother and brother were buried in its soil, but then she remembered why she left … she _had_ to start a new life, and she was determined to do so, even if it did take a while to achieve. From the registration in Manhattan, Aoife was told she would find what she was looking for in a neighboring borough called Brooklyn. But she didn't know what exactly she _was _looking for. America was a new world that Aoife now had to be accustomed to living in, the many shops outlining the large roads littered with horse drawn carriages and people, vendors calling out to passer-byers hoping to make any bit of profit from their merchandise, just the amount of people was such a drastic change for her. It was overwhelming. So the first step in creating a new life was money. Money was everything, a house, rent, food, cloths. And so Aoife looked in the windows of shops looking to see if anyone would be willing to hire a 17 year old Irish lass. Aoife soon found out that finding a decent job was in fact very hard, "_just as everyone back home had told me" _Aoife thought to herself. It did not take her at all long to come to the conclusion that Irish immigrants were not welcome in America; and many ads for employment were accompanied by the order "NO IRISH NEED APPLY." And she looked every part Irish, from her flaming red hair, to her large green eyes, so all the shop owners and bosses knew. As Aoife thought of what she was going to do, she thought to herself that she would just find a place to sleep outside. She had done it many times before, except back home, the soft green grass acted as a pillow the ground had personally made for here, he there was no sign of grass, or even a weed for that matter. She soon found herself wandering by the Brooklyn docks, the familiar sound of the seagulls crying as they flew overhead and the smell of the ocean's mist once again made her heart ache of homesickness. The sun had begun to set, shading the sky in a beautiful golden peach hue casting beautiful sparkles on the river under the great Brooklyn Bridge. The long journey of 13 days by steamboat was enough to make her miss home, but now, she really was lost in the world, in another part of the world. Alone. All alone. Or so she thought she was.

The faint sound of scuffling feet suddenly made Aoife aware that she was not the only one of this side of the docks. Not brave enough to look behind her to see if her mind was playing tricks on her or not, Aoife started to quicken her pace turning to the right down a more populated street. _Surely if someone was chasing me they wouldn't try anything with so many people around… _Aoife thought to herself. As she started to quicken her pace more, she snuck a glance behind her and to her relief she saw no one try to hide from her gaze. But the look of relief on her face soon turned into one of panic as she felt a strong hand grasp around her upper arm and pulled her into an alley. As she tripped and stumbled to the hard stone ground she heard laughter coming from more than one person. She gazed up from her sprawled position on the ground, sure enough, she saw not one suspected assailant, but three. The boy who stood closest to her gazed down at her a look of might on his face and in his eyes. He had Carmel colored hair and dark brown eyes. His cloths were mangy and looked to be about a size or two smaller. His lace up boots were scuffed and worn

"Well, lookie here boys." He said his voice filling Aoife with fear. "A new gal showin up at da boarda a' Queens." The boy kneeled down to eye leer with Aoife and seemed to be studying her in a way which did not make her feel comfortable. "Neva seen you befora. I woulda' recognized a goil with pretty red hair like yours. Where a you from sweet face?" he said the last part accompanied by his hand tilting her chin up to meet his gaze, causing his friends behind him to laugh. Yanking her chin out of the boys grasp in an act of bravery Aoife shoved the boy away from her and proceeded to stand up.

"Nowhere that I'd like to tell the likes of you about." She said beginning to walk away, but the boy was not going to give up so easily. Once again he reached out and grasped her arm in his grasp spinning her around to face him and grabbing her other arm in his the same way so he was trapped in his grasp.

"Oh, well by dat red hair, thick accent and fiery quick temper- I'd say you're from an Irish country. Just like my boss, I'd bet you'd like him." He added as an afterthought. "Hey, tell me something Miss. Shamrock." The boy started moving his body closer to hers causing her to back up as far as she could before becoming trapped between the wall of the alley and the boy. He leaned in close so she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. "You just a quick tempa, or are ya as passionate as da otha Irish goils round hear." He said suggestion laced all in his tone. Anger flashing through her, Aoife began to thrash and struggle, trying to get out of this boys grasp before anything bad could happen. "I say, let's find out." He said moving his face closer to hers. Before his lips could force themselves upon hers, he suddenly let out a cry of pain and let go of her with his right arm to bring it to his neck. At first Aoife had thought a hornet with impeccable timing had shown up and decided to sting him, but that thought strayed from her mind when she heard a faint _clink_ sound a shiny round piece of glass falling to the ground.

"I say, let's not." Another voice said. A different, stronger powerful voice said from somewhere in the shadows. The boy holding her snapped his gaze to the two other boys who put their arms up is surrender claiming they didn't do anything.

"Whoeva's there,dis ain't funny. Come out here!" the boy holding Aoife said stepping away from her, raising his fists as if ready to fight.

"Now put ya fists down Match, it makes ya look like an idiot." The new voice said as another boy stepped out of the shadows of the alley. He was shorter than the other boy, but still taller than Aoife by about 4-5 inches. He had long sandy blond hair that fell over his brow and covered his eyes, giving him a mysterious dangerous look that Aoife was intrigued by. He wore a dingy white Henley top under a blue and red checked button up shirt along with red suspenders and brow pants that stopped a bit above his anckes revealing worn out lace up boots. But something that stood out to Aoife the most was a gold tipped cane that was tucked safely in one of his belt loops and the slingshot and marble that was aied and ready to fire.

"Brooklyn." The apparent "Matches" said taking a step back. Whad a you doin ovea hear. Dis aint your turf."

"Well, it seems to me that your da ones who shouldn''t be ova hear, unless you wanna get the soakin' of your life, I suggest you get your lousy butt outa my turf."

The two boys quickly went and turned to run, but not before this boy show two more marbles hitting one of them behind the knee, and the other between the shoulder blades. As the boy that was harassing Aoife slowly turned to follow the other boys out of the alley, he turned pointing a finger at her.

"Dis isn't ovea." He said menacingly causing Aoife to contract her shoulders in and put her head down.

"Get outa here!" the boy protecting Aoife said reloading his slingshot. But as the boy turned to go he stopped to hear one last comment from Aoife's savior. "Oh and tell Blade he'll need a new spy. His old one got banged up a bit when he got caught."

Matched growing a shade darker red went to lunge, but the boy tightened the cord on the slingshot, causing the other boy to reluctantly saunteed out of the alley and jog to catch up with his buddies.

Not knowing what in the world the whole exchange between the two boys was about turfs, and spies and blades, Aoife pushed aside her thoughts and let out a breath she did not know she was holding and turned to face her rescuer who was putting his slingshot in his back pocket.

"I can't thank you enough. You've just probably saved my life. I don't know how I can repay you." She said walking towards this mysterious boy.

"Just consider it a welcome to America gift." The boy said looking up and with a flick of his head, swaying the hair out of his face revealing a similar pair of eyes Aoife never thought she would never see again.


	2. Distant Memories 1

A/N Hi guys! I felt kind of bad about leaving you on that cliff hanger, so I finished Ch 2 early! Yayy! So please remember to favorite/follow/review! It would really mean a lot. WARRNING, this chapter contains some abuse themes, but they do not go into detail. Oh! And a special shout-out to **Emador, **who helped me out a bit with some technical difficulties I had with the first chapter. So thanks for that again, and thanks for your review, but I think some of the spelling errors was me trying to get the newsie accent, you know the street slang, so just a general note to anyone reading! Now, onward with the story and remember, Liam is Spot. The title comes from Titanic (Distant Memories) And Ragnall's name is pronounced Ran-nall. Enjoy!

Chapter 2- Distant Memories a.

Aoife stared into the eyes of the boy who she never thought she'd see again. She would recognize those eyes anywhere, so unique and special. They weren't just grey, or blue but a mix between the two, like the color of the sky in Ireland before there would be a rainstorm, a perfectly clear blue sky bombarded by the gloom of smoky clouds. But the distinct part of this boy's eyes, the feature that made Aoife _positive_ she knew him, was the dark grey circle that outlined the glassy orbs. She took in a breath, her heart started to beat faster and her palms began to get clammy as she thought carefully about the question she was about to ask. If it wasn't true, she would look like a fool and be completely embarrassed, but if it was true… she finally spoke up after at least a minuet of staring at the boy.

"Liam?"

The boy's already confused face turned into one of even more disoriented bafflement as he stared at Aoife his own eyes growing wide. He had never seen this girl before, how did she know his name?

"Do I know you?" he asked thinking maybe she was a fling he had a month back.

"It's me." She answered, hoping her accent would be any clue as a trigger to a memory, but seeing as his facial expression did not change, and she slowly brought he hand to her neck and pulled on a long chain that fastened around her neck. On the chain, was a charm of a lock engraved with intricate Celtic knot designs. And audible gasp involuntarily escaped his lips as his own hand shot up to his chest. Around his neck was a key, mirroring the same Celtic designs. Realization suddenly dawned on him as he retained memories he hadn't thought about in years.

"Aoife?" he asked. She nodded her head, tears welling in her eyes. Seconds went by before the two were engulfed in each other's arms in an embrace neither of the thought they would ever be in again.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her pulling apart studying every feature on her face he could. Seeing what had changed and stayed the same, mentally kicking himself for net seeing it sooner.

"I left." She answered simply.

"Well I can see that. But why? When?"

"I left port 13 days ago and got here just a few hours ago. She paused to wipe threatening tears before they fell to her cheek. "Liam, I never thought I'd see you again!" she said once again pulling him into another hug.

"Aoife." He stated sternly. "Why are you here? Why did you come after all dese years?"

"I don't understand Liam. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Yes I am, but _I _don't understand. What would make you want to leave home? You didn't have half of da problems I did, you had no reason to go."

"What do you know about the problems I've had?" Aoife asked her old childhood friend, suddenly feeling a bit defensive. "After you left, things changed…_people_ changed." _I've changed, _she thought. "But you wouldn't know that, you left before you could see change." Aoife said turning to march out of the alley. But as soon as she stepped into the street she felt a hand grasp her wrist, firmly, but not enough to hurt her.

"Hey, I _had _to leave; there was nothing left for me there! When Pappy died, I had _no one_. Me, just me, so I had to make my own decisions and look after myself. And that's exactly what I did."

"You had me" Aoife said quietly, almost to herself. A silence fell between the two as the sky grew darker. Now it was a royal blue color, just a hint of orange littering the horizon.

"You never answered me." Liam said, finally breaking the silence. "Why did _you _leave."

"For the same reasons you did. I had no one to take care of me."

"What do you mean, you had your father, Ragnall."

"Like I said before, things change, people change."

Again there was another long pause of a silence between the two.

"Well, look Liam, it had been nice seeing you again, but it is getting late and I must be going."

"Well, fine but let me walk ya to where eva' you're stayin'. A goil shouldn't walk alone at night in Brooklyn."

Forgetting that she was currently jobless and homeless, Aoife lowered her gaze from Liam's and started to take a certain interest in a loose stone in the alley wall. Liam sighed.

"Ya don't have a place to stay huh?" he asked and was replied by a shameful nod. "Well." Liam continued "How about you follow me to my lodgin' house huh? Ya can spend a couple nights dere before we decide what we're going to do with ya."

With another nod from Aoife, Liam once again gently took her wrist and led her further down the street. They had walked for a few minutes before Aoife spoke up again.

"I meant what I said before Liam. People have changed. My father changed." Liam gave her a confused look and edged her one to continue. "When your father died, Athair, couldn't take it. They were best friends and with you gone, and him gone." She paused. "He couldn't take it, and it led him to the bottle. He would drink so much and spend all his profit from the fields on it. It made him different, mean. He shut away from Ragnall and me, until one night. He had been at the tavern all night from sundown to sun up the next day, he had spent all of his money and returned to the house to get our savings, but when he went to retrieve them, Ragnall had the safe box, and he wouldn't give it up. And so Athair, he-he started to beat him and hit him, and kick him." Aoife paused to sniffle and wipe some stray tears that had begun to fall. "He hurt him so bad, that- h-he ki-killed him." And that is when Aoife lost it. She stopped Liam and crushed him in a hug, burying her head in the nook of his shoulder. He gently placed one arm around her shoulders and the other he used to stroke her hair.

"I'm so sorry Aoife." Liam said. "I had no idea, really." Aoife believed that he had not intentions of making her feel bad, she just haven't talked about it to anyone before-let alone her long-lost oldest friend.

After a few moments she regained her composure and they began to walk again and Aoife continued with her story. "For four years, ever since I was 13, he's been doing the same thing, spending all of our earnings until I've finally had enough, I didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore, or possibly become his next victim, and so I secretly got a job at the old seamstresses shop and finally after a few months earned enough for a ticket to America. I must admit I was scared. I didn't know what it would be like, or who I would meet- definitely was not expecting you- what kind of people would be here-and by the looks of it by that display back there- not a lot of friendly ones. By the way, who were those boys? You seemed to know each other. Have you been getting mixed up in street trouble?"

"Well" Liam started. "Not exactly, but there is something I should tell you before we get home. I'm a king." He said very plainly. "King of Brooklyn." Aoife raised her eyebrows in mock surprise as if to say "are you for real?", but by the look on Liam's face, he was.

"King of Brooklyn?" Aoife repeated.

"Well, king of the Brooklyn newsies."

A million things raced through Aoife's mind. What _exactly _did Liam mean by king? An official ruler of something? Was he rich? And what was a newsie. As if reading her mind, Liam stated:

"You'll find everything out soon. We're almost there."

And he was right as they, rounded a corner what appeared to be an old abandoned warehouse of some sort was placed a walking distance from the docks.

A/N So that was chapter 2. Sorry if it seemed to drag on a bit, one of my personal goals is to get better at writing one-on-one scenes. But anyway things will pick up after this and all will be explained. Remember to review please! Even if it's just "good" or "bad." I don't care! Oh and Athair means father in Gaelic. Bye!


	3. A Life so Changed

A/N Disclaimer! I don't own! Sorry, I have forgotten disclaimers! (cut me some slack I'm new!)But, yeah, I do not own Newsies, Manhattan, Brooklyn, Spot (though who doesn't' wish they did), pretty much everything you don't recognize. However, Aoife, Ryder, Starlight, and anyone whose name is new, I do own. The chapter title comes from another wonderful masterpiece of James Horner from the film Titanic. (which I do not own also =) ). Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3

A Life So Changed

As Liam- or "Spot" as he instructed her to call him in front of his "newsies" led Aoife down the docks to the Brooklyn Boys warehouse a million things still raced through her mind. She had yet to learn what a newsie was and why Liam was the king of them. She also made a mental not to ask him where on earth the ridiculous name "Spot" came from anyway and why she must call him it. After stepping through the large wooden door of the warehouse that Spot held open for her, Aoife instantly regretted it. About twelve pairs of eyes all shot up and starred at her at first and as the room grew more quite, more eyes stopped to look at the mysterious girl who had walked into their home. The space was big, a big wide open room with a few make-shift tables and chairs that Aoife half expected to have been found on the street- and a few crates pushed together to create tables. To the right of her was a large staircase which led to two more stories of rooms, and to her left a short narrow hallway that led to a small kitchen. The floor was dirty and had a few holes in it as well as some missing hardwood panels. The wooden support beams on the side and middle of the building seemed to be run down and damaged. The whole place smelled of duct, musk, and ocean spray. She heard the sounds of whispers as Spot gently took her elbow and ushered her inside from the chilly night air.

"Alright all of youse! Listen up!" Spot said banging his cane on the floor a few times to get all the boys attentions and Aoife noticed more heads shoot up at the voice of their "king" and even more eyes fixed on her . "This here is Aoife. She just came here from Ireland and she's not had a very good welcome to New York, so I expect you all to treat her with respect. She's going to stay here until she finds another place to stay so if I hear _anything_ dat I don't _wanna _hear." Here he paused for effect, "You'll anser ta me." He once again gingerly took Aoife's arm in the hand that did not occupy the cane, and led here further into the room. "There are some people I want you to meet." He told her.

Once they got to the back of the room Aoife and Spot came across a table that was leaning a bit due to part of a leg missing and 4 people gathered around it.

"Hey, listen up youse bums." Spot said and everyone around the table looked at him. "Dis is Aoife an-an old friend. I want yous guys to take extra special care of her." And then Spot proceeded to introduce his "employees". First was a boy of medium height. Although he had a brown bowler hat on his head, Aoife could see blond curls with hints of red highlight in it. His sin was fair and he had golden hazel eyes. His real name was Dillon but just like Spot, went by a false nickname- which was Ryder. Spot explained that the second in command took over the kings duties when he wasn't around. It surprised Aoife when the boy approached her took her hand in his and gently kissed her knuckles talking in their native language.

"Dillon is ainm dom. Tá sé go deas bualadh leat." _My name is Dillon. It's nice to meet you._

" Duitse freisin"_ You too _Aoife answered. She liked this boy and found she had a certain level of trust, even for just meeting him. _Maybe it has something to do with him being Irish. _Aoife thought to herself.

The second boy to be introduced to her was a boy who went by the name of Hawk, who was "One of my best boids" as Spot explained. Aoife made a mental note to as what a "bird" meant. Hawk was tall with dark brown hair under a grey cabby hat and crystal blue eyes. Spot explained his namesake was because he had the best eyes in Brooklyn and could spot just about anything, like a hawk. The third person that Aoife was introduced to was a boy that looked about a year or two older than her. He had light blond hair and brown eyes. His name was Archer. But the last person that Aoife met was the biggest surprise. The young boy (who up to this point was leaning over the table, their back to Aoife) kept his chin lowered and would not look at Aoife until Spot said it was okay to reveal themselves. Aoife was confused until the young boy raised his head and took off his cat. His face was much younger than the other boys and his features were softer. His cheekbones and chin were rounder and his light hazel eyes were not as deeply set. But it wasn't the softness of this boy's face that shocked Aoife, but the brown curly hair that came cascading down his shoulders when he- or should Aoife say "she" removed her hat. The young woman who stood before Aoife looked_ so_ familiar, but Aoife could not put her finger on it.

"Aoife, is that you?" the soft yet strong voice of the girl asked. When no answer came, Spot walked over to the young girl and placed an arm over her shoulder.

"Come on Aoif, don't tell me you don't remember-" and that is when it hit her. Before Spot could finish his sentence, Aoife pushed him out of the way and wraped her arms around th girl who returned the hug.

"Nuala!" she exclaimed. "Forgive me, I hardly recognized you at first. My, have you grown!"

And she had. Spots younger sister Nuala had always been a frail creature skinny and fragile. But now, Aoife could tell she was strong. Her arm muscles were tone and Aoife could only predict so was the rest of her body. By now both girls were squealing and jumping up and down in each other's embrace.

"I'll let yous twos catch up." Spot said. Then he turned to his boys. "Now back to business" was the last thing Aoife heard him said for Nuala dragged her into the main room and down the hall into the small kitchen.

"So when did you get here?" she asked stirring a boiling bowl of stew over an old cast ironed stove.

"Just today actually." Aoife answered. "Liam found me on the street and offered to take me in until I found a decent job."

"Yeah, bein a newsie aint all its cracked up ta be most of da time."

"Speaking of that." Aoife stated, "What on Earth is a newsie?"

"A person who sells newspapers." Nuala explained "It's one of the only ways a kid can make a living on the streets."

"How did you and Liam become newsies?" Aoife asked. Ever since she and Liam had met those short 2 hours ago, she had been curious of what it was like when they got to the foreign land of New York.

"Well 5 years ago when Liam and I left Ireland and came here, it wasn't easy. We spent the first 3 months livin on da streets. In dat time we taught ourselves ho to pickpocket and steal."

Aoife was shocked. She could not believe that Liam and sweet little Nuala would commit to stealing. As if reading her thoughts Nuala explained:

"Life on da streets is no day in the park. A persons gotta eat Aoife, and if that means stealing…and it's not like I wanted to, but Liam was tough on me. He knew in order to survive we had to do things we would never do back at home. And let me be honest with you Aoife, I was scared. I mean, I was thousands of miles away from the only place I knew, away from the only people I knew. I didn't know how to live on my own. I was only 10 when we left. Sure I had Liam, but he wasn't that much older. I mean even now, when we have jobs its hard. And now since Liam is the leader he has more that me to take care of. He has all those boys you saw out there, plus more upstairs. The little ones really break my heart. The youngest we have is a 5 year old named Shy. I mean sometimes there isn't enough food to go around and even still when we add 3 or 4 cups of water to it. Liam sometimes gives his up so someone else can eat. But back then, neither of knew what we were gonna do."

"How old are you now?"

"I just turned 15 last week. Anyway like I said, life on the streets was hard for just the two of us that is until we met Ace. Just like you we came to Brooklyn, and the newsie leader at the time saved us from the coppers. You see I had been caught stealing so we were on the run, but Ace hid us in this very warehouse. That very same day he made us newsies. You now all those boys you met and their crazy names? Well I have one too, its Starlight because Ace said I had a twinkle in my eye that reminded him of a star."

"How did Liam get his name?" Aoife asked.

Nuala produced a small grin. "You'll have to ask him about that one. Anyway, after that day Ace showed us the ropes of paper selling. It wasn't that hard, but it did take some time to adjust too. One of the things that was hard was pretending to be a boy. That's why I wouldn't look at you back there. Ace and Liam had both agreed that I would be safer if other thought I was a boy. Ace had told us that the streets were no place for a girl. After Ace fell and Spot took control over Brooklyn, I started to tell people I was a girl and word got out. But I still like to dress as a boy, you should try it sometime. "

"Nuala, can I as you something?" Aoife asked.

"Anything."

"This might seem like a really dumb question, but why is Liam a king of Brooklyn? And what are birdies and I heard Liam mention some sort of business. What is all this about?"

"Well for starters Liam isn't really a king. He _is _a leader, but he just likes the title of "king" to make himself seem more powerful. But basically he's the Brooklyn newsies leader, all the brogues of New York newsies has a leader. Ace left the newsies because he had found a girl who wanted to get married, and you can't really support a family when you're a newsie, sometimes you can't even support yourself, so Ace made spot the new leader. But being a leader was hard for Liam. There are certain standards a leader must live up to, a certain reputation of you would. He had to become respected, and a lot of people in Brooklyn and eve n other places thought Liam was either not ready to be a leader, or even too small or not tough enough. But he showed them all wrong and became one of the best leaders New York has to offer and he proved it last year during the newsie strike."

"What was that?" Aoife asked.

"Well basically, da big rich hoity-toity newspaper giants of New York apparently weren't getting enough money so they raided the price of papers to 60 cents per hundred. Da newsies down in Manhattan were not happy. In fact, they were so unhappy that they organized a strike. No newsie sold any papers, but they needed help so they asked all of the boroughs to join, but none of them would, so they went to Liam to try to convince the others. After some persuasion Brooklyn joined and after some fights, a few arrests, days on an empty stomach and some good laughs, the newsies finally won and got the papers price back down."

"Wow, I wish I had been there for that."

"Well if it helps, I didn't get to see much action. Liam kept me locked in my room most of the tie for fear I wouldn't get hurt, or in trouble or something. But after that he taught me how to fight along with Dillon's help. The streets have toughened me up. I'm no longer the little girl you knew Aoife. Now as for the business part of what you heard. Well, let's just say this part isn't so pretty. You remember when I said that some people didn't think it was right for Liam to be the leader?"

Aoife nodded.

"Well one of those boys was Ace's second in command Kieran, but everybody balls him Blade. So he thinks that the Brooklyn throne belongs to him. He plans to overthrow Liam, but is kicked out of Brooklyn. Few months later we find out that he is the new leader of Queens, a neighboring borough to Brooklyn. For the past couple months, some of our boys have been coming home bloodied and beaten and say it was the work of Blade's boys. Now when one boroughs newsies are beatin up another's, things start to get personal, so Liam has been trying to form alliances with other boroughs in case anything happens. And Manhattan still owes us for a favor because we helped them in the strike, so they will most likely be on our side. I think Liam is planning a visit to Manhattan soon, maybe he would take you."

After a few more minutes of idle chatter the watery stew was ready and Nuala called all the boys down to eat. About 30-35 boys came from the main room or upstairs each found a bowl and Nuala poured a ladle full in each of the bowls. Liam was last and there was no more than a couple tablespoons of broth left that he left for Nuala.

"Hey Spot?" Nuala called as he began to walk away.

"Yeah Star? He said turning around.

"Thanks." Liam grinned, nodded and turned to walk to wherever he was going.

After Aoife and Nuala had finished their measly portions Nuala lead her upstairs to her own private bunkroom.

"You can sleep in here. I don't want you to have to share a bunk with a bunch of smelly idiotic boys, and besides, I do get lonely."

Nuala went into the corner of the room and reached into a dresser to retrieve two large white shirts. She gave one to Aoife and explained that some of the older boys gave her their old shirts that she used for nightshirts. Once changed and under the thin covers of the springy beds, the two girls said their goodnights, and Aoife instantly fell asleep.

A/N Okay guys that was chapter 3! Not my best, and this _was_ kind of a filler chapter, but I hope you'll forgive me. Oh and for a visual reference, I modeled Dillon/Ryder after my favorite character in Titanic, Tommy Ryan. Special thanks again to Emador for following/reviewing. Please do the same! And remember to please review, I would love to know if I'm doing a good job so far (mostly just because I'm paranoid). So the next chapter will have more of a point and will actually be relevant to the plot of this story (unlike this one really), but you did get to meet Nuala (which by the way is pronounced noo-la if you didn't know.)I've always liked the idea of Spot having a little sister, you there you go. And she too is going to be rather important to the plot. I have the whole story planned out; my only problem is just finding the time to write. I probably won't get any done tomorrow (due to an extra rehearsal for a dance show =( ) So yeah, review, follow, favorite, all that stuff. Thanks for reading!


	4. Larkin's Delight

A/N disclaimer, I do not own newsies! But I do think some thank you's are in order. To Emador for your ongoing support, BabyMist, for your very kind review/PM, and to Colleen: yes I am Irish (and proud of it!), and I think irish names are just so beautiful, and there will be more in the story! Thank you again to all who read! Now on with the chapter! Oh, and I just had to use the songs "Larkin's Delight" as a chapter title for a couple reasons: 1. It has "Larkin's" (as in Medda!) in it, so she will be making an appearance (as well as some of our favorite Manhattners!), and it also inspired me to write some of the events in the chapter. (I'll let you know at the end A/N) Well, enjoy!

Chapter 4

Larkin's Delight

Aoife awoke to the feeling of warmth. As she slowly opened her eyes, she was greeted by sunlight streaming into her face. It took her awhile to adjust her eyes to the bright light but eventually she grew used to it. It didn't take her long to remember everything that had happened over the past day: her rude welcome to America, meeting Liam again after all these years, talking to the beautiful young woman Nuala had become, and now waking up in a strange Brooklyn warehouse occupied by a bunch of teenage boys, not knowing what in the world to do next. Her thoughts were interrupted as Nuala came into view at the foot of her bed.

"_Maidin mhaith." __Good morning __Nuala said with a smile. Aoife couldn't help but smile back. "I would have woken you up sooner, but you seemed so tired, and I didn't want to ruin any good dreams you might have been having." _

_In all honesty, Aoife couldn't remember her dreams._

_"What time is it?" Aoife asked._

_"About half past eleven. But you don't have to worry about nothin'." Nuala said after seeing the shocked and worried expression Aoife wore at the mention of how late in the morning it was. She really must have been tired if she slept in this late! "The boys are out sellin' there papes, but they should be back soon. Spot and Ryder have some plans in Manhattan, maybe they'll take us with them. I bet you'd love Manhattan, it's different than Brooklyn, nicer even." Nuala informed with a small chuckle. "There are some great guys over there, you'd like them. But for now, you must be hungry." She continued producing a heel of a loaf of bread from behind her back. "It's not the best, but it's all we got."_

_Aoife smiled at the kind gesture of her old friend, and graciously took the bread. She graciously ate it even though it was about two days stale. It was one of the nicest things anyone has done for her in a long time. After she ate, Nuala offered to help dress her. Aoife was grateful that she would be getting new cloths, seeing the ones she wore yesterday were the only ones she had, and they were filthy!_

_She got out of bed and the two girls walked over to the same dresser Nuala had pulled the oversized shirt she was currently wearing as a nightgown. After a few minutes of debate, Aoife had decided on wearing a blue button up shirt under a white Henley shirt, a brown vest, and grey pants that were too big around her waist, so Nuala found a pair of brown suspenders from one of the boys. To complete her look Aoife plaited her hair over her shoulder as she usually did, and placed a brown cabby hat on her head. _

_"Did it take you long to get used to wearing pants?" Aoife asked._

_Nuala chuckled at this. "I'm not gonna lie, it did at first, but after the first wee I realized it was the best decision I've ever made!" _

_"So what do you usually do around here?" Aoife saked._

_"Well, I usually do sell papes, but Spot wanted someone to watch after you, and we all agreed it should be the one woman here. But when I di stay home, I usually lie to just tidy up around the warehouse…well if the warehouse can __get __tidy."_

_The girls made their way downstairs as some of the Brooklyn newsies were piling inside._

_"Heya Aoif, glad to see Sleeping Beauty's finally up." Spot said waling over to her. "So Starlight tells me ya might be interested in going to see Manhattan?"_

_Aoife nodded her head._

_"Well, I guess it would be okay. Come on lets go." Spot said as he walked out the door, Ryder, Archer, and a boy who Aoife had only caught a glimpse of when Liam first brought her to the warehouse. "You commin Star?", and she hurried up behind her brother pulling Aoife along with her._

_The walk to Manhattan didn't seem too long, just a walk over the Brooklyn Bridge and they would be there according to Nuala. So Aoife took this time to introduce herself to the third boy._

_"Hi." She started. "My name's Aoife."_

_The boy turned and looked at Aoife. He had greenish, grey eyes and dark brown hair that fell in his eyes under his grey cabby hat. After a few seconds of staring at her, the boy smiled and held out a hand. _

_"Hi, I'm Echo." The boy said with a slight accent that Aoife couldn't quite place. "_József is my real name, _I'm from Hungary originally an when I first got here when I was 5, I would just repeat everything I heard to hopefully pick up on the language, and then everyone just started calling me Echo."_

_The two continued talking all the way over the bridge. Apparently Liam had filled all his newsies on some of her background (which she was grateful for, so she wouldn't have to do explain to each boy who asked), so she didn't talk much about herself. Instead she learned that his parents had both died on the voyage from Hungary to America so he was alone when he got to America. He had spent some times in some of the other borough's but finally settled in Brooklyn there he had met Spot when they were only about 14. 3 years later and they were still close friends. _

_Before she knew it, the small group of Brooklynites was in Manhattan and making their way over to a place called Irving Hall which Nuala explained was a vaudeville place the newsies loved to go to. Besides a theater it was also a secret meeting place. When Aoife stepped inside, she saw 4 to 5 boys already there. The tallest boy who was wearing a cowboy hat instead of a typical newsboy hat, and a red bandana tied around his neck walked over to Spot and spit shook with him then noticed Aoife._

_"Dis da goil your boid was tellin us bout?" he asked_

_"Yep." Spot answered. "Cowboy, dis is Aoife."_

_The supposed "cowboy" reached out his hand (to Aoife's relief did not have fresh spit on it) and he gently kissed her knuckles. _

_"Pleasure miss, I's is Jack Kelly or Cowboy." The boy introduced his hand still holding hers until another boy pushed his way in between them and swiped her had out of Jacks. _

_"Hey dere miss." This boy was shorter and had blackish brown hair and dark brown eyes. By his accent Aoife concluded he must be Italian. "Da names Tony, but please call me Racetrack."_

_The second boy to approach Aoife was tall with a very boyish face._

_"Hello, my name is David, how do you like New York so far?"_

_"It's not bad, _Cassan." Aoife replied getting a grin out of Liam and a chuckle out of Nuala.

"It means "curly haired one" in Gaelic." Nuala explained receiving a good natured grin from David.

The last boy to shake Aoife's hand was called Kid Blink. He had blond hair and wore an eye patch over one eye.

"OK, so now dat we all knows each otha," Jack started. "Let's get down to business. Nuala, you can introduce her Medda right?" Jack asked as he started leading the group of boys to a private office like room. Aoife noticed Nuala's face drop a bit, but she composed herself and told Aoife to follow her to a backstage area filled with dressing rooms. As they got closer to their destination, Aoife could hear the faint sound of vocalizing. Once they got to the door, Nuala knocked and the singing stopped. The door opened to reveal one of the most beautiful women Aoife had ever seen. A fair skinned lady stood in the doorway wearing a beautiful turquoise blue dress that complimented her bright red hair that was intricately looped and pinned into an elegant up-do. The woman instantly smiled at the sight of Nuala and ushered both the girls in.

"Starlight!" she exclaimed giving the petite girl a hug. "It's been too long since your last visit! Oh, I miss being with you in my dressing room before a show. And whose this?" she asked once she noticed Aoife.

"Medda, this is Aoife McCarthy, my best friends from Ireland." Nuala answered.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you." Medda said.

"The pleasure is all mine mam." Aoife answered.

"So," Medda said taking a seat on a small footstool gesturing the two girls to do the same. "Have all the boys gotten together for another meeting?"

"Yes." Nuala answered, the single vowel word spitting out of her mouth as if it was a swear.

"Oh come now honey, you know they don't want you to get involved for you own good." Medda said gently.

"I know, but sometimes it just makes me mad. I mean, I'm a newsie too, I think I can handle it. It's just because I'm a girl and they feel like they need to protect me because of it."

"Sorry, I don't mean to sound like an amadán, but what are you talking about?" Aoife asked.

"It's okay Aoife, dot worry about it. It's just, all the boys have "business" meetings about problems that their territory is having but they never let me in on them. It's nothing to worry about though."

But then, Aoife had an idea.

"Cá bhuil an leithreas?"

"I'll show you." Nuala said. "Hey Medda, I'm going to take Aoif to the bathroom, we'll be back in a few minuets."

As the two girls closed the door Aoife took off in the direction that the boys were in.

"Hay, Aoife, the bathroom is this way!"

"Nuala, I don't have to use the bathroom. It was a cover story. We're going to do a bit of spy work."

As Nuala was registering what Aoife had suggested they do, a smile spread on her lips.

"Follow me." She said. They held each other' s hands as Nuala led them down a small hallway, up a couple flights of stairs and down a small passage to a small vent, just big enough for two pwople to see through.

"I don't know why I never thought of this before." Nuala whispered. And the eavesdropping began.

"That won't be good enough"

"Calm down Spot."

Aoife recognized Cassan's or Davids voice.

"No! I ain't gonna calm down! Those Queen's bastards think dey can just send their spies to Brooklyn and get away with it! That kid got what he deserved."

"Spot, we can't just go around beating up the other side. That would make up no better than them."

"You know what Mouth, you'se don't know nothing about dis! Dat little punk Blade thinks he can keep getting away with all dis crap that he does, so Brooklyn's gotta show him he can't!"

There was a silence in the room before the Italian boy Racetrack said "Well what do we do now?"

And Jack responded with an "I don't know."

The girls thought they were there long enough so they snuck back to the dressing room where Medda did in fact as them what took so long. Nuala covered by saying Aoife and her got distracted by the props that she used in the show. Once the three ladies were all settled in again, Medda asked Aoife the one question she was totally unprepared for.

"So, do ya sing?"

A/N Well there you are! My new OC's name József is the Hungarian version of Joseph. Irish lesson of the day! The Irish translation for the word** "**Idiot" is amadán (pronounced ah-mah-dawn) Cá bhuil an leithreas? means where are the bathrooms**? **And if some of story was a bit confusing (the "secret meeting" part) here's a bit of a recap. So basically Blade, the leader of Queens sent a spy to Brooklyn, but the spy was caught and Spot had him soaked. David doesn't like the idea of "beating up kids" but Spot thinks it's the only way they can show that they aren't scared. Hope that cleared some stuff up if it was confusing! Thanks for reading! Favorite, follow, review! The next chapter called "Warriors" should be up hopefully tomorrow!


	5. Warriors

Chapter5

Warriors

A/N Hey reader! I know I said I would upload yesterday, but I went to an early St. Patty's day party, and well you guys know how those can end up. So anyway I will (hopefully) be producing a double upload today to make up for lost chapters. =). So this chapter is a bit different because it is focused around Queens (dun dun dunnnn!) Brooklyn's rivals. So this chapter is their view on things. Enjoy! Oh, and as much as I would love to, I still do not own Newsies, just the characters you don't recognize. Title song for this chapter comes from Lord of the Dance, one of my favorite songs, and I'm listening to it while writing this chapter, very inspirational for writing and evil character. Enjoy!

As plans were being made in Manhattan, there was another meeting brewing in the city. In the basement some secluded bar in Queens, scheming was being made by a most distasteful young man. The boy was tall, slender, but tone and muscular in his chest and arms. His face was angular and sculpted with prominent cheekbones and a slender nose. His hair brown in color and greasy from lack of washes fell over his forehead whisking over his deep green eyes. In one hand, a switchblade open and ready for use was being flipped and turned; the other was being run through his hair in an act of frustration. The boy sat at a desk that was missing drawers and was wobbly, but would have to do. His leg nervously and anxiously bounced up and down in expectation of the news he was about to receive, and a scowl played on his lips. This young man was Kieran Doyle or to the newsies he was Blade. Notorious for using his switch blade in street fights, he lied, cheated, and stole his was up to the throne of Queens. His friend and second in command Matches, stood behind him a stone cold expression on his face. His hands were clasped behind his back so no one would see he was fiddling with his thumbs in anticipation. In the small damp basement, about 4-5 of Blade's newsies were scattered around, all big burly boys. Everything was silent before another boy appeared from a separate adjoining room. When he came out, Blade quickly stood up and walked over to him followed closely by Matches. The other newsies heads perked up and some leaned forward to hopefully hear what was going to be said.

"How is he?" Blade asked.

"Not good." The reply came, "But he'll make it. He jus' needs da tie ta heal and get stronga'. Dat was a hell of a soakin' dat kid got. Any idea who coulda' done it?"

"Not an idea." Match spoke up. "I _KNOW _who did it. It was god dammed Brooklyn. I know dis for a fact. Da night he saved dat stupid broad. He mentioned soethin' bout you getting' a new spy, a bedda' one. "

"What'a we gonna do?" a newsie but the name of Benny asked.

"I'll tell you what were gonna do." Blade spoke up. "We're gonna' get Brooklyn back so bad dat bastard Conlon won't know what hit em'. But we gotta make dis hit good and strong, so he knows not to mess around with Queens!" he emphasized this by plunging his knife into the desk, as if pretending he was driving the blade into the chest of Spot.

Cheers erupted from his newsies as they were all thinking the same thing: Brooklyn was going to fall.

"Flick." Blade called and a large newsie stood up from the crate he was occupying and sauntered over to him.

"Whad'a ya need boss?"

"I want chu to go to Manhattan and see what those weasels are up to. I got word from Nickel dat dey was havin' a meetin. I want you to go dere, get any info you can, and report back. Oh and if you can, try to meet up with our otha' spy and see if he knows somethin'." Blade instructed.

"Sure boss."

"Good, now get goin'. And _don't_ disappoint me."

Flick sprinted up the stars of the basement to fulfill his leader's demands. Manhattan was a few miles away, so he had to hurry.

_Finally. _Blade thought. _As soon as we get the when and where to strike, we'll come down harder than anything Conlon has ever seen. He'll be sorry he ever crossed my path and then Brooklyn will be under my control, as it should have been 2 years ago. Watch out Spotty-boy, cause Blade is commin'._

A/N Well that was chapter five, kinda short, but still to the point. So yeah, I want Blade to be like, really evil and I have BIG plans for him later in the story. I also want him to be somewhat of a prick, like sending other guys out to do his dirty work, you know? But yeah if you caught on there is a traitor between Manhattan and Brooklyn. *gasp!* I love being evil in my story plotting. =). Well I hope you liked this! I'm working on the next chapter that should be posted later in the night, but for now the Dairy Queen opened in my town, so ice cream here I come! Anyway, follow, favorite, and review pretty please!


	6. Siúil A Rún- Go my Love

Chapter 6

Siúil A Rún- Go my Love

A/N hey guys! I'm really excited and proud of myself for getting this chapter out so soon. I have a lot of great ideas for this story and I am really excited because it's finally going underway. I want to thank the reviewers/followers/favoriteers. Haha. This chapter title comes from a beautiful song (and one of my personal Irish folk love songs) from Lord of the Dance. If you haven't heard it, open a new tab, go to Youtube, watch it, then come back and finish the chapter. It's absolutely gorgeous so I had to put it in this story. Not only is it a stunning song, but the lyrics describe Spot and Aoife's relationship pretty well. But like Newsies, I do not own the song. (and I will have translations at the end authors note.) This chapter takes place after chapter 4 when Medda asks Aoife if she can sing. So read on and you'll find out!

"So, do ya, sing?"

Aoife practically burst out laughing at the absurd question. Could she sing? _Yes. _Does she sing for another person's entertainment? _God no. _but before she could explain herself, Nuala's voice cut her off surprising her.

"Of course she can! Why I remember back in Ireland she would sing all the time!"

Aoife stunned by her friends shout outs was subtly gesturing for her friend to be quiet, but either Nuala saw the slicing motion Aoife was making across her throat and ignored it, or she was too excited to notice her friend's frantic silent pleas.

"Well you'll just have to share your voice with us." Medda said turning to Aoife who quickly put her arm down to her side and flashed an innocent smile.

"I'm not sure Medda." She said. "I haven't sung since Liam and Nuala left, I'm probably not good anymore."

"Well it can't hurt to try." Nuala said encouragingly. "I remember when I was little you would sing me to sleep if I had a nightmare. Liam really like your voice to. So did our parents." She said the last part in a mere whisper.

Aoife remembered Emmett and Sorcha Conlon well. Her parents were good friends with them and they were also neighbors. Sorcha was like the mother Aoife never had, always allowing her into their home and treating her as if she was her own daughter. And then Sorcha died from a mysterious illness leaving Liam and Nuala motherless. The grief was so hard on their papy Emmett that he did, some say from a broken heart. And that is what caused Aoife's own father Eoghan to drink. Without his best friends he did not know what to do. And that is why Aoife left.

"I don't know." Aoife said. "I haven't sung in years! I'm probably no good anymore."

"Well you'll never know unless you try." Medda said.

Taking a deep sigh of defeat Aoife slowly stood up and walked into the middle of the room. Exhaling all of her air, then sucking it back in Aoife began to sing one of her favorite songs Sorcha taught her. At first she was quiet and had to take short paused to clear her throat, but by the second chorus, Aoife was singing to her fullest capacity pitch perfect, and full of spirit. When she finished, Medda and Nuala burst into fits of applause amazed of Aoife's voice.

"That was beautiful!" Medda exclaimed.

"You haven't lost your touch after all." Nuala said.

"Say," Medda started getting up from her seat and over to Aoife. "How would you like if, if I put you in my concert tomorrow night? You could come by early and I could do up your hair-oh its just so pretty- and I have the perfect dress you could wear-a perfect blue one-oh or the purple one- well we're just going to have to try them both-" and that was all it took for Medda to go on a tangent, leaving little room for air.

"Medda!" Aoife exclaimed causing the vaudeville star to stop talking! "What are you saying- what you want to put me in your show?" she finished with a laugh.

"That is exactly what I want." Medda said in all seriousness. "You have a beautiful voice, and if you sing that song, it would be perfect, just in time for St. Patrick's Day! Nothing would please a crowd more than seeing a real Irish rose singing a real Irish song."

"Oh please Aoife! Say you'll sing? You would look so beautiful on stage, and the boys would just love it-I know Liam would at least." Nuala said.

Aoife bowed her head and thought for a moment going through the pros and cons in her head. Ultimately the only con she thought of was just getting so nervous that she ultimately physically could not sing and standing there on a stage like an idiot, having all the newsies laughing at her. Including Liam. But then again, Liam could hear her sing once more.

"Okay. I'll do it."

~*~20 Minutes later~*~

"Medda I can't wear this!" Aoife exclaimed.

"But why you look so beautiful in it." Nuala pointed out, and taking one more glimpse in the mirror, Aoife knew she was right. After trying on three dresses already, Medda had an idea and went into her own special closet. From there she produced a dress that was a rich green shade. Made of smooth satin, the dress was the lowest cut than anything Aoife had ever worn. It hugged her in all of the right spots emphasizing her womanly curves. The skirt of the dress was full and gathered and flowed down the back. Elegant lace adjourned with sparkly beads laid over the stomach and bustle of the dress, shimmering whenever Aoife moved. It was beautiful, and she felt beautiful in it.

"Why of course you can! There would be no better dress to wear. Actually, you know now that I think of it, it's perfect. You want to know why?"

Aoife gave a nod and a look that told Medda to continue

"It was the same dress that I wore as my debut here."

Aoife smiled and walked over to Medda to give her a hug. After hearing a knock on the door, Aoife quickly rushed behind the fold out stand up separator in the room to change, Medda going along with her to help. Nuala went to open the door and found Spot, Jack, and the rest of the newsies that were at the meeting behind them standing in the doorway.

"Heya sis." Spot said. "Da meeting's ovea so we'se is gonna head back to Brooklyn now. Where's Aoife?"

"Behind here!" Aoife's voice shouted from deep inside the room. Spot shared a skeptical glance to his sister who explained to the newsies that Aoife was going to perform in a show tomorrow. The boy (now riled up at the news) hooted and yelled with excitement.

"Aoife's changing now." Nuala said. "But we can catch up to ya."

Spots eyes narraowed. "Star, ya know I don't like leaving youse anywhere. And I'm not about to let the two of yas walk all da way back to Brooklyn alone at night. So I'll have Ryder stay behind and walk ya home once youse is done."

Starlight smiled and hugged her brother, a bit annoyed at his overprotectiveness, but completely grateful that he cared so much about her.

"Thanks Spot."

Pretty soon the Manhattan newsies were all heading back to their lodging house and Brooklyn was heading back to theirs; all but one.

10 minuets later, Nuala, Aoife and Ryder were all walking side by side back to Brooklyn, unaware of the person lurking in the shadows following them.

"So Ryder, tell me about yourself. I know Spot told you about me, but I don't know anything about you." Aoife said.

"Well, there's not much to tell." He started. "I grew up in Northern Ireland working as a farmhand to my father. As soon as we saved up enough money, he and I got tickets to a boat that was sailing to America. Ever since me ma died when I was 8, he wanted to prove that life America would be so much better than in Ireland. Better job opportunities and things like that. It was his lifelong dream to come here, but he never made it."

"What happened?" Aoife asked curious as to whether or not she really wanted to know.

"He died halfway through the voyage, along with more than half of the passengers. You see, the ship had caught an incurable illness and my Pa was one of its victims." He paused to take a deep breath. "I was all alone, think and8 year old kid all alone in a foreign city."

Nuala lovingly looped her arm through one of his and rubbed her hand up and down along it in a comforting manner.

"And that is when I found Ace."

Aoife remember Ace was the leader of Brooklyn before Spot.

"He took me in as a newsie because no one else would hire an 8 year old Irish lad. A couple years later I met Spot and this lass." He said removing his arm from hers to wrap it around her shoulder. Nuala smiled and even in the dark, Aoife could see a faint blush creeping across Nuala's cheeks. "Been friends ever since." At the mention of the word friends, Nuala's new formed smile dropped. Aoife made a mental note to as her about that later.

"So, you sing do ya?" Ryder asked Aoife as they stepped onto the Brooklyn Bridge. Aoife nodded. "Are ya any good?"

"I guess you'll have to find out and come to the show tomorrow." She responded.

"Well, I'll see if I can make it. Spot gave me some extra special duties I'll have to do tomorrow."

"Oh what has my brother having you do now?" Nuala interrupted.

"Nothing you need to be concerning yourself over Starlight." He answered. "Just some business with Harlem. Spot wants me to find out if they are still our allies."

"Why would Spot want to know that?"

"Well just in case Queens gives us trouble. Spot was really riled up at our meeting today- but like I said, it's nothing for you to be worried about."

As the three of them continued to walk until they got off the bridge, they pursued onto the lodging house while the mysterious follower continued on through Brooklyn to Queens.

~*~Later that night in the girls room at the Brooklyn Lodging house~*~

The girls were all dressed and ready for bed when Aoife asked the question she had at the bridge.

"Do you like Ryder?"

"What- don't be ridiculous-I don't like Ryder why would you-is it that obvious?" Nuala asked after seeing the less than amused expression on Aoife's face catching her in the lie.

"Well yeah I guess I've always had a crush on him. He has always been so nice to me and, well I cant help it. But you heard what he said. Been _friends _ever since. Friends, nothing more."

"Well, maybe he feels the same way, but he's too shy to say anything. You should try to talk to him."

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Well, we'd better get to sleep, you heard Medda, she wants us there early to get ready for the show."

"Goodnight Aoife."

"Goodnight Starlight."

~*~ Somewhere in the slums of Queens ~*~

"Did you get what I was looking for?"

"Yeah boss, an I don' think youse is gonna like it."

"Well spit it you already, I don't have all night."

"I can feel it, Conlon is scared. He's sending his second to Harlem tomorrow to make sure that dey's is still on the same side."

"Excellent, we'll I'll make sure that he dosen't get back to relay the news to Spot."

"And dere's one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Dere was a goil dere."

"Ya mean his bratty sista?"

"No, dis one was new, I'd neva seen er before. But she looked like she had known Spot from da past. She's preformin tomrraw at Irving Hall"

"Good, I'll send someone ovea and find out as much of this goil as we can. She could be of use."

The conversation ended as the two newsies spit shook and went their separate ways one deeper into Queens, and the other to Brooklyn.

~*~ The next day: 12:30 Manhattan: Irving Hall~*~

After a meal provided graciously by Medda, Aoife started getting to work on her rehersal. Medda told her everything that was going to happen that evening in order. She was going to preform one of her acts, and as her grand finale, she would introduce her to the empty stage (save for a backdrop reminiscent to the rolling green hills or Ireland and a single spotlight) and the she would sing accompanied by a skilled harpist who was learning the music for that night.

When they had gone over the blocking and the song a few times, it was time for Aoife and Medda to start getting ready. Medda herself had already bathed earlier that morning, but she had another bath drawn for Aoife. When she was soaking in the tub, Medda did her own hair and makeup, and got ready to do Aoife's. as always she offered to do Nuala's but-as always- she politely declined and said wearing a skirt was bad enough let alone getting her hair and makeup done.

When Aoife was out of the tub and fastened I a light pink satin robe Medda went to work her magic. She had used a combination of rags and pins to carefully loop and set sections of Aoife's hair to form what was soon to be beautiful ringlet curls. While the curls were drying, Medda went onto her makeup. Keeping it natural but appropriate for the stage, Medda applied a fine soft powder to her face with a fluffy puff, creating a smooth surface and then some rouge faking a blush. Next she defined her eyes by lining them a bit with a charcoal pencil. Next she applied a coat of black mascara to Aoife's lashed making them longer and defined and lastly, she applied a red lipstick. Medda handed Aoife a mirror and stepped back to admire her handy work. When Aoife looked at herself she was in shock. Never in her life had she looked or felt so beautiful. But as Medda was taking out the rags I her hair and styling her hair into an intricate hairstyle on top of her head, Aoife couldn't help but to start beetling butterflies in her stomach.

Before she knew it 7:00 had come and the show started. Every minute that went by, Aoife started to feel more and more nervous. From the edge of the stage, she peeked out from the wings and to her horror, discovered all of the familiar faces from Brooklyn and Manhattan sitting in the first 2 rows as well as other newsies sitting in the balconies to the left and right of the stage. She felt a tap on her shoulder and whipped around to see Nuala.

"I just wanted to wish you luck." She said.

"Nuala, I can't do this. I cant go out there, look there sitting right in the front, there going to laught at me, I don't know why I ever agreed to this. And why am I wearing green- everyone knoes green is an unlucky color- I cant believe-"

But she was cut off my Nuala wrapping her arms around her in a gentle hug.

"Feicfidh tú a dhéanamh go hiontach." Nuala gently whispered to her. _You'll do great._ Oh she sure hoped so.

"Tá mé ag dul a bheith breoite." Aoife whispered back. _I'm going to be sick._

As Medda finished her last note a rowdy commotion of applause came from the audience. As Medda got the crowd quite she spoke loud and clear.

"Now I have a special treat for you tonight, in honor of St. Patrick's Day in a few days, I have an early surprise for you. All the way from Ireland itself, please welcome to my stage for the very first time, Miss Aoife McCarthy!"

Nuala gently pushed her friend closer to the stage before whispering feicfidh tú a bheith breá to her friend.

_I will be fine, I will be fine, I will be fine. _Aoife kept repeating to herself as she walked onto the stage, receiving a wink from Medda as they passed each other. The applause that she received for her name had instantly died down as she stepped into the blinding spotlight. The crowd had grown quiet and she could even see some boys take their hats off and whisper to the guy next to them. But her eyes were focused on Liam. He was leaning on the edge of his seat, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. It wasn't until Ryder nudged his side that he regained his composure. She then saw Nuala slide into the seat next to Liam and she smiled kindly and encouragingly at her friend on stage. Then the harp strung up and Aoife took a deep breath and began to sing.

I wish I was on yonder hill  
'Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill  
'Til every tear would turn a mill

Siúil, siúil, siúil a rún

Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin

Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom

Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán

I'll sell my rod, I'll sell my reel  
I'll sell my only spinning wheel  
To buy my love a sword of steel

Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán

I wish, I wish, I wish in vain

I wish I had y heart again

And vainly think I'd not complain

Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán

Siúil, siúil, siúil a rún

Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin

Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom

Siúil, siúil, siúil a rún

Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin

Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom

As she sang her final note, there was seconds of silence, her voice echoing the theater before it erupted with applause, and whistled from the boys. Liam was the first boy to stand up, ferociously clapping his hands together. As Aoife bowed she make slight eye contact with him and then to Nuala who was cheering and shouting with everyone else.

She made her exit and almost fell because her knees were buckling so badly. Medda appeared in her dressing room to help get her undressed and un do her hair. After half an hour, Aoife went back to her normal self, her makeup still on and her hair a bit more curly than usual. She had on a white blouse and a grey high wasted skirt, similar to Nuala's brown one she was wearing.

"You were wonderful honey." Medda said producing a single red rose and giving it to Aoife. The two hugged and Medda escorted Aoife out where she was bombarded with the familiar faces of Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies. Shouts of compliments such as "that was amazing" and "you're a beautiful singer" rang through the air as Aoife tried to keep up with her compliments. She finally made her way to Nuala who hugger her and told her that she knew she could to it in their native language. And then she saw him. Liam was propped against a crate a single flower in his hands.

"You sang like an angel tonight." He told her. She smiled and embraced him in a long awaited hug. Never had she felt so many things that night, and love might have been one of them. With an arm draped around her shoulders, Spot led her to the group of boys her continued to congratulate and compliment her. Everyone was so distracted, that they didn't notice one individual sneak away from the group.

~*~ (Once again, somewhere in the slums of Queens)~*~

"What did you find out?"

"Da goil Aoife was her name, she can sing. But even more important, she and Conlon are close. We can definitely use her."

"Well done Echo. I'm more dan pleaded. Now I believe some threatening is in order hear." Blade said. As the two Queens newsies walked into the night 4 more joined them on the journey to Brooklyn.

A/N WHEWWW! Well this chapter only took me two hours to write and was 13 pages on my Word! Wow. Sorry it is posted so late, but I had some more St. Paddy's Day festivities to attend to, Irish soda bread was calling my name! But yeah this is my longest chapter and I must say I am very proud of it. And yea, Echo is the traitor (bet ya didn't see that coming. Well actually I don't know if you saw it coming). Oh and here is the translation for the chorus of the song: "go, go, go my love, go quietly and peacefully, go to the door and fly with me and may you go safely my darling." Well its late and I have class tomorrow so I going to turn in. please review, follow and favorite! Thanks for reading!


	7. Cry of the Celts

Chapter 7

Cry of the Celts

A/N YAYYYYYY I HAVE 3 FOLLOWERS! I know that might not seem like a lot, but to me it total is. I'm kind of freaking out a bit. Thank you guys! So anyway, yeah, it's been a few days, yeah I've have to get caught up on a lot of schoolwork (we all know how that can be), and I've been planning a trip to Florida with my friend over spring break so that takes up a lot of time. But I'm here now writing for your enjoyment. The title of this chapter once again comes from Lord of the Dance, and is the opening song to the show. (The church bells I put in the story is a reference to the song!) So, yeah. Once again, I'm sorry for the wait, but I hope you will enjoy this chapter none the less. Oh, and me no own, you don't sue. Okay? Oh and there are going to be some flashbacks, so I will indicate those with italics and one of these ~*~.

The Brooklyn Boys Warehouse was bustling with most of the newsies who had gone to see Aoife sing at Medda's , save for some of the younger ones who had to go to bed. Games of poker were being played at respective tables around the room and cheap alcohol was being served. To Aoife, this was the most fun she had had in a very long time, longer than she can remember. The last time she had this much fun, was when she and Liam were little, only 8 years old.

"_Come on Liam, come on!" An eight year old Aoife yelled behind her as she ran in front of Liam. She ran and skipped down the worn dirt path their parents had made for them laughing as she turned to see Liam struggling to keep up. "What's the matter Lam? Can't keep up? Afraid a girl is going to beat you?"_

"_We'll see about that!" Liam called, and as if he sprouted wings from his heels, he caught up to Aoife in a flash and tackled her to the ground rolling down the hill in the many acres of their backyards. Laughing and screaming as they tumbled down the hill, they finally stopped, Liam's arms still wrapped securely around Aoife's waist from when he had brought her to the ground. The both instantly stopped laughing as the two of them realized the position they were in and quickly scooted away from each other very innocently. _

"_Are you okay?" Liam asked checking his own arms for any cuts or scrapes._

"_I think I'm okay." Aoife answered doing the same. "Are you?"_

"_I think so." Liam answered. _

_The two children looked around. They seemed to have fallen down the big hill that was about 2 miles from their houses and landed up in a small ravine. To the side lay a forest outlined by a stone wall and an opening that was overgrown with roots and hanging vines._

"_Aoife let's go look at this."_

"_I don't know Liam, maybe we should go back home."_

"_Oh come on. What, are you afraid?"_

_Huffing up her chest, Aoife got up and stomped ahead of Liam to the mouth of the forest. It didn't look too dangerous._

"_Let's go." Liam said gently taking her arm and leading her into the forest. Much to Aoife's amazement, it wasn't what she thought it would be like inside the forest. It was bright from the mid-day sunlight and the trees seemed to be a happier shade of green than the ones in the front of the house. But Aoife was still worried._

"_Liam, I still don't know about this place, what if this forest is home of the Fianna Éireann? What if they rob us? Or mistake us for deer and hunt us? Or-"_

_But before little Aoife could say another word, Liam's clasped his hand over her mouth._

"_Aoife, nothing is going to happen. And besides, I bet I could be the leader of the Fianna Éireann!" he shouted triumphantly as he let go of Aoife to pick up a tick and brandished it like a sword._

"_Liam, be careful! Don't hurt yourself!" Aoife scolded._

" _The infamous hero Fionn mac Cumhaill never gets hurt! Now let's go find the goblin Aillén mac Midgna and ill him for terrorizing the town!" _

_Despite Aoife's protests she soon chased after Liam deeper into the woods staying close to the path that was marked. When she had caught up to Liam she noticed he had stopped running, stopped moving in general, as if all of his energy had drained out._

"_What is it Liam." Aoife asked worried it was some sort of wild animal. But as she got closer to Liam she noticed it wasn't a wild animal, or any sort of creature for that matter. No, in fact, it was one of the most beautiful things Aoife had seen. There in what seemed to be in the heart of the forest, was a small pond. Connecting to the pond was a small brook and a weeping willow drooped gracefully, its vines swaying in the breeze creating ripples in the water._

"_Wow." Aoife said. The two children slowly walked forward, thinking to themselves if this place was real. It had looked like it came out of the pages of Aoife's fairytale book, and for a split second, they were worried they were going to have a run in with the good people. The two kids gently pulled the curtain of vines from the willow tree and stood under the umbrella of vines. It really was a fairytale land. Rays of sun were shining through the vines and small fireflies getting an early start on the night were whipping about. _

"_This is out spot." Liam announced. _

_Ad for 5 years after that until Liam left, it was their spot._

Aoife was brought from her memories and into reality as Nuala draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Great party ain't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, its lots of fun. Have you tried talking to Ryder yet?"

"No." Nuala admitted. "I go to, but every time I try I get nervous and tongue tied and I end up stuttering like an idiot. Maybe it's just not meant to be."

"Well, you never know unless you try. Look he's eight over there." Aoife said cranking her neck over to where Ryder was, leaning up against a crate alone gazing over the people at the party. "Just go up to him. Feicfidh tú a bheith breá" Aoife said using the very words that Nuala had said to her just hours before. "I'm going outside, I need some air."

As she walked out of the room and into the cold night unaware of the stormy eyes following her, she walked down the docks and peered over the edge into the water. The moon had rose high in the sky casting a constant moving reflection in the water below. Aoife took a deep breath and sighed, her mind wondering back to the memories of when she was young. Suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Whad are ya doin out here?"

Aoife whipped around to see Liam standing in front of her his thumbs hooked on his belt loops a grin on his face.

"I just needed some air." Aoife replied. A few moments went by before Aoife spoke again. "Liam, do you remember that day when we found that fairytale forest?" she asked. Liam was silent for a moment, his face expressionless, and his eyes unreadable. But when he opened his mouth to speak, his gaze peered past Aoife's shoulder to see five figures sauntering towards them from the end of the dock. Instinct telling him they were not friendly, Spot grabbed Aoife's forearm an rushed her back inside the warehouse.

~*~Meanwhile inside…~*~

Nuala's heart had begun to speed up again. It happened every time she went to talk to Ryder. But it was true, every time she would try to talk to him as something more than a friend, her chees would get red making it clearly obvious that she liked him and she would stutter and ramble trying to get something out, but would usually end up with her cursing in Irish and walking away without so much as a sorry.

_Well, this time's going to be different. _She thought to herself. She got close to Ryder and saw her turned and flashed her a beautiful smile when her noticed her, but before she could say one syllable, the doors of the warehouse burst open, casing everyone in the place to jump and look up at Spot.

"Boys, I think's we'se got some uninvited guests here tonight, so I want my council to come with me, da rest of youse stay here, but be ready for any kind of trouble. "

Aoife noticed about 5 boys get up immediately from what they were doing (including Spot and Nuala who looked like they were going to be getting somewhere) to follow their leader outside.

Once there, the boys at the end of the dock had gotten closer and were now about 30 paces from the Brooklyn council.

"Nuala, take Aoife and get inside. Dis might get ugly." Spot said recognizing who it was that was walking towards him.

"No way." Nuala said defiantly. She had always wanted to prove to her brother she could be in his council, but he had always thought of her as too meek, not to mention no girls were ever part of newsie councils.

"Níl mé ag magadh, Nuala." Spot said sternly. _I'm not joking. _But she stood her ground, even though she _was _a tad scared, even though she would never admit it. But even if she wanted to run, she couldn't because in a few more steps the intruders would be mere steps away from them. But to Nuala's and Spot's relief, Ryder stepped closer and a bit more in front of her.

Aoife on the other hand had no idea what was going on, but as soon as she saw one of the boy's faces, she knew it was nothing good.

"Spot, t's the boy from the alley!" she whispered to him and she was right.

Matches stood a couple steps behind his leader. As the Queens boys were menacingly walking towards Brooklyn, no one noticed Echo sneaking around the back behind the large crates, careful not to be seen.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't Spotty-Boy. How ave' ya been?" Balade asked with fake politeness.

"Wadda doin here Blade, you'se don't belong ovea hear. Go back to dat pit youse call Queens."

One of Blade's boys went to go in for spot, but Blade held out a hand to stop him, even though he would like nothing better than to see his largest newsie beat the tar out of Spot. But that was for another day.

"Ah-ah Spot, I'd watch what I'd say if I was you."

"Or what Blade? Remember, you'se is far away from home, but I'se have a full warehouse of boys ready ta fight if they have ta." Spot smirked as he noticed a few of Blade's boy's tae tentative steps back.

"Just remeba Spot." Blade said taking a couple steps forward almost getting chest-to-chest with Spot. "We'll be watchin. We'se knows it was chu who beat up one of oua boys, an no one gets away wid somethin like dat. You'ar boys had bedda be watchn their backs. " The two boys starred down for a few seconds before Blade broke the contact to gaze over Spots shoulder to look at Ryder

"Heya Ride. Still see you'ar second round' here? That's good." He said as his gazed moved lower. "Oh lookie here boys!" his gaze landing on Nuala who gave the best glare she could muster back at him. "Looks like Conlon let his cutsie litta sista into this all- high-and-mighty council. You'd betta watch out little Nuala, dis is no place foar a liddle goil like youse. Something might happen to yas." Blade said with a sly grin. Ryder fists clenched at his sides, stepped fully in front of Nuala, prepared to protect her if Blade tried anything. This gesture just made Blade chuckle as she slowly moved back down the line to Spot. Except this tie Spot wasn't his focus.

"And how's are you me dear?" Blade said, this time addressing Aoife. "Haven't seen you'se around here before. I woulda remebred a face a pretty as you'ars." Spot inched closer to her. "My sources also tell me youse got a pretty voice? You know Spot, I would really hate ta ruin a face as beautiful as hers, but I will, if you don't learn you'ar lesson." At this point Spot was glaring daggers at Blade, his arm wrapped protectively around Aoife's waist.

"Get oudda here!" He yelled.

"Don't worries Spotty- Boy, we'se will. But we'se will be back. You can count on dat."

And Blade and his boys turned around and started making their journey back to Queens. Spot turned to look at Aoife was paler if that was even possible. She met Spot's gaze and flung into him, her head resting in the nook of his neck and shoulder.

"Spot how did he know about my voice?" she asked. "he wasn't there tonight, no one from Queens was you said."

"I'se know." Spot said. "But I'se wouldn't worry. Boroughs always make threats like dat and neva carry em out. Not to say dat you'se can't be careful, I'se just wouldn't worry. Dey'se is always all talk and no action. Now come on everybody. We'se betta end dis party, we'se got woik early tomorrow."

A/N not my best ending, but it's late, I have class tomorrow and I am REALLY tired, but I just couldn't go another day without uploading. My readers have just been so nice that you deserve it! So review, follow and favorite! Feicfidh tú a bheith breá once again means you'll be fine. And I thought of Spot's "council" as kind of like his selected most trusted newsies like his second and his best fighters. Kind of like the toughest Brooklyn Boys. (I just picture the boys from the "have no fear Brooklyn is hear, line in the move, when all the boys are lined up with their sling shots. That type of thing.) And in the flashback, Spot s pretending to be the Irish mythical hero Fionn mac Cumhaill, whose warriors called The Fianna Éireann lived in forests as mercenaries, bandits and hunters. These are real Irish tales focused around The Fenian Cycle is also referred to as Finn Cycle or Finnian Tales. There is one where the leader of the Fianna Éireann after killing a goblin by the name of Aillén mac Midgna who would terrorize the town by playing music on his harp (an ugly goblin playing a beautiful harp, weird I know) Fionn used a magic spear Spots stick) that left him immune to the music and killed the goblin. And the "good people" are the fairies. So there you go! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks you all who review! I love them, keep em coming! Hopefully the next chapter (which is going to be leading up to one of the big climaxes) will be up sooner than later.


	8. An Irish Party in Third Class

Chapter 8

An Irish Party in Third Class

A/N Hey guys! So here is the next chapter, the title is taken from Titanic's "An Irish party in third class" which is the music that I thought the party would have in the chapter. Thank you everyone for your kind reviews, I love then so keep them coming! Now on with the chapter!

About a week had gone by since Queens made their threats. Nothing had happened even though Spot was prepared for the worst. He thought something was going to happen, but nothing ever did resulting Spot calling Queens "cowards that are all talk and no action."

Aoife got into the habit of waking up early to sell papers with Nuala and the boys, and found paper selling was a lot harder than it had looked at first. But thanks' to Spots lessons and his advice of "improving the truth" she eventually got the hang of it. She loved being able to go outside and enjoy the warm weather. She had just gotten to the point in her selling learning that she could go and sell on her own.

She had just sold her sixth to last paper (she always bought twenty) so she was almost done, when a hand landed on her shoulder. Expecting the worst, Aoife tightened a fist and spun around ready to pounce but let her fist drop when she saw it was Ryder.

"Jeeze Songbird, you'se tryin' ta kill me?" He said to her with a joking grin.

Songbird was the "newsie name" the boys had given to her after her concert. Her voice had proved to be a useful tool to get the boys to respect her. She would sometimes sing to the boys at night old Irish folk songs she knew, and would often sing lullabies for the little ones if they were having nightmares. To the boys she was Songbird, but to Spot she was Éan Ceoil.

"Sorry Ryder." Aoife said putting her fist down. "I just didn't know who you were, what with Queens threats still in the air-"

''Aoife, you'se can forget bout dat. Like Spot said, they'se is all talk no walk. An besides, they'se would be stupid ta try anything. Remeba' we'se still have Manhattan and dey still owe's us from da strike, so we'll be fine alright?"

Aoife nodded yes.

"Good, now what I was going ta ask. Dis month Brooklyn is havin poka night and we'se wanted ta know if ya would wanna come along?"

"Sure, I would love to!"

"Great! Make shouar dat use is ready ta go at 7:00 tonight. Dad's when Spot usually likes ta leave for the tavern. "

"I'll be ready."

~*~ 5 hours later; Brooklyn girls room~*~

"Nuala I'm nowhere near ready!" Aoife complained as she fell back onto her bead.

"Aoife, you ain't going to a ball. You're just goin to a smelly old tavern with a bunch of boys."

"Well you look nice." And it was true. Nuala was dressed in an old light blue button up shirt (that was previously owned by Spot) and a grey high wasted skirt that whooshes around her ankles. Black stockings and her black lace up boots adjoined her legs and feet. Her normal brown hair bad pulled back behind her hears on both sides and cascaded down her back in her elegant natural curls.

"Well, what do you have picked out?"

Aoife showed Nuala the cloths she had picked out for the night, a ratty brown shirt that used to be white, and a black skirt with some patches in the hem.

"Here, let me get you something that you don't wear to work." Nuala said as she once again walked to the closet. There she pulled out a cleaner maroon colored shirt with a few ruffle details in the front, and a high wasted grey skirt. As Aoife was getting dressed, Nuala found an old pair of black stockings to go under Aoife's own brown lace up boots. Once Aoife was all dressed, Nuala instructed her to undo her hair from the usual braid it was in, and she preceded it to style it in a half up half down do, allowing her red tresses to fall down her back.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it? Now let's go, Spot hate's it when were late."

The two girls walked out of their bunkroom and down the stairs to be met with the stares of most of the boys. Some of them removed their hats from their heads in respect to be in the presence of a lady…well a well-dressed lady. The boys thought it was a treat when the girls who usually wore pants and who kept their hair up in a cap all day dressed in skirts and washed their face.

The group of newsies walked down the street and arrived at Riley's Bar for poker night. When they got inside Spot took off his hat and announced that "Brooklyn was here." Causing Nuala to roll her eyes and brush past him, the other newsie following her. Aoife stood at the door and took in the scene. Around the room was tables scattered newsies at every one either playing poker, arm wrestling, or drinking alcohol. Against the wall on the right side was a small bar and in the opposite corner, a small make shift Irish band played jolly songs that reminded Aoife of home.

"Hey Aoif," Spot said "I'se want ya ta meet some people's."

And that is how the first hour of Aoife's first newsie party went. She had met some newsie leaders of the other boroughs; Harlem, the Bronx, and even the girl leader named Kisses from Staten Island. Manhattan was the last borough to arrive and Aoife was glad she got to see her friends from Medda's again. Jack Kelly once again took her hand and kissed it as he did when they first met, and Racetrack made Aoife promise for a dance later.

Aoife, Spot, the leader from Harlem Flame a couple of his newsies, and the leader of the Bronx Mouse and one of his newsies were all sitting at a table chatting about the headlines and the weather when Aoife felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Ryder standing there.

"Aoife can I's talk wid youse?" he asked. She nodded and excused herself from the table allowing Ryder to pull her along.

"What's up." She asked

"I need your help."

"With what?"

But Ryder didn't say anything. Instead he gazed over her shoulder and looked at the girl sitting across the room.

Nuala sat down on a stool against the wall, alone and empty glass of alcohol in her hands. She sighed and gazed across the room at Ryder, only now he was talking to Aoife as she hoped he would. On the walk from the warehouse to the tavern, Nuala had once again asked Aoife for her help with Ryder. _Maybe tonight we can actually talk and get somewhere._ She thought to herself.

"Aoife I's needs your help. I'se really wanna talk ta Nuala, but I's don't know how, I's can never talk ta her da way I's want ta. I's always end up soundin' like an idiot."

"She said the same thing about herself." Aoife responded. Noticing the confused look on Ryder's face Aoife continued.

"You tow both feel the same way about each other, but you're both too nervous. One of you has to step up and talk to the other. And I suggest that person is you."

And with a small push Aoife sent Ryder on his way to the other side of the room where Nuala was sitting. As he approached her, he could feel the perspiration start and his heart started to flutter faster.

"Heya Starlight." He said to her once he reached her.

"Heya Ride." She answered back.

"You wa- wanna get- a-uh- a um- er refill or- a- something?" he stuttered out.

She smiled at his stutters and blushed under his gaze.

"Sure." She answered. Ryder offered his arm out and Nuala looped her elbow around his as he led her to the bar to get anther drink.

From across the room, Aoife smiled and leaned up against the wall behind her hoping for the best between her two friends.

"So how's about dat dance?" a voice said behind her. She looked and saw Racetrack who held out a hand to her. Gracefully she put her hand in his and was led to the dance floor where they started jumping around to the rhythm of the high paced music. Soon Aoife found herself being asked to dance from more newsies who had wished to have a turn with the Irish girl. But soon Spot came to the end of the dance floor as he saw Aoife being twirled around again and again until she became too dizzy and stopped. She began t owalk away when she was stopped once again by a new hand.

"Don't think you'se can get away dat easy." Spot said a smirk placed on his face. "No one is done until dey dance with da King. "

With a smile Aoife accepted Spots hand and was once again wisped on the dance floor followed by other boys dancing and other newsies and their dates.

Spot and Aoife jumped across the floor twirling and stepping careful not to bump into other couples. Spot carefully looped his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him and she in return put her arms tighter around his neck.

~*~ in the far corner of the room

"Boss I've tried ta get ta her, but she's not letting go of Conon. Her arms are locked on em' and e' ain't givin er up anytime soon. Maybe we should just forget about dis and head back ta Queens."

"No!" Blade snapped at his newsie. "We'se came here for a purpous, and hell, we'se is gonna do it." He said his eyes scanning the room until they stopped at particular person. Then a twisted grin appeared on his face. "We'll if we can't take his goil…we'll get da next best thing."

Meanwhile at the bar Ryder and Nuala were getting alone quite well, thanks to the alcohol that consumed both of them. Ryder was a bit more steady on his feet seeing as he was older and hand more experience with the concept of "holding his liquor", but Nuala on the other hand was starting to feel the influence that alcohol had o people. She was beginning to feel very light and strangely happier than she was just moments ago. But now, talking to Ryder was no problem.

"You know." Her words slurred together. "You'se is kinda cute Ryder. No wonder's I have a crush on you'se!" she yelled as she reached for another glass of the amber substance. But Ryder was quick to get it away from her reach.

"You'se know what? I'se is gonna find you'ar brodda' he'll find someone ta take ya somewhear bedda dan here." Ryder said as he got up from the bar. "I 'should ave cut ya off afta you're second." He said mostly to himself. "Stay right hear" he told her before going off to find Spot.

Nuala looked around regretting that she drank so much. She started to feel woozy inside and her head started spinning. She reached over the bar and grabbed a slice of rye bread and started to nibble on it before she noticed someone sit down at the bar next to her. He had a young looking face even though Nuala guessed he was 2 or 3 years her senior. He smiled at her his dark blond hair falling in his eyes causing Nuala to blush and tilt her chin down.

"Hey beautiful." He said. "Da names Owl cause I's like ta stay out all night. Can I's get you a drink?"

"No thank you." Nuala answered. "Ive got my limit already."

"Well den maybe I can intrest you in something else?" the newsie said with a sly grin.

"Again no thank you, I'm actually waitin for someone. So if you'll excuse me." Nuala said getting up and starting to walk away but a hand tightly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"I'se don't think so." Owl said. "Now I suggest you'se come wid me, an dere won't be no trouble. I'd hate foar your lova boy or you'ar big brodda ta get hoit." He said in a mocking manner. Nuala glared at the boy as she was being dragged out of the side door hoping that Ryder or Spot or anyone had seen anything. One the two were outside, Owl pushed Nuala roughly to the ground where she fell in a heap at someones feet. She glanced up and saw none other than Blade.

"I knew I smelled a rat." She said as she started to sit up. "I should ave known you'se would try something soona or lata. But you won't get very far, my brother and all of his newsies are inside an will be ready ta fight youse."

"Oh you'se mean Spotty-Boy n his pathetic excuse foar an army? Ha! I would like to see him try to stop me."

"All I have ta do is scream an he'll come out."

"Then we'll take care of dat problem."

And Nuala felt a thick handkerchief go over her mouth and was tied in the back of her head muffling any wounds that came from her mouth. Strong arms wrapped around her waist trapping her arms as well and the last thing she saw was Blade's evil grin before something hard hit the back of her head and blacking out.

Back inside the tavern Ryder had interrupted Spot and Aoife's dancing to tell then that Nuala wasn't feeling well and that she needed to go home. But when they returned to the bar Nuala was nowhere in sight. They had asked the bartender if he saw anything, and he pointed to the side door. The three of them quickly rushed out of the building to find no trace of Nuala, but instead a note. It was on a damp piece of paper and the words were written I a chicken scratch type of handwriting. But spot cold make it out and what he read made his heart boil.

_I's __told__ you somethin' was gunna happen. Shoulda' kept a bedda eye out. _

Spot crumpled the note jaw clenched and breaths short before finally snapping. He screamed so loudly and suddenly that it made Aoife and Ryder both jump and punched the outside of the tavern wall shouting Nuala's name.

"I'll find you deirfiúr. Geallaim."

A/N well sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hanger, but I really need to think about how I want the next chapter to go. I have a few ideas, but I don't know if they are too "dark". If I want to go with my original plan, then I really need to take my tme with the next chapter to get it perfect. And it will probably consist of some sensitive themes, so it will take some time. So please don't be angry if the chapter comes out later than when you were expecting. I'm trying my best. But anyway Éan Ceoil means songbird in Irish. Deirfiúr means sister and geallaim means I promise. So I hoped you enjoyed! Keep the reviews coming, you hve all been so nice and I really appreciate it!


	9. Stolen Kiss

Chapter 9

Stolen Kiss

A/N Hey guys! So I've been working non stopon this chapter because I just want it to be perfect, and I think I accomplished that. Warrning! This chapter contains some pretty dark themes, so if you are sensitive to things like violence (especially major violence towards women) I would wait for the next chapter. I tried not to be graphic, so I guess it all depends on the reader. So I hope you like it (or try too at least) and review! The song title comes from Lord of the Dance, one of my favorite songs in the show, even though it is like a really happy song and this chapter…ehhh not so much. But thought the title was appropriate. So I do not own Newsies, but I do own Nuala, Aoife, Blade and Owl. Pretty much anyone you don't recognize. So yeah, onward with the chapter!

When Nuala awoke, the first thing she felt was cold. She was lying on the cold pavement of the street and her head was throbbing partially from the side effects of the alcohol, and partially from the would that had been inflicted on her. She slowly started to get up, shutting her eyes and clenching her jaw, hoping the pain would go away as she finally sat up.

"Well, if it isn't da liddle lady, finally awake." A voice taunted from behind her. Slowly using the alley wall for support, she stood up mustering the best glare she could before turning around and coming face to face with Blade.

"Well if it isn't the rat himself." Nuala responded not missing a beat. On the outside she was showing her hard exterior; Spot Conlon's sister who was not afraid of anything. But on the inside, she was shaking.

"Now, now Starlight I would watch my mouth if I was you'se. ya neva knows what tricks I'se have up my sleeve." Blade said taking out his signature switchblade from his pocket and examining it in his hands.

"Hey now Blade," A new voice said. "Let's not scare the poor girl too much right now. We'se still need her." Owl said emerging out of the shadows.

"Make that _two _rats." Nuala corrected herself from her earlier statement resulting her to stumble into the wall behind her, her head snapping to her left side and a stinging sensation on her left cheek. The slap had echoed through the hollow alley, but Nuala had managed to stiffen a cry of unsuspected pain, not wanting to give her captor the pleasure of hearing her cry out. A calloused had tightly grabbed her forearm and roughly pulled her up. Nuala was suddenly staring into the angry eyes of Blade.

"Now I won't have to use this if you'll be a good girl." He said indicating to his knife. With a shove he let go of her arm pushing her back into the wall where she slid down landing hard on the ground on her shoulder. Hissing from the pain, she grasped her right arm she scrambled onto her feet once again ignoring the dizziness in her head. Her eyes gazed past Blade. She saw Owl and another boy from Queens who created a barricade at the mouth of the alley creating no room for Nuala to escape. She cursed in her native tongue, panic beginning to build up in her chest.

"You can't hurt me." She bravely said. "Obviously you need me for something. You woulden't risk killing me."

"Yes, dat is true…but exceptions can be made." Blade sail as he began to circle around her.

"Now den Starlight." He began. "I have a couple questions for you'se, I'm shouar you'se will ave no problems answerin' em huh?" not receiving an answer he continued. "I'se want ta know who are Brooklyn's allies, and what you'ar brodder's plans of attack are." He had stopping behind her to whisper in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"I don't know what my brother is planin, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!" she said sticking out her chin. Despite what Blade probably thought, she answered truthfully; she in fact did not know what Spot's plans were as a result of her not being in his council, and if she did, nothing would make her spill Brooklyn's plans and secrets.

Blade chuckled at der defiance. "Well I'se don't quite believe's you'se. So I'm gonna give you a choice, you'se can eitha willingly tell us, or I can _make_ you'se tell us."

Once again not getting an answer, letting his temper and anger get the hold of him Blade snapped and shoved her into the alley wall causing her head to slam into the hard stone and drop to the ground. Her stomach ached as she felt his foot make contact with it.

"Now I'se is gonna make dis simple. You'se is gonna tell us everythin you'se know, or you'se is gonna watch your liddle boyfriend…what's his name…_Ryder_…die."

"Go. To. Hell." She spat out emphasizing each word more than the last.

It wasn't until she saw him smile maliciously that she for the first time felt scared for her life.

~*~ Back at the Brooklyn tavern ~*~

"We'se gotta do smomethin!" Ryder yelled pacing across the floor of the tavern that was cleared out for him.

"We'se will." Spot said putting a hand on his shoulder trying to calm his friend down.

10 minutes ago Spot wanted nothing more than to pound his face in for letting his drunk sister out of his sight, but he was smarter than that and knew he needed every man to help him look for her. Ryder's soaking can wait until after she is found.

"What do you want us to do Spot?" Jack asked

"Look foar her. Find her. Do anything you can ta bring her back home. Split up and search for her, and I'se don't wanna see anyone until she's found! Now move out!" Spot yelled. Instantly, all the newsies that were still at the tavern to leave and go look for the missing news girl. Spot leaned on the bar after downing a shot of whiskey rubbing the bridge of his nose with this thumb and index finger. Aoife came up from behind him and snaked her arms around his waist.

"Ná bíodh imní ort beidh orainn a fháil di."_ Don't worry, they'll find her._

"Tá súil agam go bhfuil tú ceart." _I hope you're right._

~*~ Back in the alley~*~

Reddish and purple bruised were beginning to form all over Nuala's body, along with some cuts on her arms and face. Her blue shirt was now dirty, tattered, and blood stained and her black stockings received multiple holes in them especially on her knees which had scraped from falling on them after the first blow to her face. It had just escalated from there.

"Now," Blade said crouching down to her level on the ground pulling her up by the collar of her shirt. "Answa me questions." He said leaning in until their noses almost touched.

In one last act of bravery, Nuala pulled back and spit in his face.

Blade's eves narrowed as he once again grinned evilly and in one swift movement he sent a quick punch to her cheek, and two kicks to her ribs. She rolled onto her side clutching her stomach bringing her knees in.

"I do-don't know- a-anything." Nuala said in one last act of desperation, hoping maybe Blade would listen to her. She was starting to feel tired, and the pain was increasing with every punch and every kick. She didn't know how much longer she could take.

"The thing is Conlon, I's don't believe you'se. So now, You'se is gonna get it for lyin ta me."

And then she knew the worst of the worst was to come.

"N-no … stop!" Nuala struggled against him as Blade pinned her to the filth-ridden alley floor once again, feeling the sharp pain shoot through her wrist from where Blade had his grasp, while Owl cheering him on from the side. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks, but she tried her hardest to keep her tough exterior. Blade leaned forward until his mouth was close to her ear and he whispered to her, his breath on her cheek. "We's is gonna have some fun now, Ms. Conlon ."

Nuala's eyes widened as she knew what was about to happen. Having a sudden a rush of adrenaline go through her, brought her foot up and kicked Blade as hard as she could between his legs. He cried out, scrambling off of her and sitting up upon his knees as he held is groin. As much as she regretted the decision, she proud and a bit powerful for getting at least one hit in, wondering if Spot would have been proud of her for it. However that moment was over as soon as it came for Blade became angrier than Nuala had seen him that night. He grabbed her wrists again, this time more painfully than the last, and pinned her to the ground, climbing on top of her his bent legs on either side of her traping her underneath him.

"You'll pay for that one." He sneered at her through clenched teeth, putting more pressure on her already bruised wrists.

"No…No…Please. Please don't do this, Blade." Nuala pleaded as she struggled against him. She had one thing left in this world, and she would be dammed if she let him take it from her.

"Oh, so now's you'se is begging, huh?" he laughed a little and shifted her wrists into one fist as he used the other to tangle through her hair, grabbing a fistful of her brown tresses as he pulled her neck back causing her to finally cry out. Be brought her face closer towards his, as he whisped in her hear, "Well now's I'se is gonna make you scream. Maybe now you'll learn to answa when I'se asks ya somethin'." He grinned and forced her face, up to his capturing her lips in a stolen kiss. She continued to struggle but he slammed her head against the ground, dazing her, he quickly took advantage of this and he rapidly went through the buttons on the front of her shirt and he pulled it off, leaving her in only her chemise.

Nuala tried to scream so he grabbed the handkerchief that was tied around her mouth earlier and repeated the gesture. Tears continued to pour down her face and her fearful screams became muffled by the rag as re roamed his hand down her waist, her stomach, her chest. Nuala began to give up. She could never fight him. She decided instead to fill her mind with memories of happier times with Spot and the other newsies. Often, her mind drifted to Ryder, and she found herself wishing she was safe in his arms, instead of helpless at the hands of her brother's arch enemy. Her brother. What would Spot do if he ever found her? Would he still want her as one of his newsies? And Ryder. Ryder would probably never want to associate with her anymore after he found she would not return to him the same as she was. They would shun her as a street whore and turn her away. Things were nor looking too good for Nuala, and she started to give up on hope. Blade was sliding his hand up her leg underneath of her skirt and she tried to kick him again in one final act of desperation, but he used his knees to stop her from doing so. She tried to concentrate on Spot and Ryder but suddenly she felt the most pain she had ever felt in her entire life.

Did you's find anythi yet?" Spot asked anxiously as the small group from Manhattan returned from their search.

"Sorry Spot, we'se got nutthin." Racetrack said.

"Spot I's is gonna take me boys back to Hattan'. And we'll help finish the search tomrraw when it's light.' Jack said as he lead his boys out into the cold night air.

Blade panted as he stepped away from her, admiring his work. Her mind was now blank, the only movement was the unsteady rhythm of her chest rising and falling with each painful breath and the single tear that had fallen from her eyes. She blinked once, her eyes blurring over as she stared at the wall of the alley whimpering in fright and pain. Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead and she shivered as the cold wind blew around her bare shoulders- after all a chemise isn't the warmest thing to be in at night. The handkerchief had been removed from her mouth allowing her to exude whimpers of pain.

Blade circled her, smiling viciously as his gaze fixated on the bruised and battered girl that lay in front of him. Her eyes fluttered closed as her body fought to stay conscious. Her entire body throbbed with a piercing, pain especially in her lower body.

"Why won't she talk?" Owl asked.

"Stupid broads tryin ta protect Spotty-Boy an dat boyfriend a hers."

"Do ya think she really don't know nothing about da plans?"

"Nah, she knows."

"I … I d-don't." She gasped, making both of them turn to glance down at her causing one final kick from Blade to her side. Tears had been streaming down her face stinging the numerous cuts Blade gave her. Her wrists were already beginning to turn a violent purple color and he vision was being intruded by black dots. The last thing she remembered before shutting her eyes was Blade and his newsies walking away from her, leaving her in the alley probably to die. But her morbid thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps. Nuala perked up a little and she slightly painfully squinted her eyes open. The pain in her body was unbearable, the burning in her chest from where Blade had kicked her ribs, the bump and the open cut on the back and front of her head made her feel dizzy and woozy as all of the contents of her stomach was threatening to spill out (she also had the side effects of the alcohol to thank for that) the cuts on her arms Blade gave her with his knife was still oozing blood and blood was also running down her leg. She attempted to try to pull her skirt back down to a modest length, but was too sore to do so. She groaned, rolling to her side and clutching her throbbing abdomen. Her eyes fluttered, and she began to give into darkness, her last thought was of her brother and the Brooklyn Boys.

A foggy mist swirled around in the air, as Jack led his boys down to the Brooklyn Bridge back to their Lodging House, taking the short cuts through some of the alleyways. But as the group of boys neared the bridge, a silhouetted figure met his gaze. Jack stopped, examining the odd shape in front of him, but not daring to take a step towards it. It couldn't be Nuala, could it?

"Wait a minute boys." He said stopping the boys in their tracks.

"Whad is it?" Race asked, but jack didn't need to answer. As soon as all the boys had gazed at the mysterious lump in the middle of the alley, they were all sharing Jack's thoughts. Jack, who had finally worked up the courage to take a step closer, and took in the details that proved it was who he thought it was. Long, brown curls, the same blue shirt-only somewhat dirtier. Jack felt a lump of form in his throat as he finally stepped close enough to see the picture good and clear.

He knew that girl.

"Starlight!" Jack yelled as he jogged closer to the girl and bent down beside her so he could look at her better. She looked awful. The blue shirt she was wearing earlier had been disposed of and was lying as bloody rags in the alley, and she was dressed only in her ratty chemise allowing Jack to see the bruises that were on her arms. Her lip was split and her right eye was swollen nearly shut. Various cuts lay on her face and her arms and blood was freely pouring from a wound on her right temple. Her skirt was pushed up to a length that was indecent for any young lady, and her cheek had bruises in the shape of Could it be? Hand prints.

With tears in his eyes Jack, as gently as he could, tried to scoop Nuala into his arms to carry her back to Spot. She was like the little sister he never had, and he was devastated to see the once tough Princess of Brooklyn (as she was so called) completely powerless. She didn't completely register what was happening in her daze, as she slowly began to come-to. It was then that she felt someone's warm arm wrapped around her and another on her waist fiddling with her skirts? She tensed, and with a rush of adrenalin, her eyes snapped open, and she flailed her arms outward, trying desperately to strike whoever the touch belonged to, despite the awful pain that was scorching through her entire body. She dropped her arms, opting to beneath the figure. A hand was pressed gently against her soar cheek, but she flinched away.

"Shh, Starlight. You'se is gonna be alright." She stopped struggling. This voice was kind and soft. She knew that voice, her eyes closed once more as exhaustion overcame her.

"Jack, is that you?" She croaked, her voice hoarse and soar from screaming.

"Yeah, yeah it's me. I promise, they'se aint gonna hurt you no more."

Her body gave in before she could reply.

As gingerly as he could, Jack lifted Katherine's limp frame into his arms, and announced to his boys that they were going back to the bar, where hopefully Brooklyn still was. He gave orders to Sprint to run ahead and tell Spot what had happened.

He clenched his jaw, taking a deep breath in the hopes of composing himself before he got to Spot, but didn't know how the infamous leader of Brooklyn would react to what had clearly just happened to his sister.

A/N- please don't hate me, please don't hate me, please don't hate me, please don't hate me,! This was a hard decision to write what I wanted to happen with Nuala, and I really hope you guys don't hate me, but it was important and I thought it had to happen. Now Blade had just made the war a "personal family problem" and I needed something like this to happen in order for the plot to reach it's climax. Plus now, I can write more fluff with Nuala and Ryder (which I love doing) and I chapters yet to come, some of Aoife's past and secrets will be revealed. So please favorite, follow, and review and let me know if you like to story so far! Thank you for reading! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to start getting ready because I'm going to see. The Book of Mormon on tour! But I promised I would get a chapter out before I go. =)


	10. Distant Memories 2- Nightmare

Chapter 10

Distant Memories 2 Nightmare

A/N hey guys! Wow its chapter 10 already! So I want to thank for their positive and constructive reviews, and for you continued support with this story. I couldn't do it without you guys! So after the last chapter, I wanted to make this one just as good, so it took me a bit more tie to get my ideas on "paper" (so to speak). Si I hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer I do not own Newsies, just the people you don't know. So onward with the chapter. The title(s) come from a mix of Titanic and Lord of the Dance, and they just fit the chapter contents perfectly, read on to find out what I mean!

Jack burst through the doors of the tavern still carrying the unconscious Nuala. Spot whipped around as soon as he heart the door open and raced over to the two. His face was red with anger and his hands were clenched in two fists so tightly, his knuckles were turning white.

"What da hell happened?!" He half asked half shouted causing the few occupants at the bar to flinch at his harsh voice. Aoife walked over to Spot and gently placed her hand on his arm, smoothing it up and down in an attempt to calm the furious leader.

"Shhh, Liam, try to calm down." She chided.

"Try to calm down!" he yelled pulling away from her. "You try havin your liddle sista get beat up within an inch of her life and see how's you'se is gunna react! You'se don't know nothing alright!"

Seeing the tears form in Aoife's eyes and the hurt expression on her face, caused him to walk bac over to her, this tie placing his own hands on her arms.

"I'm sorry alright? I'm just angry, and overwhelmed and scared." He sad to her. "Okay everybody, we'se is goin back to da warehouse. We'll talk dere. Now, lets go!" he ordered and in an instant they were walking back to the warehouse.

Ryder was a mess. As soon as the Manhattan newsie Sprint appeared with the news that Nuala had been hurt, he immediately began to blame himself. He never should have left her alone to go get Spot. Maybe if he had taken her with him, none of this would have happened. He went over to Jack and looked at Nuala, even though he did not want to. Her face was busted up, and numerous cuts were on her face and arms. He slid his suspenders off his shoulders and removed his own plaid button up shirt, engulfing her small form in in, leaving him in his own dingy Henley. But he did not care; all he wanted was for her to be alright. Gingerly he took her small form from Jack and cradled her in his own arms, tears forming in his eyes as he walked down the dark streets to the warehouse.

Finally there, Nuala was carried up to the girls room and gently placed on her bed.

"Spot, we'se need ta talk." Jack said as he led Spot out of the room. Closing the door behind him leaving Aoife and Ryder to take care of Nuala Spot turned to Jack.

"So what happened Jack."

"Nothin' good Spot. Me n my boys found er in an alley near da bridge. Besides being bruised and bloody, er shirt looked like it was ripped offa' er, and her skirt was up around er waist." Jack paused to think about what he was about to tell Spot.

"Well" Spot said impatiently. "Jack, tell me what happened." Spot demanded, even though he had a pretty good idea _of_ what happened to his sister that night.

"Spot, I'se think Nuala was raped."

Spot's heart stopped."Naw," He tried to make sense of it all, "Naw that ain't true."

He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and tried to slow down his breathing as tears formed in his cloudy grey eyes.

"Who did it?" he asked Jack. "Tell me so I'se can blow their lousy no-good brains out!" Spot yelled.

"Spot I'se don't know's who dun it. We'se found er alone."

"I'se know who did it. It was dose rotten bastards from Queens, I'se is shouar of it!" Spot opened the door to his sister and Aoife's room and stormed inside, angry beyond all reasons. He waked over to the bed and stopped short. He turned to Aoife and Ryder and politely asked them to leave. Respectfully they obeyed joining Jack outside in the hallway, allowing Spot to have some time with his sister.

He turned around hardly able to look at Nuala's bruised, beat and violated form. He wanted this to be a dream, hoped it was a dream...no one deserved this, especially not his sister, his sweet innocent sister. He gazed at her once more; the bruises that spotted her pale skin were dark and prominent. Sweat thinly coated her entire body, her slender frame trembled, and her breath was short and thin.

"C'mon, sweetheart, wakeup." Spot pleaded as he held his sister's cold clammy hand in his. "I'se need you'se ta wake up." He pleaded for another few minutes before he felt Nuala stir on the bed she was lying on.

She moaned and whimpered, mumbling something incoherently as the memories of earlier that night flooded her mind. Her sharp cry suddenly filled throughout the room, as she tried to pull her hand from his.

"Nuala!" He half-yelled, half-cried her name, as he rubbed small circles on her hands.

Her eyes snapped open, but she took a moment to register where she was. She was not lying on a cold damp stone floor she was a soft bed. Ad then she remembered, faintly being lifted into the arms of one Jack Kelly. Breathing hard she looked from her hands to the eyes of the person holding them. Ignoring all the pain in her body, she say up from the mattress and flung her arms around her brother, her tears creating a damp spot on his shoulder. Sweat covered her forehead, matting down brown curls to her face. Spot shushed her, stroking her hair comfortingly as she continued to sob.

He pulled her closer. "Feicfidh tú a bheith ceart go leor." _You'll be okay. _He repeated in their language gently stroking her hair holding her close to him protecting her from anything that could harm her. He kissed the top of her head gently so as not to agitate any of her injuries. "I promise, you's is gonna be just fine. I'se won't let anything happen you you'se again. I promise. You'se is gonna be fine" He whispered to her.

Jack felt tears forming in his own eyes . He didn't want to ask her, bu he knew he had to. He had to find out who did this to his little sister so he could give them a soakin' so bad, it might just kill them, but for now he focused on trying to comfort his broken sister. "Hey, shh, listen to me … we're gonna get 'em, ok? We're gonna find 'em, but first, I'se need ya to tell me, who dey were. Can you'se do dat foar me?" He sighed, "Do you rememba' anythin' at all?"

"Everything." She gasped nodded into his shoulder. "I remember everything."

Outside the room Ryder and Aoife sat silent, different ideas going through their heads. Ryder was thinking of all the ways he could personally get back at the bastards who did this to her, Aoife was thinking of the secrets she had tried so hard to forget.

"How could this happen?" she wondered aloud. "How could someone possibly do this to someone?"

"The world is full a' sick people out dere. I'll neva understand."

But before Aoife could respond, they both heard a bang coming from inside the girl's room followed by a muffled shout, and they both quickly got up off the floor and raced inside. The saw Nuala on the bed her legs folded up to her chin crying into her knees, and Spot on the opposite side of the room, his hand was clenched into a fist and Ryder and Aoife both noticed a hole in the wall.

"It was Queens." He said tears going down his cheek. "That damn bastard Blade touched my sister; put his filthy God-dammed hands on her. He just made dis personal, if it's a war he wants, it's a war he's gonna get."

"Spot please, you're scaring her." Aoife said as she walked over to the bed and started to rub circles on the girls back.

"I'm sorry."

"Liam, come on, let Aoife get her rest. You need it too." Aoife said getting up and walking into the hallway.

"Ryder." Spot said. "I'se want you ta watch her. And do a good god-dammed job dis time. Do not leave dad room, and do not let her out of ya sight." He said before slipping out of the room.

Nuala had slid back down lying on her back on the mattress, too tired to sit up anymore. But her tears did not stop.

"It's okay Star. You'se is gonna be okay." He said as her tried to comfort her.

She shook her head, and sniffled. "No, I'm not." She sniffled again, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I … I'm not strong enough. I don't even feel like me anymore. Ryder I feel, dirty" Embarrassed and ashamed, Nuala closed her eyes, and tried to roll over to her side to cover her face in an attempt to conceal her tears from Ryder, however the pain of her bruised ribs and stomach prevented her from doing so. It killed him to see her like this. She looked so … small, so defenseless, two things that she never was. Ryder wasn't used to seeing her look like that. Nuala was usually so confident and witty, and funny. And yet, right now as Ryder looked at her tiny bruised for on the bed, he didn't see any of that. He hardly saw Nuala at all. The woman that lay before him was frail, and helpless. No, this was not the Starlight he knew and loved.

Her eyes opened briefly, and she gazed at Ryder, noticing tears forming in his eyes. "I-I'm … s-sorry." She croaked. Ryder sat there stunned, his body too in shock to react to her apology. "P-please … stay." She breathed, looking up at him with her large hazel doe eyes.

"I ain't goin' nowhere." He said. After a moment, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead "I promise." While he was at her level, she took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck and allowed him to pull her up. And then he noticed, her body was still trembling, and he could not dismiss the fact that she was trying so desperately to hold onto him, but didn't quite have the strength on her own so he wrapped his arms around her waist as gently as he could while still supporting her up.

Nuala curled up against him, a soft sob escaping her lips. "I-it's … my … fault." She whimpered.

He pulled her closer to him, his heart sinking. "Oh Starlight," He choked out, "Dat ain't true! Don't think like dat!" he lightly scolded her.

"But it is!" She moaned, "I … should … h-have … stopped them."

"Dere wasn't nothin' you'se coulda done, and ya know it! You listen here, Nuala, this is _not_ your fault, and there ain't a person in this world who thinks it is!"

"D-don't you?"

He tensed. "I …" He paused, "No. No, 'course I'se don't! And besides, if it's anyone's fault…it's mine."

"What do you mean?" Nuala asked slightly pulling away. Seeing this gesture, Ryder slowly and carefully lowered Nuala back onto the mattress.

"Star, you'se was drinkin at da party and I left you'se alone to find Spot, and dat's when one of Blades boys must a' taken you'se. Ya see, it's my fault, I'se should'a been watchin youse. Dis is _my _fault." He finished hanging his head down in shame, until it was being lifted by a small hand with a few cuts on it. He gazed once again into Nuala's eyes and truly admired how beautiful they were, how beautiful _she _was, even if her lip was split and had a black eye.

"Stay with me?" she asked.

"Yeah Nuala. I'll stay with you."

And he did even after she had finally fallen asleep; he still continued to trace her hand with his, fulfilling his promise to Spot about watching her. He would _never_ let her out of his sight again.

In the room next door, Spot and Aoife lay next to each other in bed. Spot was scared for Aoife's own safety and insisted that she spend the next couple of days in his bed. (And not in a romantic way of course) But sleep would not grace her that night. Spot was already sleeping soundless, as Aoife looked at him. She studied his face, and realized that he boy she had grown up with, was not longer a boy, but a man, a leader. She looked at the lines of his face, the way his blond hair fell in his closed eyes and the way his chest rose and fell at a slow steady pace. He was handsome Aoife concluded, and to this point she owed him everything. Soon her own eyelids began to become heavy and eventually they shut sending Aoife into the black oblivion on sleep. But her peace was short lasted.

Old memories plagued her dreams, turning them into realistic nightmares. _She saw him coming at her just after he had smashed his empty bottle of whiskey on the wall causing it to shatter into a million pieced on the floor. Her brother Ragnall had stood in front of her pushing her behind him to protect her from their fathers drunken rage, but it didn't do her much good for with one swing Ragnall was knocked out his body sprawled on the ground. Aoife was terrified, she was 9 years old, and it was about a week after Liam and Nuala went missing. The first slap came as a surprise to little Aoife and before she knew it, she was on the ground next to her brother. Her father advanced on her and roamed his hand on her sides and legs._

"_Aoife wake up!" _

The shouts of her father quickly morphed onto the worrying shouts of Liam as he desperately tried to wake her.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and a layer of sweat coated her forehead as her breathing became heavy and she sighed in relief, realizing that it was only a dream.

"Aoif, what's wrong. What happned?"

"I'm fine Liam, just a bad dream."

"Aoif, that was more dan just a bad dream. You'se was flailin you'ar arms everywhere an you was shoutin for someone to spot. Dat's not a normal nightare.''

"Really, Liam, It was nothing." Aoife really wasn't in the mood, or ready for that matter to tell Liam of all the horrible things her father had put her through.

"You'se have always been a bad liar Aoife."

Aoife was frustrated that Liam could not let the matter go, so she gave up and decided to tell him her story. So she sat up in bed and her followed her example.

"Okay, fine Liam you want to know what I was dreaming about? I'll tell you. After your parents died, and you and Nuala left, my father changed. Remember when we first ran into you a week ago, and I told you that my father had changed?''

Lam nodded his head

"Well, he did, but I didn't tell you everything. He would get physical. Every day he would hit Ragnall and I, and he would, touch me, in places a young girl shouldn't be touched. And I was too scared, too scared to do anything. I didn't go to the authorities, I just let it happen, and when Ragnall tried to stop him, he would just get best, and look where that got him." Aoife said tears forming in her eyes.

"Is what happned to Nuala triggering these memories?" Lam asked curious is Aoife went through the same thing his sister did.

"Maybe, I don't know. Nuala had it much worse than I. my situation is nothing next to Nuala's." Aoife said answering Lam's question.

"Don't say that Aoife." Liam said wrapping an arm around her. "No woman should ever have ta go through dat.

"I was so scared Liam." Aoife admitted. Liam now took both of his ars and wraped the wround her, engulfing her in a tight hug. "I was afraid I was going to-to end up like Ragnall. And so that's why I left. And then the day I got here, and you came-"and suddenly Aoife was feeling a sensation she had never felt before. She felt a passion for the boy lying next to her. Ever since that day he saved her, Aoife had admired the young man that Liam had become. Ever since they were little and had found their secret spot, Aoife and spot had a bond that nothing could separate, and now at that moment, Aoife wanted to secure that bond, so she pulled away and looked Liam straight in his stormy eyes.

"Liam, I-"

But before she could finish the sentence, their lips were touching in a soft connection and they pulled apart gazing into each other's eyes.

"Grá dom, Liam"

" M abanennam mo chroi a thabharit duit"

A/N well phew that was chapert 10. I hope all of you guys liked it! I don't know when ch 11 is sgoing to be up because I have a crazy schedule full of senior projects, dance shows and planning a trip to Florida in 2 weeks. So yeah, I love all the nice reviews I' getting so please send some more! I lov them! Don't forget to review/favorite and follow please! Oh and Grá dom means "Love me" and mabanennam chroi mo thabharit duit means "my heart belongs to you".


	11. Fiery Nights

Chapter 11

Fiery Nights

A/N AHHHH review overload! Thank you all so much who reviewed, it's thanks to you guys that I have the motivation and the support to continue writing, and I've eve nthrough of some new fanfics. (but I won't get into that now So thank you all again, you've been awesome! )So welcome to Chapter 11! Warning, this chapter contains some adult themes (I have changed the rating of this story) so just take that into consideration. Like chapter 9, I tried to make this as "easy on the eyes" as I could while still getting the point across. I wanted it to be cute and innocent, but also very passionate and lustful- if you would. The chapter title comes from my absolute FAVORITE song from Lord of the Dance; Fiery Nights. I really can't get enough of this song…it's unhealthy. Oh and if you didn't notice I finally got a cover image for this story, so now it looks more official! It is a picture of the key that Spot has (to review go back to chapter two). So please enjoy the chapter! There is another memory of 8 year old Liam and Aoife, so that will be in italics. Enjoy!

The kiss was gentle, soft even. And it proved the two young people that produced it felt the same about each other. Innocent memories of their special spot at the mysterious lake filled their minds, and their memories blurred with visions of the past.

_They had been going to the lake for months now, every Monday evening after their dinner and chores they would meet at the mouth of the forest and would visit their special spot under the weeping willow tree. But something special would happen on that particular summer Monday night. _

"_Aoife, you know you're my best friend right?" _

"_Yes Liam and you're mine."_

"_Well- I-uh- I wanted to give you this." Liam said as he pulled a mysterious object out of the pocket of his brown trousers and held it out to Aoife._

"_What is this?" she asked as she took a small chain from his palm. Attached to the chain was a small silver lock engraved with Celtic designs. When she looked up at him waiting for an answer, she noticed he was holding a small silver key with similar Celtic designs on it swinging on a chain._

"Díghlasáil mo chroí_ "unlock my heart._

"Tá mé cheana féin_ " you already have._

_And just like that Aoife leaned in and pecked Liam on the lips. She pulled back chin down as she blushed as the happy fireflies danced around them._

The present kiss started out slow, but in mere moments, grew in passion. Aoife slowly traced her and on Liam's arm until she reached his neck where she positioned her palm on the underside of his jaw lifting his head up more towards hers, allowing easier access. Her other arm reached to the back of his head her fingers entwining with his hair. He gently put his hands on her hips, slowly moving them up and down her sides causing Goosebumps to appear on her skin. He slowly slid his hand down to her thigh and lifted it up and positioned it around his own waist. From there he slid his hands back up her sides and stopped at her own jaw, placing both his hands on it. He gently steadied her head in place as he pulled away, slightly panting at the physical contact.

"An bhfuil tú cinnte gur mian leat é seo?" _are you sure you want this?_

"Tá mé i gcónaí." _I always have._

Liam slowly pulled her head closer to his, and once again their lips made contact in a passionate embrace, his hands caressing her cheek as they brushed back some stray pieces of hair behind her ear. Aoife allowed her head to fall back as Liam trailed kisses from her jaw to her throat and chin down her neck and collar bone occasionally nipping at her soft skin, causing soft moans to escape from her. She maneuvered her hands from his head to his shoulders and down his sides stopping at the hem of his shirt which she slowly started to lift up. Noticing what she was trying to do, Liam broke contact from their kiss to do the same, allowing her nightshirt to be removed leaving her only in her chemise. Holding her, Liam slowly bent her backwards until she was lying on the bed him straddled on top of her.

"Tá mé réidh "I'm_ ready._

Liam, slowly bent down and once again pressed his lips to hers, while doing so he begun to undo his pants. In a brief moment of hesitation, the two childhood friends created a bond that would seal their fate, as the two became one.

A/N So…yeah, not really as long as my other chapters, but it was short and sweet and to the point. You guys even got another flashback! So I do admit, this was kind of a filler chapter, but I feel it was needed. So let me know what you think and please review/follow/favorite. It would mean a lot. The next chapter should be up soon!


	12. Never an Absolution

Chapter 12

Never and Absolution

A/N Hey, hey! Thanks you all for the reviews from the last chapter. The chapter title for Ch 11 comes from Titanic and it is the perfect title! An "absolution" by definition is forgiveness for somebody's sins, so there will be some religious content in this chapter. Oh and I've been forgetting this, I don't own Newsies. Onward!

The light from the sun shown into Spot's room from the cracked window, casting bright warm rays on Aoife's face. She turned her head to face Spot whose back was turned to her, so she gracefully draped an arm around him leaning over him, bending down close to his ear.

"Good morning love,' she whispered. Groggily he stirred and turned around to gaze up at her a smile playing on his lips.

'Good morning beautiful." He said pulling his head up to give her a gentle kiss. 'How'd ya sleep?" he asked as he leaned back down, his clasped hands resting under his head.

"Wonderful." She answered leading her head on his bare chest wrapping the thin sheets around her own. She took a deep breath in, taking in all the memories from the night before. She ached a bit, but then remembered how wonderful the feeling was- being there with the one she truly loved. But the other part of her was having doubts. She knew girls her age would not dream of being intimate before marriage, unless of course they were a prostitute- a profession Aoife had never hoped to get involved with. But that excitement of being with a man, the wonderful illusion of love that she had felt that night was drifting her thoughts away from her sin. But she knew what she had to do.

Liam rolled out of bed and took his clothes off the floor and put them on.

"I'm going to go check on Starlight." He said as he left the room, red suspenders carelessly dangling on his hips.

Aoife sat up on the springy bed bringing her knees to her chest. Today when Liam was selling, she would go to the chapel and confess to her sins, her guilt riding in her mind more than the pleasure she had felt. She unwrapped herself from the sheet she was tangled in to find her cloths and dress.

~*~Meanwhile in Nuala's room ~*~

Spot gently knocked on the door of Nuala's room before pushing it open and entering. He saw Nuala sleeping peacefully on her back in bed and Ryder was sitting in a chair by her side holding her hand, protecting her just as he had promised. Ryder looked up and stood as Spot came into the room.

"How is she doing?" Spot said standing next to Ryder taking his sisters hand from her.

"It's hard to tell. She's been sleeping quite eva since ya left last night."

"Do ya mind if we's have a moment?"

"Shure." Ryder gazed one last time at Nuala before exiting the room.

Spot took a seat in the chair by the bed and gently shook Nuala's shoulder.

"Star, wake up sweetie." He gently whispered to her. Her eyelids started to twitch and slowly they fluttered open. But quickly she started to quiver and she shook away from the hand on her. She slammed her eyes shut and cowered away, trying to sink lower into the bed.

"No, no. go away." She muttered ignoring the pain in her side as she tried to roll over.

"No, Nuala it's me. Its you'ar big brodder. Shh, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

Nuala slowly tuned to face Spot tears brewing in her eyes as she reached up and clamped her arms around his neck, embracing him in a hug. As she did so, the pain became unbearable and she let out a small painful cry. Noticing this, Spot gently lowered her back down onto the mattress, earning some more pain filled moans.

"Who coulda' done dis to ya?" Spot said more to himself, even though he knew the answer. He looked closely at her. The redness of her split swollen lip, the bruise on her eye that had now turned an ugly shade of purple contrasting against the paleness of her skin. The bandages wrapped around her ribs and stomach concealing more purple bruises, and not to mention the internal damage, the memories that plagued her mind and would be in her memories forever.

"It-it was-ohhh." Nuala mumbled.

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay." Spot said gently smoothing down her hair.

"It-h-he…"

"Shh, you'se don't haffta' talk about it now."

"S-Spot?"

Yeah."

"D-does it always hurt?"

Puzzled by her question, Lam looked down at his broken sister.

"When two people-you know- does it always hurt?"

Memories from the night before flooded his mind. He had never felt such a pleasure in his life, yes he was sore, but then he thought about how much he loved Aoife, and that made everything feel better.

"Naw. When it happens with da one ya love-it don't hurt." He told her.

Nuala's eyes started to droop and they became extremely heavy. Slowly she slipped into a blackness of unconsciousness. Spot took a deep breath in and he got up off the chair and left but not before giving his sister a kiss on her forehead. He walked out the door to see Ryder standing outside it, his hands infront of him nervously ringing his hat in anticipation.

"How is she?" he asked.

"You should'a seen her just now. She woke up an she was so scared. She was tryin' ta get away from me- she thought me- her own brodda would hurt er." Spot took a few shallow breaths as he liked his lips. "She was so frail, so weak. All she could do was moan in pain. An dere was nothing I could do." He said his last thought as he tilted his chin down.

"Hey, don't think like dat." Ryder said gaining Spot's attention. " You'se know Star bedda dan anyone. She's a fighter, she'll get through dis."

"Spot, let me watch er." Ryder asked "I promise I'll let cha know if anythin happens."

Spot pressed his palms to the sockets of hi eyes and took a deep breath in. "Fine." He gave in. "I swear ta God though, the second anythin' happens, ya tell me, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. But I'se is gonna call a council meetin' lata tonight an I'se want ya ta be dere."

"I'se will." Ryder said before opening the door and stepping once again inside.

He walked in and sat in the chair by the bedside her, brushing a few loose strands of brown hair away from her bruised face. He looked around the room, suddenly unable to bring himself to so much as glance at her. He wasn't sure what was worse, the physical damage, or the expression on her face. Even in her sleep there was one expression that was always present. Terror. Pure terror. And he hated it. Even in sleep her brow was furred and her face contorted in, and Ryder wondered if she was dreaming about that night. That wasn't the Starlight he grew up with.

Downstairs, Aoife walked into the main room, now fully dressed, and went over to the group of Brooklyn newsies who were gathered around a small table.

"What's going on?" he asked as she arrived at the table.

Spot, Archer, Echo and two other newsies were gathered around the make shift table and all looked up as they heard Aoife's voice.

"We'se was just goin on about what we are gonna do bout da Queen's problem." Archer said inviting her into the circle.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"We'se is gonna go back to Hattan and recruit Jack and his boys. Den we'se is goin ta go ova' ta Harlem and see if they's is still our allies." Spot answered.

"What's going to happen?"

"I'se don't know." Spot admitted. "But we'se gotta do something."

"Well, I'm going to go out, I'se need some fresh air." Aoife said walking towards the door.

"Wait a minute!" Spot said stopping her before she could leave. "Dere's no way in hell I'm letting ya out dere alone."

"Liam, I'll be fine. There's just something I have to do." She said before she exited the room.

"Echo. I'se want ya to follow er an make sure no harm comes ta er. Got it?"

"Right boss."

Echo had followed Aoife through the streets of New York until he saw her enter a church. When he saw where she was, he turned and began a brisk walk to Queens.

When he got to the Queens Lodging House, he was greeted with a swarm of newsies who all wondered what he was doing there, Blade in the midst of them.

"Well, well. If it ain't our liddle ally!" Back so soon? I thought ya said you'se was gonna be doin some more spyin foar me."

Echo lunged, his rough hands clutching over his leaders neck. "What the _hell_ did ya do to her? You said you wasn't gonna hurt er!"

"You of all people would ave understood dat plans change. Yeah, out original plan wasn't gonna hurt his sista, but he wouldn't let go of his new goil, so we'se got the next best thing."

"I'll kill ya if ya eva hurt er again" He seethed, "I swear ta God, I'll _murder_ ya!"

Someone ripped Echo off of Blade, and shoved him to the floor.

"I'se wouldn't forget my place. I'se would remeba who I'se was workin for. Any one of my boys could tell Spot you'se is a traitor, don't forget dat!" Blade yelled.

"Why'd ya do it, huh?"

"Well, you'se told us you'se didn't know anythin', and we needed information."

Echo shook with fury. "She nearly died because of you!" even though he had betrayed Brooklyn, he never thought anyone would get hut, especially Nuala.

"_Nearly_?" The other one joked darkly, "It seems we didn't do our job, doesn't it?" He yelled to his boys who were howling with laughter.

"Just wait until Spot hears it was you, you'll wish you'se was never born!" Echo turned to leave, but what Blade said stopped him.

"Yeah? And what d'ya think will happen when he ear' that _you'se_ turned traitor on em', huh? Face it, you'se is just as guilty as we are."

Realizing he was right, Echo hung his head in shame.

Aoife entered the church, inhaling the smell of burning herbs and candle smoke. She dipped her fingers into the holy water and blessed herself before entering. She gazed up at the statures of the Virgin Mary, and young Jesus, of the stained glass windows that casted colorful shadows on her face as she walked past them. She looked around and tried her best to quietly walk down the aisle, careful not to disturb the other patrons of the church, who were kneeling in the pews. She moved to the second aisle and kneeled down folding her hands in front of her and bowing her head.

_Dear Lord, please forgive me of my sin. Please help me to understand my mistake, and too see past it._

Before she knew it, tears had formed in her eyes and were trailing down her cheek

"Dear child." A voice said from beside her. She looked and saw the Deacon of the church dressed in his white robe, his golden cross gleaming in the soft glow of the candles. "What is bothering you?"

Aoife was torn. She did not want to tell the religious man what she had done, yet she would not dare lie while in the House of God.

"Father, may I request an absolution?"

"Of course."

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned." She said sitting on the bench facing the Deacon.

"What have you committed child?"

"Father, I have committed procreation with a boy who I am not married too. And I do not know that to do."

"My child, I must ask you one very important thing."

_Here it comes. _Aoife thought. The Father was now going to shun her. He probably thinks I am some common prostitute who had it coming towards her.

"Do you love this boy?"

Aoife was shocked. Out of all the things the Father could say, this was the most unexpected. She did not see it coming at all. But she only thought of one possible answer, the truth.

"Yes. Father. Yes I do love him. Very, very much."

"Then, my child, you must marry this boy. If he feels the same way about you, then he will comply. But for your moral sake May our Lord Jesus Christ absolve you; and by His authority I absolve you from every bond of excommunication and interdict, so far as my power allows and your needs require. Thereupon, I absolve you from your sins in the name of the Father and the Son, and the Holy Ghost, Amen." The Deacon blessed her with the sign of the cross, and stepped away. "Now, go my child, and find the boy you love."

"Thank you Father. Thank you very much." Aoife said as she exited the church, faster than when she arrived.

"Liam, Liam!" Aoife yelled as she burst into the warehouse. "Archer, where's Spot, I must talk to him."

"Are you'se alright?"

"Yes I'm fine; I just need to talk to Spot."

"Oh well, he's in da odda room."

"Thanks." Aoife said as she left him to find Liam.

She soon found him leaned over a make-shift desk letters of some sorts in hand.

She stopped short, and realized she was nervous, and she had every right to be. She was about to do something that she had no idea how he would respond too. For all she knew, he would turn the other way and say "no thank you". But she had to do what she had to do.

"Liam?" she asked getting his attention. She spun around on his chair and got up to greet her at the door.

"Yeah, Aoif, is everything okay?"

"That all depends on you really." She said very broadly. Confused he ushered her inside and closed the door to the small office.

"Aoife what are you talking about?"

"Liam, today when I left the warehouse, I went to the chapel and confessed my sins."

Still bearing a confused expression Aoife further explained to Liam where she was getting at.

"I went to absolution and confessed to the Father that I had sex with you as an unmarried girl. Now before you get angry I had too. My morals did not allow me to go by without doing it."

"Well what are you trying to say? Th-that you wanna get married?"

Aoife never answered. This is what she was afraid of; Liam would turn his shoulder and get her away from her, send her out into the streets.

"Because." Liam said slowly reaching into his pocket. "I was thinking of da same thing."

Aoife looked up and saw Liam was standing closer to her than he was before, and between his pointer finger and his thumb, was a tiny silver ring.

**End chapter…**

**Hahah just kidding! Got you! **

Aoife looked up. Did Liam just say what she thought he said?

"Aoife, will you'se marry me?" he asked

Tears forming in her eyes as she nodded her head fiercely. "Yes Liam, I'll marry you."

The two engaged in a warm embrace and a soft kiss as Liam slid his mother's claddah engagement ring on her finger.

But all was disturbed as they heard a scream from upstairs

~*~ upstairs at the same time~*~

Nightfall had fallen upon the city, and Ryder was still in the same spot he was when Spot left him, sitting on the chair next to Nuala's bed watching over her. He yawned, feeling the night dawn on them and stretched his sore back, standing from the chair. A low moan pulled his attention towards the bed.

"Nuala?" Another moan, this time louder. He knelt next to her. "Come on wake up. Talk to me, sweetheart." He pleaded taking her hand in his.

A tremor shot through her body as their hands made contact. He pulled back. "Hey, it's alright." He soothed her. "It's me, its Ryder, rememba'?"

She gasped, scrunching her eyes closed tighter. Ryder's heart sank when he realized what was happening. She was having nightmares. Real memories of what she had gone through that night.

"Hey, come on Sweetheart, you'se are gonna be okay. You'se is gonna pull through this."

"No, no, stop, no!" Nuala mumbled.

Nuala gasped and moaned as she gripped the thin sheets, her body tensing, as she whimpered softly. Then suddenly, she shrieked. Her body began to tremble, and small beads of sweat forming on her forehead, matting her hair down. She tossed over on the rickety bed. Ryder stood in panic, placing his hands on her shoulders as gently as he could, trying to wake her. She thrashed trying to get away from his grasp mumbling phrases such as "stop" and "don't" until finally, she let out a blood curling scream.

~*~ present~*~

Spot and Aoife burst into the room, some other newsies behind them, looking at Ryder leaning over Nuala, who was thrashing on the bed.

"What da hell's are ya doin to her?" Spot yelled as he grabbed Ryder's collar and hoisted him up shoving him to the side as he knelt beside her bead and tried to steadily hold her hand .

"I wasn't doing nothing Spot, honest. She just started thrashin' in her sleep an I was just tryin ta wake er. Honest!"

Aoife put a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down, as Spot did the same to Nuala.

"Come on Star." He cooed. "Wake up sweetheart." But she kept moaning, thrashing and mumbling incoherently, until she once again screamed.

"What's wrong wid er?" Aoife heard one of the newsies behind her whisper.

Spot kept whispering to her to wake up, and eventually she did, her eyes wide with horror as she awoke from her nightmare. She was panting and beads of sweat began to form on her forehead. She gazed up at Spot before her bottom lip started to tremble and she burst into tears and sobs.

Spot leaned down and cradled her in his arms, rubbing small circles in his back as she cried into his shoulder.

"I-I cant do this anymore." She said between sobs. At this point Ryder had directed everybody else besides Aoife out of the room, and watched helplessly as Spot cradled Starlight. Once again unconsciousness had taken over her from exhaustion as she hung loosely in Spot arms. Gently he laid her down and got up, pacing back and forth.

"Blade is gonna get it." He finally said. "Brooklyn is gonna come down on em, and we'se is gonna come down hard! And den he'll know not ta mess with Brooklyn cause his ass is gonna be so far n the ground….how's could dey do that." His gaze moving to Nuala. "She's only 15, she's just a kid."

"Don't worry Liam." Aoife said wrapping her harms around his waist stopping him from wearing a hole in the floor with his pacing. "She is a tough girl and I know she will make it through this."

Liam turned to look at his new fiancé, and the corner of his mouth turned up into somewhat of a smile. They took each others hands and gazed in each other eyes.

"We will get through this." Aoife said.

There was a moment of silence before Ryder interrupted it noticing something different about Aoife.

"Hey Aoife, what's dat on you'ar finga?"

A/N In the words of "Corpse Bride" a wedding, a wedding, there's going to be a wedding! Yayy! Hey guys! Sorry this is not my best ending, but it's the best I could do right now. Sorry if this chapter was a bit scattered and disorganized, but I had a lot of ideas and I didn't really know how to put them all in, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. Please remember to review (I love getting them!) and favorite/follow. Remember it's you're guise's support that I keep writing, so if you like the story let me know. Until next tie (whenever that may be) have a good one!


	13. Heart's Cry

Chapter 13

Heart's Cry

A/N Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile. I've had such a bust week and my teachers are merciless with giving out homework for the weekends, so I apologies for this chapter being so late. But I have some good unrelated news! I _finally_ watched Frozen today and absolutely fell in love! I know I am super late on seeing that (shows how much time I have) and was one of the like 10 people who haven't seen it in the world….but it was awesome, so hey…let's build a snowman! I wanted to thank **Penelope lemon** for her awesome review as well as **Emador** for giving me a new idea! Sorry if this chapter is shorter than my others, but there will be little to no dialogue in it. Most of it will be explaining in some depth of what is going on in some of my characters heads. Anyway on with the story!

With every passing day, more and more Brooklynites found out about Aoife and their beloved leader's engagement, and many were doing all they could to contribute to their wedding fund that Spot had organized despite Aoife's wishes. She insisted that she did not need a big wedding, but Spot knew better, he had grown up with her and was determined to make this perfect…while still planning a war on the side. Many newsies were saving up all they could for the fund, and were donating extra money to Spot, who agreed that part of the money would go to a wedding, and the other would go to the war. But that didn't stop Spot from taking safety precautions. From now on, his boys didn't sell anywhere hear the Brooklyn/Queens boarder, everyone was on a curfew and had to be at the warehouse by 10:00 PM, and everyone carried either their slingshot, or a blade at all times to be used in self-defense only, as compared to revenge in one of his boys happened to stumble upon a Queens.

With every passing day, Aoife grew more nervous. Here she was about to fulfill her childhood dream of being married, yet her fiancé was planning a war against a neighboring borough. Aoife wanted nothing more than to marry Lam Conlon, but she knew she had to wait for fear that she would prove a distraction. Liam already has a lot on his plate with the war, protecting his boys, and making sure his sister was healing. She did not want to cause more stress. The day would come where she would have to tell Liam that she had rushed him, and that they should wait, even though she was scared. Scared neither of them would make it through the war to get married. She had not chosen a worse time to come to America and stumble upon her old childhood sweetheart.

With every passing day, Spot grew more worried. Worried for Brooklyn, worried for his newsies, worried for his family…and possibly future family. Liam wanted nothing more than to marry the woman he loved, but something in his gut told him he needed to wait. Wait until it was safe. If word got out to Queens that he was getting married, Aoife could be in more danger than she already is. They could do to her what they did to Nuala, or worse. That was the last thing that Liam needed.

With every passing day, Nuala grew stronger. Her wounds were slowly starting to fade, and her cuts were healing. Her pale skin was getting its normal color back, and a flush would even appear on her cheeks occasionally. On the outside, she was well, but on the inside, her nightmares still occurred almost every night. She remembered that night and it would replay in her memories and often she would wake up either screaming or crying. Though she was growing stronger on the outside, she was beginning to give up on the inside. Her sprit was not as lively, and resting in her bed, when would wonder if she would ever recover mentally.

With every passing day, Ryder grew more revengeful. He couldn't wait until Spot gave the day where they would attack for her wanted revenge for what Blade did to Nuala. Although he could see she was healing on the outside, but on the inside he knew that she still remembered. He knew that the memories of that night still plagued her memories and her nightmares because at night he could hear her screaming. All he wanted to do was to hold her, comfort her, and tell her his was going to be alright. He wanted to love her, but he did not want to put her into any more danger than she already was. But by his marked words, revenge would be sweet, and he would take it first chance he got.

With every passing day, Blade grew arrogant. He knew he had hit a soft spot when he had taken advantage of Nuala, and now he knew that Spot was planning something. He would be ready for whatever Spot was going to throw. He had seen the way he was protective of his new Irish girl, and Blade knew he could use that to his advantage, he just needed the right moment to strike next. And he felt that moment was tonight. So he sent out Matches to the boarder to attack the first Brooklyn newsie he saw, and to make sure that Spot got a special message.

With every passing day, tension filled the air in both boroughs. They were all waiting for the next move to be made, hanging on the edge of their seats as if this was a big chess game, and Blade wanted to take down the king.

A/N Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry it's short, and sorry it took a while. To be honest, this was sort of a filler because the next chapter is going to be big, and I wanted to at least get _something _out. So please review/favorite/follow! Thank you!


	14. Hart's of Claddah

Chapter 14

Hart's of Claddah

"Spot, Spot!"

A voice shouted through the warehouse late one evening. All of the Brooklyn newsies who were still up ran into the common room of the warehouse. There they found Hawk holding the trembling newsie called Robin. He was pale and the skin on his arms and face was littered with bruises. A small gash on his let temple was slowly oozing blood and he was clenching his stomach as I he would be sick at any moment. Spot pushed through the forming crowd to get to the 13 year old boy.

"Robin-Robin. I need youse ta calm down an try ta tell me what happened."

"-I-I was out-s-se-sellin-me p-papes." He passed to take a breath.

"Aoife get I'm some wata." Spot told her to which he hastily obliged. "You'se was sayin?"

"I-I was sellin-a-an I'se kknows I'se wa-wasn't sup-osed ta be d-dere, bt I'se to-took a short-shortcut a-an some guy from Queens s-starts s-soakin me."

At the end of his choked up take, Aoife quickly leaded down to his level and gave him a glass of water maneuvering him from Hawk's arms into her own rubbing comforting circles onto his back as he cried into her shoulder.

"There, there. It's okay. They're not going to hurt you anymore." She told the young boy.

"Robin." Spot sain also sinking to the boys level. "Do you'se know who did dis to you'se?"

"It was M-Matches." The boy choked out between sobs.

Spot nodded his head and got up. He began pacing, a fist to his chin and his eyes narrowed in thought. It was quiet except for Robin's sobs and the squeaking and creaking of the floorboards under Spot's weight.

"Spot, you'se know's it was Blade dat ordered dis ta happen." Ryder stated.

"Yeah I'se know dad I ain't stupid!" Spot shouted causing Robin to flinch in Aoife's arms, and some of his boys to jump back in surprise. No one expected their leader to snap so quickly at a thought everyone in the room was thinking.

"Spot." Aoife said harshly. "Please don't yell. Poor Robin is already scared enough."

"Yeah you'se is right. Hey, you'se okay kid?" Spot asked.

As if wanting to make his leader proud, Rory lifted his chin and stuck out his chest. "I'se is okay." He told spot with a brave face. Spot smiled at the boy, but quickly frowned again as Rory collapsed clutching his stomach with a mighty grunt of pain.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Aoife asked, suddenly more worried that she was before.

"M-my-OWWWW!" the young boy screamed before falling unconscious from the pain causing tears of rage and shock to come into Aoife's eyed.

"Bring I'm to a bunk! Someone's gotta check on in." spot ordered. Immediately Hawk easily scooped Robin into his arms and carried him upstairs followed by Spot, Aoife, and the rest of the newsies.

Once upstairs, Hawk placed Robin as carefully on his bunk as he could, and the boys except Spot, Ryder and Hawk (who Aoife learned later was Robin's older brother) left the room for Aoife to examine and tend to the boy. Carefully she dabbed a wetted cloth to the cut on his forehead-which thankfully was not as deep as it had looked- and she unbuttoned the small boys shirt revealing plenty of bruises along with something totally unexpected.

Aoife's eyes widened as she looked at the small boy's stomach and she began to feel sick. "Spot, Ryder, Hawk, you'd better look at this."

The three boys practically ran towards the bed and loomed over it each gazing upon Robin.

"Is dat-" Ryder started.

"W-what da hell?-" Hawk stumbled.

"Dose sick bastards!" Spot all but yelled as he spun around and flew his fist onto the wall.

Robins stomach as swollen, bruised, scratched, and bloodied. But one would not know the horror the young boy went through by taking a quick glance. When Aoife began to truly clean his cuts was when she realized that they had a pattern, as if the cuts spelled something, which they did.

Etched across Robin's stomach W-A-R-S-T-A-R-T-S-I-N-T-W-O-D-A-Y-S was written on his stomach.

"Why would Blade do this?" Hawk asked bending down to take his brother's hand in his.

"I'se told ya, because he's a sick bastard!" Spot yelled once again. "I'se can't take dis anymore! Blade want's a war, I'se know it. And he's gonna get one! Mark me woirds, he's gonna get a war. We'se is gonna go to dat hell hole he calls Queens and we'se is gonna give em everythin we'se got and-" But before could rant on anymore Ryder interrupted, trying to talk some logic into his leader.

"But Spot, we'se jst can't just barge into Queens, dat's just what dey want! We'se gotta plan and stragetize-" But Spot was busy arguing to know what Ryder said after "But Spot we'se can't."

"The hells I can't. I'se is the damn leader of Brooklyn and we'se is gonna do what I'se says. And what I'se say is we'se go ta Queens-" By this time Hawk had joined in the argument taking Spot's side wanting nothing more at that moment to personally rip Blade's head off for doing what he did to his brother.

"Will everybody just calm down?"

But Aoife's efforts were useless. No matter how hard she tried to calm the boys down, they seemed to just get louder. He yelling had increased immensely, and Aoife was worried that a harmless verbal fight would soon turn ugly, but she did not need to worry for much longer.

"What's going on?"

The small meek voice from the doorway seemed to stop everything. Everyone in the room turned to the door to see a disheveled and tired looking Nuala leaning on to the doorframe or support while clutching her still sore side.

"Cad é atá tú suas?" _What are you doing up? _Spot asked a stern yet worrying look in his eyes.

"Buachaillí labhairt i ndáiríre os ard." _Boys talk really loud. _She replied a slight annoyance in her voice.

"Ryder, takes er back ta er room, an make sure she stays dere." Spot ordered but not before Nuala had carefully made her way to Robins bunk. Tears came into her eyes and her lip started to tremble as she gazed at the 13 year old boy. She thought this whole war was stupid. None of the boroughs were getting anything they wanted, and people were just getting hurt. She didn't even understand what had caused this war, but she wanted to help put an end to it.

"Come on Starlight." Ryder said as he placed her arm around his own shoulder to support her and walked out of the room.

"Ryder, no. I want to stay there with my brother. He needs me, I want to help."

"Nuala, listen ta what your saying!" Ryder said as they started the walk down the hall to Nuala's room "Blade already hurt you once, what makes you think dat he won't do it again! He's got you'se hurt so bad you'se is havin nightmares an screamin in you'rs sleep!" Ryder yelled as he placed her onto her bed.

"Ryder, you think I don't know what happened to me! I was violated; the last pure thing was taken from me by someone who I would want nothing more than to see dead! Please help me to help Spot, he needs it!"

"No, Starlight. I ain't gonna let you'se get hurt. I'se love you an I'se don't know what I'se would do if I'se lost you. I almost did once. If he gets his hands on you'se again, you'se might not be so lucky. I'se couldn't live with dat."

Nuala was taken aback by Ryder's words. He had said he loved her. Words that she had longed to hear were ringing in her head, and she couldn't help but to repeat them back to him."

"I won leave you, just as long as you don't leave me. Dillon I love you."

She had called him by his real name. Ryder looked back in shock, but a love filled look in his eyes."

"Nuala," he said tucking a lose brown curl behind her ear. "I will never leave you."

The two leaned in slowly and as gently as one could, pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

To Nuala, it seemed like every bad memory that Blade had given her was being melted away, and the comforting passionate sensation that Ryder brought to her suddenly took over. Ryder was giving in quickly, all thoughts he previously had of him and Nuala never being able to be together were slowly drifting from his mind. Maybe it could happen?

Later that evening when Robin was cleaned and peacefully sleeping, Spot called a meeting with his council.

"Alright boys." He started. "Something must be done bout dis Queens problem. We'se jut can't sit back while they'se beat up our guys. We'se gotta come into dis will full force ta show Blade what happens when he messes with Brooklyn!"

A cry of approval erupted from hi boys but a quiet voice from behind Spot sized it all.

"How did this war start?"

Spot whirled around and saw Aoife standing there, nervously playing with the end of her long braid.

"Aoif- I'se told ya ta go ta bed."

"I couldn't sleep Nuala was right- you boys do talk loud. Spot I want to know what is going on why does Blade hate Brooklyn so much? And why does he want a war?"

"Aoif I ain't tellin you'se anything you'se don't need ta know anything, an it's better if you'se don't. now go back upstairs."

"No Spot I won't! I am sick and tired of being in the middle of this street war and not having a single clue what the hell is going on or what is going to happen!"

All the boys gasped at Aoife's sudden outburst. Never in the dew months she had been there had the boys ever heard her use a profanity, or even raise her voice the way she did.

"Liam Ba mhaith liom tú a insint dom nó mar sin cabhrú liom Dia beidh mé saoire agus teacht ar ais riamh."

"What did she say?" a newsie whispered to Ryder.

"She said she wants Spot to tell her everything or she would leave and never come back.

"Okay fine. I'll tell ya." Spot said. "But just a warnin, it ain't gonna be pretty."

Aoife took a seat on a crate giving Liam the proof she wasn't scared. He took a deep breath and began his tale.

"when Nuala and I foist came ta Brooklyn, we'se spent da first few months livin on da streets, stealin an pickpocketin just ta survive. Den, we'se meet Ace." Spots eye's filled with admiration as she spoke about the past leader of Brooklyn. "He was da greatest, he taught me everythin I'se knows about bein a newsie, about usin a slingshot. He was…da best leada eva. And if you would believe it or not, Blade was once a Brooky. We'se was pretty good friends, we'se would go sell papes togetha, an sometimes his a bar once in awhile-but den one day dat all changed. "

"Now da leader of Queens at dat time Coin, he was a rough boy, almost as rough as Blade."

"Dats probably where he got if from." Ryder pointed out.

"Well one day Blade an I was out sellin, and we was soaked by dese two goons from Queens. Dey told us dat if we betrayed Brooklyn and went to be Queen's newsies dat Coin would give us all da money we could want to start a new life. Now I'se knew it was a bluff-but dat stupid boy Blade didn't. The dumb kid wanted to fall foar it, but I dragged em back ta Brooklyn. As soon as we'se told Ace, he was furious and marched himself right ova ta Queens. Soon a street fight broke out and Ace and Coin was goin on one on one. But den a shot broke out. Now havin a blade in a street fight was one thing, but no one eva' brought a gun ta one. But dat bastard Blade did. Went traitor on Brooklyn and shot Ace in da back. He died in my arms, but not before he gave me his cane and appointed me da new leader of Brooklyn. Coin, Blade and Queens was all thrown out of Brooklyn but not before some of dem was caught by da bulls, Blade included. He went in but f course broke out. Rumor says he was so mad at Coin dat he shot I'm da same was Coin had told him ta shoot Ace. Blade appointed himself as the Queens leader, and from dat day on, he swore vengeance on me and Brooklyn, wanting the borough to himself."

Spot finished his tale and looked up from his dry cuticles to see Aoife staring back at his with wide eyes.

"Oh God." She breathed out.

"Don't say I'se didn't warn ya." Spot said getting up from his own crate to walk over to Aoife's.

"Now I'se want you and Nuala to stay out of dis. Blade is dangerous and he already got his hands on one of you'se, and dat's one too many for me. "

"But Liam, don't you see, I'm involved now, I want to do anything I can to help."

"You can help by staying out of this."

Aoife stood up, and swiftly walked up the stairs turning to go to one of the empty rooms. Liam followed closely behind her and stuck his foot out to stop the door slamming in his face.

"Aoife, come on, you'se know dis is for your own good! Blade already got his way with my sista, I'se don't know what I'se would do if he got you'se too! An what if he does an I'm not dere ta protect ya!"

Aoife hung her head down not saying anything because, well, she did not have anything to say.

"Aoife I want ya ta promise me dat you'se and Nuala are gonna stay here when day fight day comes."

"Yes Liam, I promise."

~*~somewhere in Queens~*~

"Are you'se sure?"

"Yeah, Blade. Spot has the girls staying at the warehouse when da fight is goin on."

"Good work, an I thought I'se would have ta expose ya."

Echo hung his head in shame. He had wished that he could do the right thing. He had never wanted his spy work to go this far, and he should have known better than to let it get this far, but Blade bribed him and with more money coming his way, he could finally get out of the paper business and get a real job, and maybe a wife. But never did he think he would end up getting people hurt. He knew Blade's plans were big, and he knew, nothing good could come out of this fight.

If only he knew how right he was.

A/N Well that's another chapter written and done. Sorry if it seemed a bit redundant in some parts, I'm kind of having some writers block and I know what I want to happen in later on in the story, I just don't know how to get there. Any advice? Anyway, thank you all for the reviews! **Emador**, I would love to build a snowman together, and **Percyjacksonfangirl11**, I am very glad I got to inspire you with when to read chapters. Happens to me all the time. Lol. Please don't forget to review/follow/favorite. Please! Thanks for reading!


	15. One World

Chapter 15

One World

A/N Hey guys it's been awhile! Just a fair warning, this chapter might really stink. It's probably the worst filler chapter ever because I really don't know what to write, so really sorry. Title comes from a Celtic Woman song…so beautiful! Anyway if you are still reading…stop and save yourself the time. It's short and a filler. But if you do read…try to enjoy it!

There was no rest in Brooklyn from the night Robin came to the warehouse beaten to the day that the fight was to be held two days later. Spot was preparing for war, so he insisted his newsies spent more time practicing fist fighting and shooting with their slingshot.

No one slept that night. The anxiety kept Spot awake, and no matter how much he tossed and turned, he could not find it in him to sleep. How would tomorrow go? Would Blade fall? Would he? If he did, what would become of Brooklyn. Brooklyn. One of the very few things that Spot treasured more than anything. But the other things were lying in bed the next room over. Aoife and Nuala meant so much to Spot, and he didn't know what he would do if they got hurt. He had made them promise that they would stay at the warehouse; he even ordered one of his newsies Tiger to guard the place so the girls wouldn't sneak out. Because knowing Nuala, she would even if she had bruised ribs. He also told any boys under the age 10 to stay there too. The thought of his boys getting hurt also plagued his mind. They were his friends, his family. He had grown up with them in Brooklyn and he wanted to lead them with courage and loyalty. He wanted everything to go as plan.

_Tomorrow _

Ryder was anxious as well. He too wanted everything to go smooth-well as smooth as a day could go when two Burroughs was getting ready to fight.

_We'll discover._

Nuala was determined. Even though Spot had told her to stay put, but she couldn't. She knew her place was with the boys, fighting side by side with them. She had to help defend Brooklyn, and she would-by any means necessary.

_What our God in Heaven._

Aoife rolled back and forth from side to side. She worried about what tomorrow would bring, if Liam would get hurt, if he would come back. She did not forget about the ring that was on her finger. Even though she had gone to confession and had her soul forgiven, she still wanted nothing more than to be married to Liam who insisted that they wait until all of this was over. But she was worried that for Liam, tomorrow wouldn't come.

_Has in store._

_One day more. _

A/N Hey guys, sorry for the long update and for the extremely crappy chapter, really, it was bad. Along with my busy schedule of nonstop dance rehearsals (opening of my dance show is Friday!) I've kinda had a case of writers block. Like I previously said, I know what I want to happen, I just don't know what to write to get there. Sooooo yeah. I hope the next chapter will be up by next Monday (I leave for spring break on Tuesday). Anyway thank you all who read/review! Don't forget to favorite and follow!


	16. Someday

Someday

A/N Hey everybody! So this chapter consists of what happened when we last left Nuala and Ryder in Chapter 14. I know the timing doesn't make a lot of sense, but let's just pretend! I pretty much just thought of this idea and I am still having some writers block, so thanks to **BabyMist **I shall just be writing until I figure out what to do. It's better than nothing I guess right? Title comes from a Celtic Woman song. There will be some sensitive topicsin this chapter so read with caution, pretty much Nuala tells Ryder detains about "that night". Hope you like it.

~*~ flashback, earlier that night~*~

"_No, Starlight. I ain't gonna let you'se get hurt. I'se love you an I'se don't know what I'se would do if I'se lost you. I almost did once. If he gets his hands on you'se again, you'se might not be so lucky. I'se couldn't live with dat." _

_Nuala was taken aback by Ryder's words. He had said he loved her. Words that she had longed to hear were ringing in her head, and she couldn't help but to repeat them back to him."_

"_I won leave you, just as long as you don't leave me. Dillon I love you." _

_She had called him by his real name. Ryder looked back in shock, but a love filled look in his eyes."_

"_Nuala," he said tucking a lose brown curl behind her ear. "I will never leave you."_

_The two leaned in slowly and as gently as one could, pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. _

_To Nuala, it seemed like every bad memory that Blade had given her was being melted away, and the comforting passionate sensation that Ryder brought to her suddenly took over. Ryder was giving in quickly, all thoughts he previously had of him and Nuala never being able to be together were slowly drifting from his mind. Maybe it could happen?_

Ryder had watched Nuala until she fell asleep, and even so he gazed at her, her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and her stomach dropped up and down at a steady pace that is until Ryder bent down to put a strand of hair behind her ear. At the touch Nuala flinched and turned away. Ryder just thought he had tickled her, but she continues rolling in her bed and after a few moments, she began moaning, which soon developed into words such as "no" and "stop". Whimpers escaped from her lips as Ryder put his hands on her shoulders she tried to pull away, but Ryder was to strong. Soft screams were coming from her lips and Ryder tried in all his efforts to wake her up.

Suddenly Nuala's eyes shot open and darted around the room until they landed on Ryder who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Her breathing became heavy as tears started to rim her eyes threatening to fall. Ryder put his arms around his shoulders and hoisted her up into his loving grasp.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's over now."

He knew what had happened. Nuala was having another nightmare. He had seen her go through this weeks before when "the incident" happened.

"Ryder. It was awful. I saw him-he was there an- an he-"

"Don't worry, I'se won't let I'm get cha again. You'se is safe."

Moments of silence passed as Nuala tried to compose herself. She wiped her nose on her sleeve and moved away from Ryder's grasp.

"Star, you'se haven't had a nightmare in days, why now?"

"I guess it's because I can't stop thinkin about Queens and you boys going off to fight and me here wondering if anyone is going to get hurt. Ryder, I can't stay here!"

"Yes you'se can, and you'se will! Nuala you'se is having nightmares still! I'se is not letting you'se anywhere near him again!"

There was another moment of silence when Ryder deeply inhaled.

"Nuala-tell me about what happened that night?"

"Ryder-I-I don't know."

"Please Starlight- I want to know what happened."

The only people Nuala had told details to of that night were Aoife and her brother, but she knew she could trust Ryder.

"Okay, but I don't think you're going to like a lot of it."

"I'se don't care, I want to know what he did you you'se. Star, I'se want to fight for you."

Now it was Nuala's turn to deeply sigh.

"Okay, well I remember one of Blades newsies dragged me outside during the party and someone hit me over the head with something-I blacked out and I guess they carried me somewhere when I was out. When I woke up, Blade wanted to get information out of me-but I kept my mouth shut. He didn't like that so much. He hit me a couple of times and eventually pinned me to the ground."

Nuala closed her eyes and let the memories of that night flood her memory.

_"Well if you'se can't give me what I'se want, I'se just ta have some fun" Blade said to me a malicious glint in his eyes. _

_"What do you mean fun?" I asked as I backed up. He was close now. Too close for comfort. It finally clicked in my head what he meant by 'fun'. "Back off, Blade." I tried to sound brave, but I was trembling on the inside. _

_"Back off? Oh, sweet face, deres no one ta helps you'se so I'll do what I please," he said as he pushed me against the wall again causing a grunt to escape my lips. He grabbed my hands and held them on either side of my head. I closed my eyes with hope that none of this was real. "Are you afraid?"_

_"Get off me." I hissed trying to sound as much bit threatening as I could. He chuckled at me._

_"Why would I'se do dat?" he asked. I was at a lost for words. He was right before, and I was finally realizing that. I was alone and no one was coming for me. "Just relax and I won't hurt you…much," he mumbled as he started to press kisses on the base of my neck._

_"Stop it," I said as strongly as I could struggling against his grasp._

_"Don't try ta fight me, you'se is just gonna make is worse for yourself. Just go with it, I'se know ya want ta." he urged. I felt the tears coming. My throat was tight with fear. I didn't want this now. I didn't want him._

_"No, please…" I pleaded as he unbuttoned the front of my dress-like pajamas. He pretended not to hear me. "Please, Blade, don't do this. Please."_

_"So we'se ave' resulted ta beggin now?," he murmured as he kissed up my neck to my jaw. I tried to push against him but I was too afraid. I was weak with fear and couldn't defend myself. By now, he had untucked my shirt from my skirt and was working on unbuttoning it. I could tell he was getting frustrated with the buttons because he eventually just ripped the shirt, sending buttons flying onto the ground. My shirt was now opened and my bra was exposed to him. He began grabbing me and he pressed his body up against mine. I was trapped against the wall and him. _

"_Help-" I was cut off by Peter's hand. My sobs and yells were muffled by it. "Now just be a good girl and do what I tell you," he said in a harsh demanding tone. I silently whimpered as he began to touch me again. "How about we'se moves ta a better place, huh?" _

_"How about we not do this at all? Please, don't do this. Please," I whispered. He ignored me again as he threw me onto the alley floor they had brought me to. "Blade, please! No! Don't! Please!"_

_"Shut up!" he slapped me across the face. _

_"Please…Please," I sobbed as he hiked up my skirt. "Don't…please." He unbuttoned his own pants…then everything else was a blur to me. I remember being in pain for a few hours and my screams were probably heard over in Europe, but he just didn't stop. I'll never forget that day. Never…"_

Nuala looked up to see Ryder had tears in his eyes to match her own.

"Nuala, I'se is sorry dat had ta happen ta you'se. I swear as soon as I can get my hands on Blade-"he trailed off as Nuala laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryder, please-let me come with you."

"Nuala you knows I can't. And If I did and Spot found out we'se would both be dead. Nuala, I promise you- I will avenge you, and I will kill Blade."

A/N Ohhh, so Ryder is making this personal. Wonder what's going to happen? Let me know what you think! There should be another chapter up soon before I go to Florida for Spring Break. I will make an announcement saying when I'm leaving. Thanks for reading! Review/follow/favorite!


	17. Siúil A Rún Arís Go my Love Again

Chapter 17

Siúil A Rún Arís Go my Love Again

Hey guys! So I really liked writing in Nuala's POV last chapter so I thought I'd give Aoife a go! **Emador **and **BabyMist**, this chapter is for you!

The morning came and I awoke to light streaming through the window. I had stayed up late last night, later than I usually do and had slept in late. I sat up in bed and realized that Liam had never come in last night. He must have been up all night planning for the fight today.

The fight.

I had promised I wouldn't go, and even if I tried Tiger was guarding the door. There was nothing left to do now, nothing but pray. I dragged myself out of bed and got dresses, putting a brown skirt on and tucked it into my white shirt. I put on my stockings, laced up my boots, and made my way downstairs where the boys were. Most of them seem excited. Excited for what I don't know. There is nothing exciting about going to a fight where nobody knows what's going to happen. For all they know, Queens could be here with any allied forces they might have gotten. Somebody could het majorly hurt, or even killed, and they were acting as if this was just one big game! Looking around the room for Liam, I spotted Ryder and decided to go talk to him to see if I could find out anything that was going on.

"Heya Aoif." He said to me.

"Hey Ryder. What's going on?"

"We'se is just waitin for Spot ta give us orders."

I glanced around the room once more in attempt to find Liam, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Ryder, do you know where he is?" I asked.

"Last time I checked he was on da roof. You'se can start lookin dere." He suggested.

I thanked him and hurried up the stairs to the third floor. From there I went into the small hallway that led to the roof. I pushed open the door and sure enough Liam was there, sitting on the edge shooting pebbles with his sling shot. He was sitting on the ledge, his shirt was untucked and his red suspenders were dangling on his hips. His grey hat was pulled down to his brow, shading his eyes from the setting sun. I did not speak, but merely walked closer to him.

"Aoife, cad é atá tú suas anseo" Aoife, _what are you doing up here? _He asked me. I must say I stopped dead in my tracks. His back was still turned and he loaded his slingshot and let a pebble fly. In the distance I heard the faint shatter as a glass bottle broke.

"Cén chaoi a raibh a fhios agat?" _How did you know?_

That is when he turned to face me, a smirk plastered onto his lips. He removed his hat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Cad é atá tú?" _What are you doing, _I asked him.

"Getting ready." He answered me shortly.

"What's going to happen, Liam?"

"I don't knows." He licked his lips and loaded his slingshot once again. He stretched the elastic back, released and once again I heard the shattering of a bottle hat he hit on the neighboring building.

"Lig dom." _Let me._

"You'se want ta shoot?" he asked his eyebrows raised as if he thought it was the funniest thing in the world. I nodded my head and walked to him propping my elbows on the ledge leaning my head on my knuckles. I looked at him my own eyebrow raised as if to say _I'm serious_.

He narrowed his eyes and with a smirk handed me his slingshot and a pebble.

"Hit dat bottle." He said pointing to a bottle on the ledge on the building across the warehouse.

I stood tall and took my position, stretching the elastic back with the pebble in it and took aim. I knew I wasn't going to get it, I wasn't even going to be close. But I wanted to amuse Liam. I took aim again and let the pebble fly, completely missing the bottle. With a knowing smile on my own lips, I turned to face a chuckling Liam.

"You'se wasn't even close." He said taking his slingshot back, loading it, aimed and let the pebble fly shattering the bottle I had missed.

"How do you do that?"

"Come ere."

I did as I was told and stood in front of him he loaded the slingshot yet again and put it in my hand, his hand over my own. He repeated the gesture with my right only this hand held the elastic taught. He leaned closer to me, our bodies were practically touching.

"Now." He whispered to me. "Bring your elbow down." He gently moved his right hand from mine to lower my elbow so it was parallel. "An open both eyes." I turned my head a look of confusion on my face. "You'll see twice as good." I turned back, this time with both eyes open, and stretched back the elastic tight. "Good." He whispered in my ear sending chills all over. "Now focus, breathe. Think about what you'se gotta do." He instructed as he maneuvered my hands to aim at a bottle. "Inhale, and release."

At his command I let go of the elastic and was satisfied as I was rewarded with the sound of breaking glass.

"Perfect." He said. I cranked my neck and looked at him, lowering my hands, his still over them.

"Liam." I whispered to him bringing my face closer to his.

The sun was setting, indicating it was early in the evening. I had no idea I had slept in so late! The sky was painted with hues of gold, orange, pink and purple, the setting suns glow cast shadows on the roof. Liam turned his face to look at mine, but as soon as our eyes me, I cast mine down, suddenly feeling shy being so close to him. He saw this and gently tucked his pointer finger under my chin and lifted my head up to once again meet his eyes.

"Aoife-"he began. I knew where he was going. He was going to tell me that no matter what happened he would always love me. But I could not bear to hear those words of "if I don't make it, know I will always love you." So I did the best think I could think of to silence him. Firmly I pressed my lips against his and out of shock he started to pull away. But that was not what I wanted so I brought my hand up to his cheek and held his head in place as I kissed him. After a moment he started to participate moving his hands around my waist and bringing me in closer to him. I felt his tongue glide on my lips and I parted them to allow his entrance. We stood there, shamelessly kissing passionately on the roof for a few moments before we heard someone behind us clearing their thought to get out attention. Liam and I pulled away from each other to find Ryder standing there, his hands in his back pockets a cheeky smile on his face.

"Uh- sorry ta interrupt- but ah- da boys are waitin' for you'se Spot. Oh an Manhattans boid came an told us Jack an his boys are waitin' too. Yeah." He said as he turned and walked down off the roof.

Liam turned back to me and took my hands in his.

'Aoife, I'se loves you. And I'se will come back ta you'se. And we'se will get married."

I allowed the corners of my mouth to perk up and I cast my gaze from my shoe to his beautiful grey stormy eyes. I leaned in and kissed him once again. He paused for a moment before briefly breaking away, grabbing his slingshot. Putting his hat on his head and walking down the stairs off the roof.

I took a few deep breaths figuring he left so quickly so he wouldn't have to say those dreaded words. I turned back to the ledge and looked out. The sun was slowly setting behind the tall buildings and I knew that the fight was going to happen soon.

The sound of the stair door opening caused me to turn to see if it was Liam. But when I looked I was Nuala walking towards me. Tears were in her eyes and her lips were parted in a frown. I figured she and Ryder had just said their goodbyes. She walked over and stood next to me on the edge of the roof looking out as I was.

Soon we heard the sound of 30 cheering Brooklynites. Our gazes cast down to the doors of the warehouse and saw the boys running down the streets, some occasionally flipping in the air. But I could only focus on one. Liam, who was leading the boys into battle and serious look plastered on his face as he held his gold, tipped cane in a death grip.

"We can't let then go alone." Nuala suddenly solemnly said still looking out as the boys made their way down the road.

As much as I didn't want to, I agreed with her. The boys needed us, they needed every man that they could get.

"What are we going to do?"

She turned towards me, a glint in her eyes and a smirk matching her brother's plying in her lips.

"I have a plan."

A/N so yeah, I felt fluff. I think this filler was important if you care about Spot and Aoife's relationship, plus it was fun to write fluff. I do have a special announcement! Oh and virtual cookies to anyone who got the Disney Pocahontas reference! This is the last chapter I'm going to be uploading for about 2 weeks. I'm leaving for Florida on Wednesday and am staying there for a week, then there's Easter and I would need to catch up on schoolwork. So this chapter was a filler so I wouldn't leave you off on a really bad cliffy. So yeah, you guys in a couple weeks!


	18. Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave

Unable to stay unwilling to leave

A/N Hey guys! It's been awhile huh? I tried to upload as soon as I humanly could, but that was pretty hard considering I just got back from Florida (which was awesome by the way! Thanks to all those who wished me a happy trip) and had to immediately start preparing for Easter. In between all that I have lines for my next show to memories. Word of advice, if anyone asks if you want to play 5 roles, you say "NO WAY!" So anyway, I'm going to try writing a longer chapter to make up for lost time. So anyway here we go chapter 18. Oh and I'm going to start with a recap of last chapter as a reminder. Enjoy!

_Soon we heard the sound of 30 cheering Brooklynites. Our gazes cast down to the doors of the warehouse and saw the boys running down the streets, some occasionally flipping in the air. But I could only focus on one. Liam, who was leading the boys into battle and serious look plastered on his face as he held his gold, tipped cane in a death grip._

"_We can't let then go alone." Nuala suddenly solemnly said still looking out as the boys made their way down the road. _

_As much as I didn't want to, I agreed with her. The boys needed us, they needed every man that they could get. _

"_What are we going to do?"_

_She turned towards me, a glint in her eyes and a smirk matching her brother's plying in her lips. _

"_I have a plan."_

10 minutes later, Aoife and Nuala had finished wrapping their chests in old rags and had ditched the dresses and skirts they were wearing and had adorned themselves in the old worn clothing of Ryder and Spot. They tied up their hair with old cords from newspapers and tucked their thick tresses under their hats. Adding some dirt and ash on their faces finished the illusion they were playing. In their disguise, they had hoped nobody would recognize them. After Nuala had told Aoife her plan to dress as boys, sneak out of the warehouse and help the newsies in their fight, they quickly got to work agreeing that going out to fight was a better choice than staying behind, regardless of what they both had promised Spot.

"Now remember the plan Aoif. Tiger is downstairs guarding the door in the front, so we climb down the fire escape from Spot's room and sneak in the back where he won't see us."

Aoife nodding her head took the time to admire Nuala, and the wisdom and strength of the years she held.

The girls opened the door of their room as gently as they could and snuck down the hall to Spot's, being as careful as they could to stay hidden from Tiger's watchful eye. Once they were safely in Spot's room, they brought their plan to action, but a noise from the first floor distracted them. The hard _bang _echoed from the first landing and Aoife and Nuala looked at each other confusion etched on their faces.

"What was that?" Aoife wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Nuala answered.

But they would soon know.

"Let's hurry; I'm sure the boys are all at the fight spot by now, along with all the Queen's boys."

The girls turned towards the window and begun to pry it open, when they heard a voice from the doorway that stopped them.

"Well not _all _the Queen's boys." The voice mocked. The girls spun around and saw Mach along with four other Queen's newsie, two of them planking him on each side.

"I'se must say, you'se girls can pull off your little disguise pretty wells. Sept' or da fact I'se can see right through you'se. "Matches began walking closer to them, taking menacing steps forward as a lion would as it stalks his prey. "Da only question is, why would Spot leave his two best weaknesses here all alone? You'se knows what ta do boys."

And the last words before Aoife threw her first punch was "Nuala run!"

~*~ at the boarder of Brooklyn and Queen~*~

The Brooklyn boys had reached their destination after the Queens boys had. Spot led the ragged army to the fight and he was determined to win this battle once and for all. This was his chance to prove for the last time that he was the best leader Brooklyn had to offer, and he would do anything to keep his beloved borough safe, along with its newsies.

"Well, well." The slimy voice of Blade rung from the shadows. "Looks like Brooklyn did show up after all."

"You'se knows, I'se can say da same bout you'se. I was thinkin on my ways here if you'se was too much of a coward ta show." Spot retorted.

"Well Spotty boy, you'se may think of me as a coward, but at least I'se didn't leave some things at my warehouse…things that just might destroy you."

It took a few moments for Spot to realize that he was talking about Aoife and Nuala. _Of course! _He thought. _He knew I was going to make them stay. _Seeing the evil glint in Blades eye, with a battle cry Spot lunged towards his opponent, beginning the battle.

"Nuala run!" Aoife yelled as two of the Queen's newsies came at her. She swung her fist around and punched one boy in the face causing him to tumble to the ground. The other boy who attacked her grabbed her arm, but she quickly jerked it back elbowing him in the stomach. The other two newsies had gone after Nuala, who had made no efforts to try to run away despite what Aoife had instructed. She punched one of her attackers in his nose, smirking when she heard a crack, and she kicked the other in the shin. When they were both down nursing their injuries, Nuala ran over to Aoife and helped her fight her own attackers.

"Nuala, you have to get out of here!" Aoife said as she shoved a boy over to the other girl. Nuala grabbed the boy's shoulders and rammed her knee into his gut causing him to double over. "Go with the plan."

"Not without you. Má cheapann tú mé ag fágáil tú go bhfuil tú dÚsachtach." _If you think I'm leaving you you're crazy._

They spoke in their native tongue so the opposing boys would not know of their plans.

"Nuala, ní mór duit dul chuig do dheartháir agus cabhair a fháil. Beidh mé go breá. Téigh!" _Nuala, you have to go to your brother and get help. I'll be fine. Go!_

With an understanding and determined look in her eye, Nuala took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and tightly nodded her head.

"Tuigim. A bheith sábháilte, le do thoil." _I understand. Be safe, please. _

"Bealtaine Naomh maith leat a chosaint agus a bless tú lá atá inniu ann, agus d'fhéadfadh Trioblóidí tú neamhaird gach céim ar an mbealach."_May the good Saints protect you and bless you today, and may troubles ignore you each step of the way._

With one last burst of anger, Nuala pushed back the boy holding her and made a dash towards the fire escape to execute the plan. She jumped through the frame of the window rolling over the ledge so she landed on her back. Quickly she got up and started to climb down the metal ladder.

"Well don't just stand dere! Go afta er!" was the last thing she heard before running off into the streets of Brooklyn, desperate to find someone who could help.

Meanwhile the fight in Brooklyn was heating up. Boys on each side were fighting with anything they could; broken bottles from the street, wooden planks, their fists. Anything they could.

Spot and Blade were at each other's throats, quite literally. Blade had Spot pinned to the ground, his hands clasped around his neck. Spot's oxygen was running low until he reached in his belt loop, pulled out his slingshot and hit Blade on the side of the head with it, causing him to tumble to the side. Grabbing his collar, Spot stood up dragging Blade with him, and punched his face, once, twice, a third time.

Back in the warehouse Aoife watched Matches pace back and forth in front of her. Two Queen's boys held both of her arms as the other two slipped out the window after Nuala.

"Whateva you'se was planning, it won't woik." Match finally said referring to the secret conversation the girls had before. "Me boys will find dat girl, and do what Blade did, only dis time, they'se won't leave her to be found. And we'se is goin to take ya ta Blade, and you'se is gonna watch your leader die." He finished as he stopped pacing in front of her. After seconds of glaring, Aoife leaned forward and spit directly in Matches face.

"Saol íseal!" she insulted as she was restrained form lunging at Matches by the boys who held her. With his chin tilted down glaring menacingly at Aoife not bothering to wipe the saliva that slowly dripped down his face, Matches brought back his hand and backhanded Aoife causing her head to snap to the side her hair fanning over her face and an involuntary cry escape from her lips. He moved forward and grabbed her chin in his large calloused hand pulling her head erect.

He pulled her face close to his, and he whispered in her ear.

"You will watch Brooklyn fall."

He walked past her, finally wiping the side of his face with his sleeve. "Do it."

"Whatever _you _have planned it won't work!" Aoife said using Matches words.

Seeing Matches turn around and grin at her was the last thing she was before a blasting pain erupted on the right side of her head and she slid into darkness.

A/N Hey again. So first off, I hope everybody had a Happy Easter and ate lots of chocolate! I sure did. Secondly, I want to apologies for this taking so long to upload a new chapter. The next one should be out soon but no promises. And most of it will be in Nuala's POV, so that should be interesting to write. Some facts about the story, the "boom" that Nuala and Aoife heard from downstairs was Tiger trying to fight off the invading Queen's newsies. "_May the good Saints protect you and bless you today, and may troubles ignore you each step of the way" _is an old Irish goodbye blessing, and I think it fit Nuala/Aoife's situation well. And the insult Aoife says to Matches (Saol íseal) means low life. Well that's it for now. Ta-ta! Hope you enjoyed. Please follow/favorite and review, it really makes my day!


	19. Dangerous Game

Chapter 19

Dangerous Game

A/N Hey everybody! So sorry this chapter took a bit longer to upload than expected. Like, MUCH longer, so I am really sorry. I had a bunch of work to make up from the days I missed of school and I have extra rehearsals for my show starting yesterday. But I tried to make this an extra good chapter! Note to remember it's in Nuala's POV, which I thoroughly enjoyed writing in. hope you enjoy!

_Keep going. Keep going. Keep going._ That is all that was going through my mind as I ran further into the abandoned streets of Brooklyn.

I heard Aoife tell me to run. In our native tongue, we had agreed I would find Spot and get help. So I hopped onto the window frame and fell the few feet down onto the fire escape. I landed hard on my back and I was sure new bruises would form there, but I quickly got up and started to climb the ladder two stories to the ground. As soon as my foot touched the bumpy stone path, I did not even bother to look up at the 3 Queens newsies who I knew were coming after me.

I dodged in and out of streets trying my best to lose my predators. I spotted a couple large stacks of crates at the opening of one alley and quickly went to hide behind them. I tried to slow my breathing down so my panting wasn't as noticeable. One wrong move could get me found so I sat completely still grasping my knees to my chest in a small ball. I heard footsteps and boys voices get closer to my hiding spot, and I sucked in the last of my breath and closed my eye, wanting this nightmare to be over. To my relief the footsteps turned around and the voices faded into nothing. I waited a few minutes when I knew they were gone to let out the breath I was holding and I got up and ran.

I had been running for about 10, 12 minutes and I had a sharp pain in my side and my legs and bottoms of my feet felt like they were on fire. But I did not give up. There's one boy chasing after me, but I am confident that he won't be able to catch me. I hear a thud and turn around to see that he fell. He stands up, but he's still a couple yards away from me so I smirk at him. I continue running and I don't stop for anything, not for the few people who I ran into on the street, or the crates that I encountered at the mouth of an alley. Sucking in a much air as my lungs could take in at a time, I took sharp turns left and right trying to lose the boys that were following me, but apparently, I did a lousy job. I ran into a side alley and looked back behind me. I did not see anyone come after me and I let out a sigh of relief as I continued to get much needed air into my lungs. It wasn't until I turned back around that I realized that my antics were not so great.

At the other end of the alley were Shooter, Pidge, and Bones; the Queens newsies sent out after me. If it was possible, my heart began to beat faster and I could feel my breath starting to shake along with the rest of my body. A million things ran through my mind. What would they do to me? To Aoife? I never made it to Spot to warn him so what is going to become of everybody? Never in my life have I felt so upset with myself. If anything bad happened to anyone, it would be all my fault. I would never forgive myself.

My thoughts were interrupted as Shooter the leader of this little trio stepped towards me.

"Well hello dere Starlight. Long time no see huh?"

It was true, Shooter and I used to have childish crushed on each other, but when he left Brooklyn for Harlem, I had stopped such likings. But he didn't, at every social newsie gathering; he still hit on me and tried to make me change my mind. _Of course it was him sent to get my. _I bitterly thought.

"Not long enough." I replied back.

"Ho, ho still the same spitfire that you were. See you haven't changed much."

"By change if you mean went traitor on Brooklyn, then no I haven't changed." I said with a scowl. Liam was right; my mouth _would_ get me in trouble one day. Shooter lunged forward and backhanded me across my cheek with such force, my head snapped to the side, allowing my brown hat to fly off my head and my brown curls to tumble down my shoulders. The slap hurt, but I held my cry inside. I would not give Shooter the satisfaction. He reached forward and with a strong grasp, clutched my chin in his palm forcing me to look up at him. He bent forward so his face was close to mine.

"You'se wanna see a traitor?" he said to me before he roughly let go of my face. I brought my hand up to my chin to try to stop the aching in it. "Dere's your traitor." He pointed to where Pidge and Bones were standing. I looked at them confused until they parted and a third boy was revealed. My eyes widened in shock and I'm pretty sure my jaw was hanging open. There in front of me was Echo, standing up straight and erect, yet there was a certain sadness in his eyes.

"Nuala, please I never meant for it to go this far-"he tried to plead with me, but I would not listen. A hundred questions ran through my mind and none of them made sense. I stood my ground and waited for him to come to me, which he did. Once he got close enough I reached out and shoved him back with everything I had. He stumbled back, but I wasn't done. I advanced again but before I could push him, I felt Pidge and Bones wrap their hands around my arms restricting me back. But I still fought and screamed.

"We, trusted you! Spot did, I did! Does that mean nothing to you? Trust?"

"Starlight please try to-"

"Try to what?" I interrupted before he finished. "Here you out? Understand? Well I'll never understand. You told him! You told Blade Aoife and I would be at the warehouse!" I accused.

"Star I never meant for anyone to get hurt!"

"Yeah? Well they did." I finally spat out. I did not believe that he had any ounce of remorse in him, otherwise he wouldn't have done it right? My second thought went to Liam. What would he do if and when he found out? Does he already know?

"And what about Spot huh?" I ask still trying to free myself form the boy's grasp. "You grew up together, he trusted you, respected you and for what? For you to turn traitor!"

"Star _please_! Let me explain.-"

"I don't need you to explain _anything."_

"I never wanted you to get hurt, or anyone else."

"What?" I asked. We had been arguing over each other and I want sure I heard him right.

"I never wanted you to get hurt." He repeated. I was confused. It's not like he had cared for me, maybe he did as an act but he didn't mean it, otherwise why would he got traitor?

"It's true." Shooter said from behind me. "He went crazy afta' he found out what Blade did. Started chokin' em out."

"Why?" I asked mostly Echo.

"Because it was never meant to go that far."

He stepped closer to me, and I did not struggle to push him forward again. Maybe he was telling the truth?

"Echo I-"

But before I could finish, I was push backwards into the awaiting arms of Shooter. He wrapped one arm around my waist and another around my chest restricting my arms from movement. But that's not to say I didn't try to get away.

"Now, we'se ave strict orda's from Blade ta finish the job he didn't." he bent close to me and whispered in my ear, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine. "An dat's somethin I've wanted foar a long time." He spun me around to face him and roughly crashed his lips on mine.

_God please not again! _I thought. I'll be dammed if I let something like that happen again so I fought with all my might to get Shooter off of me. With a rush of adrenalin, I shoved him back and landed a swift punch to his cheek. Panting I stood tall and fearless my fists clenched at my sides.

"You always ave been a liddle spitfire huh?" he said slowly waling to me. "I see Blade didn't crush your spirit as much as he wanted to. Well, I bet him I could."

At this, all the boys in the alley, save or Echo, started to walk towards me. They started to close in one me and I knew what they were trying to do. I swiftly turned back to Shooter and with all my might pushed him down. The second I turned around, I ran straight into Pidge's grasp. He's got me now, and I have no idea what to do about it except kick and scream for help. I did a good job of it because I heard him let out a low grunt and he loosened his grasp on me. I tred to make another break for it but I stll had Bones to take are of. Taking me by the elbows he lifs me a bit in the air then ruthlessly h throws me down on the ground, and I can hear the sickening crack that my head makes when it meets the stone ground. I tried to get up but Shooter was climbing on top of me pinning my legs and arms to the ground. I could hear muffling fighting in the background, and wondered what was going on, but my main focus in that moment was getting Shooter the hell off of me. I struggled but ultimately he was pretty much sitting on my torso laughing at my struggle. I shut my eyes not wanting to see the satisfied smirk playing on his face. But I opened them quickly as I felt the pressure from my stomach gone and I saw Shooter being dragged off of me by none other than Echo. Sitting up I looked around and saw the other two boys lying on the ground Bones was clutching his arm and Pidge had a deep cut on his face and his lip was bleeding. Echo dragged Shooter away from me and shoved him to the ground. He started to walk towards me with his arm outstretched to try to help me up.

"Come on, we're getting out of here." He said to me. When I was about to put my hand in his, I looked over his shoulder and saw an angry Shooter advancing towards us.

"Look out!" I yelled but it was too late. Shooter hand Echo on the ground and they were wrestling with each other, rolling all on the ground throwing punches and kicks in whenever they could. But I wasn't going to just sit there and watch. I knew I had to do something and out of the corner of my eye, I was Bones starting to stand up so I marched over to him and gave him a swift kick to his stomach causing him to double over. Then I turned to Pidge and got him in the face. When my work was done there, I looked over to see if Echo had made any progress. To my dismay he didn't. In fact when I looked over I saw Shooter kick him in the side and he rolled onto the ground. Shooter caught my eye, got up and started to walk towards me spitting the blood out of his mouth on the sidewalk.

Echo got up first and tried to beat Shooter and get to me first.

"Don't touch her!" he yelled. Shooter turned around and delivered a punch to Echo's eye

"Echo!" I yelled, he may have been a traitor, but Echo did not deserve this. "Shooter, stop it! Please, don't hurt him." My voice had shrunk into a pathetic squeal that I would never forgive myself for letting out.

Shooter moved his face so it was inches from mine. "Aww, is the little Nuala begging now?" He ran his fingers down my cheek and I tried to bite them. He pulled his hand back and slapped me across the face harder than the first time. This tie, I lost balance and stumbled to the ground landing hard on my shoulder.

"SHOOTER, IF YOU LAY ANOTHER HAND ON HER, I'LL…" Echo yelled. His anger was finally starting to show through. Maybe Echo really is as sorry as he said he was.

"You'll what? You can't stop me so you may as well stop trying. I'm going to stay strong to Queens and to Blade, like you should have done!"

"No. what I should have done was never leave Brooklyn." the two boys squared off and were ready to fight round two. Before the fighting started I noticed Shooter reached into his pocket and put something on his hand. _NO! _I thought. Brass knuckles. But before I could do anything Shooter punched once, twice, three times.

"Echo! Stop hurting him!" I yelled, my voice hoarse. Shooter let echo drop to the ground and menacingly started to walk towards me.

I then heard a slam from behind me at the front of the alley along with a set of footsteps. Every face except for Echo's held an expression of pure malice towards whoever was behind me.

"You." Shooter said a shocked expression on his face.

"Get. Away. From. Her. Now." Ryder said, as calmly as he could manage.

I turned around and saw Ryder standing there behind me in the flesh. He walked past me taping me on the shoulder as a comforting sign. But his main focus was the boy standing in front of him. He walked forward and stopped in front of me as if to put a protective barrier between myself and Shooter.

"Well, well. Look who it is. Abandon the fight Ryder?"

"Not a chance. I came to find our girls. And it looks like I'se did a good job finding one. Da question is how's did you'se know?"

"Well we couldn't ave done it without da help of out liddle spy." Shooter said motioning to Echo who was just starting to sit up from the ground.

"I knew it! I knew we shouldn't have trusted you, you son of a…" Ryder was yelling. Before he did something stupid, I ran up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryder no it not what you think." I told him." He's not a traitor, well anymore." I added.

"What?"

"He helped me. He was trying to protect me from Shooter."

At the mention of his name, Ryder turned to Shooter.

"I'se will deal with you'se later." He said to Echo. "But right now I'se want to finish off with did weasel."

"Ryder he had brass knuckles, be careful." I warned.

"I'll be okay." And that is when he threw the first punch at Shooter. All hell broke loose after that. Shooter had punched back causing Ryder to stumble away, but not until he landed a kick to Shooters stomach. Ryder lost his balance and fell to the ground. Shooter kicked him in the stomach before hovering over him delivering blow after blow to his face. That is when I napped and realized what was going on. The man I loved was getting the tar beat out of hi and I was just standing there. Not even thinking I ran with all my might and tackled Shooter to the ground getting him off of Ryder. We rolled on the ground and once again he was straddling me my arms pinned to either side of my face.

"So, how's about we'se finish where we left off huh?" he bent down I'm guessing to try to kiss me, but quickly I spat in his face. Caught off guard his grasp on my wrists loosened ever so slightly and so I brought my fist up ant punched his face. Then I wrapped one of my legs around his waist and brought it down, causing our positions to change.

"Oh, so you like da top."

That was it for me. I started punching, and punching and punching until Shooter's face looked like a bloody mess. But I did not stop even when he went unconscious. It wasn't until Ryder had recovered, realized what I was doing and pulled me of him that I stopped. But even as I was being lifted from him I still managed to get a kick in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa fistey pants. Calm down." He said to me. He turned to the other boys in the ally who were too in shock to say anything.

"Whose next?" Ryder asked. The boys looked at each other and like the cowards I know they were made a dash for it. I had finally realized how tired I was and my adrenalin rush was gone so I started to fall in an exhausted heap. If it wasn't for Ryder holding me up I would be on the ground.

"Star, are you'se okay?"

"Yeah I think so."

"What happened?"

"Aoife and I, were in he warehouse, Queens came, Shooter. Aoif told me to run, but, I got caught. Fighting, then you came." I said between breaths. My brain was all scrambled up and I was exhausted so I clearly wasn't speaking right.

Ryder reached a hand gently under my chin and guided me head up. It felt so much better than when Shooter had done it. He pulled my face towards his and captured my lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you Nuala."

"I love you too." I said back to him. "But Ryder, how did you know to come here?"

"Back at the fight Blade was bragging about how he knew that you girls would be all alone in the warehouse. So Spot sent me to find you'se. But it's only you. Where's Aoife?"

"That's the thing. She told me to run and find Spot to get help, but I ran into some trouble. I don't know where she is, but Matches probably took her."

"Nuala, I'm so sorry. We should have listened to you and never left you alone. You'se was better of coming with us. On the night of the party, I promised I would never let you out of my sight, but I broke it, and I'll neva forgive myself."

"Dillon, I love you, and I know you will always be there to protect me."

" Nuala, we have to find Aoife and get back to Spot, he's a good fighter, but I don't know how much longer he can hold up."

"Well what are we standing around for. Lets go!" we were walking out of the ally when a voice stopped up.

"Wait there's something you must know!" it was Echo. His hand was clenched around his stomach and he was limping towards us. "You must hurry, Blade is planning to use Aoife against Spot to bring Brooklyn down. I have made a lot of bad decisions in the past and turning on Brooklyn is at the top of my list. So please let me help and try to undo the past."

Ryder and I looked at each other then back at Echo.

"Take care of yourself, and get to the fight as quick as you can." Ryder said.

He turned to go but I stopped. I had to do something. I walked up to Echo and hugged him.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear. I smiled at him and walked to Ryder. He took his hand in mine and we raced as fast as we could to the fight.

A/N Whew! My fingers hurt from typing so furiously! Haha but I had to get this chapter done. So Echo had a change of heart? What do you think? And virtual cookies to anyone who got the Frozen reference! To be honest I do not know when the next chapter will be posted. As I mentioned earlier I have weekend rehearsals and 6 hours weekday rehearsals. Plus homework, so yeah I shall try my best! Thank you to those who reviewed keep them coming! Don't forget to review/follow/favorite! Thanks for reading and being so patient!


	20. Showcase

Ch 20

Showcase

A/N Hey guys! I cannot begin to explain how sorry I am for not uploading in forever! I can go on with a list of excuses, but I don't want to keep you guys from reading any longer. You've waited long enough! Now this chapter is going to consist of a lot different POV'S to get a lot of character insight. So enjoy!

_~*~ RECAP~*~_

_Meanwhile the fight in Brooklyn was heating up. Boys on each side were fighting with anything they could; broken bottles from the street, wooden planks, their fists. Anything they could. _

_Spot and Blade were at each other's throats, quite literally. Blade had Spot pinned to the ground, his hands clasped around his neck. Spot's oxygen was running low until he reached in his belt loop, pulled out his slingshot and hit Blade on the side of the head with it, causing him to tumble to the side. Grabbing his collar, Spot stood up dragging Blade with him, and punched his face, once, twice, a third time._

~*~ Spots POV before events of the last chapter~*~

The fight was getting out of control. I can honestly say that this was the worst fight I had ever been in. even though Manhattan had kept their word and backed us up in the fight, it was the least they could do after we saved their sorry asses in the strike. Jacky-boy and his newsies were all there, Racetrack, Skittery, Kid Blink, Much. All I could focus on now though, was the pathetic boy who I was repeatedly punching out. I had blades shirt collar grasped firmly in my left hand and I swing my right fist at his face two times, and then once again for good measure. I smirked when I heard a crack and his nose started bleeding. I couldn't let him get away with anything he had done in the past. Threatening Brooklyn and Aoife, hurting Nuala, stabbing Brooklyn in the back. Everything he had done, and now he was going to pay. I punched him in the stomach once more and shoved him to the ground before I kicked him in the stomach knocking the air out of him.

My boys were taking some hard hits. Queens had come prepared with clubs, bats chains all things street kids used in fights and I'm not proud to admit we were getting slaughtered. But blade's words were ringing in my mind. I had to get to the warehouse, but I couldn't abandon this fight. So I searched franticly around for the next person who would go for me.

I saw Ryder fighting with two Queens boys, but he was holding his own well. He was holding one boy up, his arm around his chest and when the other boy went to punch him, Ryder turned the boy he was holding to take the hit…a move I have seen Jack Kelly do often. I sharply whistled to get his attention. And quickly he punched the boy in front of him and made his way over to me.

"What is it?" he asked. He was panting and sweat was forming on his forehead.

"I'se think Aoif and Star are in danger. I'se needs ya ta go to the warehouse and help em alright?"

"Not a problem, do you'se know's what's goin on?"

"Blade. He knows hat we left dem alone."

"Shit." Ryder cursed under his breath. He gave me a curt nod and took off to the warehouse. I watched him run with all his might and one he was out of sight, I returned to the fight only to find Blade was nowhere to be seen.

About twenty minutes later, I heard two voices calling my name. I punched out the kid I was fighting and turned around to see Ryder and my sister running towards me hand in hand, but Aoife wasn't with them. I was glad to see my sister was safe, but I was worried for Aoife. I jogged towards them and Nuala embraced me in a hug. I wrapped my arms comfortingly around her and kissed the top of her head like I always do when she's scared or in trouble.

"Are you'se alright?" I asked her

"Yeah I'm fine." She said through pants. "But Aoife, she told me to go and get help, to find you-I don't know what happened to her. I think they got her. Matches was there at the warehouse."

I nodded my head and thought about what I was going to do next to find Aoife, but I didn't have to look very far.

~*~At the same time~*~

Aoife awoke to the sound of shuffling feet and distant shouting. Slowly she propped her elbows up on the dirty stone ground of the ally and lifted herself up. She brought her hand to the back of her head only to wince as her fingers grazed the bump on the back of her head. Suddenly the world was spinning and she felt dizzy and nauseous. Then she suddenly heard a noise at the opening of the alley. Through the night mist and the eerie glow of the oiled streetlamp, Aoife squinted her eyes and noticed a figure stalking towards her. She heard shuffling feet behind her and that was when Aoife realized how dangerous the situation had become.

"So I'se see you'se couldn't ave gotten away like you're friend huh?"

Aoife immediately recognized that voice. How could she ever forget it?

"Nuala will find help." Aoife bravely said sticking her chin out at Blade who now stood in front of her. She took in his image and felt pride, but also worries. Lia was no doubt the cause of his bloodied nose and bruised eye, but then she thought of how Liam must have looked. "She'll find Liam and he'll beat you."

"I'se wouldn't be so sure about dat. You'se see, your liddle friend is bein taken care of right now. She'll never make it ta precious Spot."

"Mac an saol Ísle soith!" she swore at him.

"Now, now, dere's no need for insults here, sweetheart."

"Don't you dare call me that! I'm not anything to you."

"Ohh right, you'se is probably only lettin _Liam_ call you dat. You'se are, after all, his girlfriend, am I correct?" Blade said in a mockingly manner. He had spat out Liam's name with such malice that Aoife wince, and she hated herself for blushing at the question.

"N…No. I'm not." She stuttered trying to cover up the fact that Liam was in fact courting her. But she did not want Blade to know that. She didn't want him to know the Liam had a soft spot for her. That would just lead to trouble and Aoife wanted to avoid as much trouble as she could.

"Oh well, better for me!"

_So much for avoiding trouble, _Aoife thought to herself.

Blade then dragged Aoife up by her arm and shoved her deeper into the alley yelling to the few newsies that were there to keep watch. No one could come help her or hear her scream. She figured Blade had snuck out of the fight to meet up with the newsies who had brought her there. She was scared. She remembered the awful things he had done to Nuala and her heart began racing in fear that the same thing would happen to her. She began to shake and struggle again.

Blade simply pulled her up towards him and slapped her across the face. The blow knocked her onto the ground and with an involuntary cry, she landed on her shoulder on the cold stone and he climbed on top of her.

"No…No…NO!" Aoife began to scream as Blade's hands roamed across her body, up and down her arms moving to her shoulders and down her sides. "GET OFF ME." She kneed him in the groin and he stopped. She used all the strength she had to push his body off her and get up. She ran to the opening of the alley only to remember it was being guarded. With a burst of bravery, she turned around and ran the other way past Blade who was starting to recover from the blow Aoife gave him. As she ran passed Blade, he made an attempt to reach out and grab her ankles, but Aoife swiftly jumped over his reaching hands and continued out of the alley ignoring the yells she heard behind She got to the end of the alley and ran out into the street deciding to take a sharp turn to the left. She had only been in Brooklyn for a few weeks and did not know the city very well, epically not in the dark. She ran, her feet pounding the pavement, using the sounds of fighting boys being her guide. She looked back to make sure no one was following her.

~*~Aoife's POV ~*~

I could tell I was about a street to the boarder of Brooklyn and Queens because the sound of shouts and angry cries filled the ar. I was running on the side streets trying to keep out of sight and not get caught. I was getting close and was hiding behind some milk crates at the opening of an alley when a stray alley cat hissed and ran past me. Startled I backed up but clumsily tripped over a crate and fell backwards landing hard on my back, my knees dangling over the edge of the crate and my hat now lying on the ground next to me. The black cat looked at me with evil yellow eyes and ran off crossing my path.

_Bad omen right there. _I thought to myself.

Grumbling quietly to myself I swung my legs over the crate and sat up picking up my hat, clutching it in my hand as I stood and marched out of the alley. Trying to figure out where I was going to go next I didn't notice a large figure coming up behind me. A hand grabbed a fistful of my hair, which hurt like crazy, and wrapped an arm around my mouth. I would have kicked him, but even the slightest movement was excruciating. Curse long hair…

I tried to scream as the boy holding me dragged me out of hiding and he shoved me in the middle of a circle of newsies. I looked up and standing a few yards away from me was Liam, looking beaten and bloodied but strong as ever. The gang was behind him and I also saw some boys from Manhattan as well as Ryder and Nuala. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized that she had gotten away safely.

"Ahh, Spot Conlon. Say hello to the King, Aoife darling," Blade said sweetly, yanking me off the ground roughly by my arm.

My vision swam at the sudden movement and I blinked a few times, looking up to see Liam in all his rugged proud newsboy glory, looking pissed, bleary-eyed, and something like relieved to see that I wasn't maimed, dead, or somewhere in the middle of those.

"Liam!" I yelled. He looked down and yelled my name as well. I began to get up but was held back as a pair or arms snaked around my waist and through my hair again. I knew those arms. Blade was desperate and was going to use me as one last strike against Liam.

"Let da goil go, Blade, we got ya beat." Liam said calmly and confidently.

Blade pulled my head back and tightened his grasp around my waste to show he meant business. I tried my best not to make any noise, because that would just make me seem more vulnerable and him more in control of this. I did not want that. If I was going to be part of Brooklyn, I had to be strong. For Liam. But unfortunately a little, high pitched, "agh" slipped out. Ryder moved to charge at him, but Blink quickly stopped the action, knowing it would make my situation worse. I did not know Blink very well, but I did know he did not like to make bad situations worse. I tried not to stare as his bad eye was showing…and it looked bad.

"Ah, ah, ah." Blade growled, the arm that was around my waste relaxed a bit as Blade went to go grab something. He got out his infamous blade and slipped it up to my neck, resting the sharp blade against it. This was so bad. "Come any closer and da goil here get's it. Ya got me?" he warned.

They all looked to Liam for guidance, and he looked a bit stricken, but only I could tell from the look in his eyes. My eyes were watering slightly as Blade's grip on my hair tightened.

"Now youse is gonna give me what I'se want." He called out to his boys and they gathered around us all looking relatively pleased with the change of the upper hand. I looked over and saw Ryder holding onto Nuala's hand. I was glad she got out okay. Jack looked darkly at them all, Skittery held up a bruised up Mush, and Blink was tying a rag around his eye in place of his missing eye patch as they watched. But nobody looked angrier than Liam, who kept his eyes on Blade the whole time.

"We'll give ya whateva." Jack said stonily. A new tone for him. "Just let da goil go."

Blade seemed to think for a minute, which was odd for a guy like him, who normally wouldn't seem to think about anything. He turned his glare from Jack who had spoken up to Liam who was getting rather impatient. Then he said, "You've got plenty o' goils here in Brooklyn, but she's different ain't she? You'se would do anything for her, but I'se is havin somethin else in mind. I'se is thinkin, a trade and you wanna know who I'se like?"

Out of nowhere, Matches appeared in the circle of newsies and grabbed Nuala something along the lines of how Blade was holding me minus the knife, and pulled her away from Ryder despite his cries of protests.

"I'se like dat spitfire sista of yours Spot."

"No!" Liam, Ryder and myself all shouted. I tried to elbow Blade, but I only managing to make my skull scream in agony. I closed my eyes tight as Blade pulled me closer pulling my head back; Blink yelled something like, "Just let her go already!" I wasn't afraid for myself, in that moment. I was afraid for Nuala and the boys. I was afraid for Ryder and Jack and my friends who could be attacked right now just because I was too stupid to be paying attention to my surroundings. But especially for Liam, I knew what Blade was doing. He was proposing a trade, up for Brooklyn and I knew which one Liam would choose. Blade then shoved me to the side into another newsies grasp so he could walk over to Nuala.

"We'se ave had some good times huh?" Blade said to Nuala who was still being held by Matches. He ran a finger down her cheek, smiling.

I gazed over to Ryder to find he was seething with anger. Any moment now I was sure I would be able to see smoke rising from him. Liam's hands were balled into fists and he too was shaking with anger.

"Get yer hands off me." Nuala said angrily.

Before anyone could do anything, Blade backhanded her so hard that she stumbled in Matches grasp.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Ryder yelled. He almost got away from the hands holding him back, he was so angry.

"Ah! I'se see da lovely second in command of Spot Conlon's has a thing for his sista!" Blade laughed and then walked back over to me taking me captive in his arms once again.

"Ad you'se." he said to me. "Youse could ave been fun. You'se a pretty little t'ing." Blade rasped making my skin crawl. His breath warm on my neck, the hand holding his knife slid down over my arms. "Pretty name too, what's it mean again? Beautiful, radiant?"

"Get off o' her!" Liam called, taking a charge toward us.

"At least my name doesn't mean dark one." I said loud enough for only him to hear. Kieran, although a beautiful strong name had an evil meaning.

He growled putting his knife back up to my neck. I cranked my aching neck back more to protect it from getting cut. "Alright! I'se is here ta make a proposal. I'se give you back da girls, when you'se give me Brooklyn and step down from king."

"That will never happen!" I heard Nuala yell. She was quickly silenced by a tug of her hair and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack and Blink holding back Ryder from beating Matches to a pulp.

"Well what do you ave ta say?" he asked in a mocking manner to me spinning me around to I faced him. He still held his blade pointed at me.

"I think you need to get over yourself. You're not all that great and powerful. You're just a coward that has his rats do your work for you. Liam will never give you Brooklyn." 

~*~ Normal POV~*~

There wasn't a sound except for Aoife's and Blades breathing both was ragged and short. Most of Brooklyn and even Queens had expected Blade to attack her, but he stayed where he was, staring back.

Bloods muttered 'Bitch' under his breath, raising his fist slightly but then stopped. An idea came to his mind. He grinned, knowing a way to make Liam even madder. "Well then, what would you say if I did this?" Blade pulled Aoife close and kissed her hard and rough, claiming her lips in a possessive kiss. Aoife tried to wriggle away but it was no use, he was too strong.

"Damnit, Shatter! Get thehell off her! I'll kill ya!"

Aoife fought away and punched him hard in the face. Everyone had jumped up shocked but Blade had grabbed hold of Aoife's wrists before she could get away.

"Who the hell do ya think ya are? Don't ya ever touch her again! I'll come after ya myself! Dirty Bastard-get offa her!"

Aoife turned and looked up at Liam who was being restrained by four Brooklynites, two on each side. When she turned her gaze back to Blade she was shocked to see his cheek was already a little purple where she had hit him.

"You'se got a choice Conlon." Blade said once again turning Aoife to face the crowd, his arm across her chest, his blade at her throat. "It's Brooklyn or you're girls. You choose."

"Don't do it Spot." Nuala pleaded with her brother.

"I'se will barter for the life of the girls," he said simply.

"No Liam!" Aoife yelled as she tried to get away from.

Liam stepped forward and spit shook with Blade's free hand not meeting Aoifes sorrow filled gaze. She wished all of this was just a dream, that she would wake up and it would all be over. She knew how hard Liam had worked for Brooklyn, and now he was giving all that up just because of her. Liam held out his infamous gold tipped cane. Whoever had the cane was the leader. That was just fact, and nobody could believe Spot would just let it all go. With his free hand Blade grabbed the cane and brought it close to his person.

"Alright, it's done, now give me da girls." Spot said.

Blade snapped his fingers and Nuala was roughly shoved at Ryder's feet. Quickly he swiftly scooped her up into a loving embrace.

"Now Aoife." Spot said.

"Youse know, I's think I'se is gonna keep er a liddle while longer. She would make a beautiful queen you know." 

"You mac an saol Ísle soith! We shook on it!" Spot yelled, realizing he had been foolish to trust Blade with his girls life.

"Well, I'se think by now you'se should ave known not ta trust me."

Before Spot could attack Blade, he snapped his fingers and at least thirty Queen's newsies rushed in from the shadows and began to fight round two with Brooklyn and Manhattan. All hell broke loose. Newsies were fighting with anyone they could with anything they could get their hands on- wooden planks, broken bottles.

Aoife though had had enough. With a sudden burst of anger she lifted her elbow and jammed it into Blades side causing him to double over. Once free of his grasp she kicked his wrist a few ties and eventually he let go of the cane. She called out to Liam who was currently fighting a much larger newsboy than him and she threw his cane to him before quickly moving out of the way. No matter how much she wanted to have it out with Blade, she knew Liam would do a better job.

"Get Nuala and go somewhere safe." He told Aoife after he swiftly caught the flying object and used his newly returned cane as his weapon and bashed a newsie in the head with it.

"She ain't yours, and she ain't never gonna be!" Spot lunged forward, tackling Blade. They rolled around for awhile Spot trying to unarm Blade of his knife. Eventually Spot sat on top of him and repeatedly hit Bloods over and over again in the face. Then he attempted to slam his wrist on the ground until the knife finally fell out. Spot slid the knife away from Blades reach. Blade had seized this opportunity and had punched Spot a few times in his arms; numbingly them almost until Spot couldn't use them. Blade tried, but couldn't get anywhere near Spot's face. Spot wasn't letting him recover and punched him in the nose. If he didn't break it before, it was certainly broken now.

Grabbing Blade by the collar of his shirt once again, he roughly pulled him up forward so they were looking at each other face to face.

"Go now." Spot said before letting Blade drop to the ground. For good measure he placed a foot on his chest trapping him there. "I'se is gonna maybe be nice and not send my boys afta you'se if you get outta here now. Face it Blade, you'se lost. I'se would neva give up Brooklyn. I'se is always gonna defend er, and dere's nothing you'se could do about it."

Blade sneered at Spot from his position on the ground. "Maybe I'se can't. But I'se always ave boys on my side. And da thing about me is dat I'se is not weak like you. I'se don't ave soft spots, unlike you." And with that Blade sharply whistled as a signal for something.

Spot quickly looked up and began franticly began looking to see if Aoife had gotten out safely. He didn't see her at first, so he figured she was somewhere safe, but as he continued to search, he found the result of the whistle. Nuala was being cornered against an alley wall by Matches, a knife getting dangerously close to her. But Spot knew he wouldn't have time to reach her. But still he tried, but as soon as he got up, something happened that made even Spot Conlon watery eyed.

Ryder had been fighting hard. He was bleeding, bruised and sweaty, but he did not stop. He had been fighting for a few minutes before he heard a sharp whistle cut through the air. Looking up, he saw Nuala, a knife pointed directly at her, and he knew Blade had commanded that. Without thinking, he ran to her and pushed here out of the way, but not before he felt a sharp pain penetrating his shoulder.

Ryder cried out in pain as Matches knife plunged into his shoulder and with an even bigger cry as he took the blade out. He slumped slowly to the ground, his hands pressing into his would to try to stop the bleeding.

"Ryder, NO!" Nuala shouted. In a fit of rage she lunged herself at Matches, knocking the knife out of his hand and kicking and punching as much as she could. I wasn't until Jack made his way over to her and took over soaking Matches. Nuala looked over to where Ryder was and quickly made her way over to him tears forming in her eyes. She knelt down and gently laid Ryder down resting his head in her lap as she tries ferociously to stop the bleeding. She took off her hat and pressed it onto his wound her hands shaking all the way.

"Ryder, Ryder. Stay with me." She said. "Stay with me Dillon, I know you can." She wiped the sweat off her forehead smearing his blood on herself, but she didn't care.

"Nuala-." Ryder stuttered.

"Shhh, don't try to talk. Don't worry, we're gonna get outa here." Nuala said.

"No- Nuala- I j-just need ta say-if I'se d-don't ge-get another ch-chance. T-that I'se l-love you." Ryder stumbled out. His face had gotten extremely pale and he was trembling all over.

Nuala couldn't help the tears as they flowed down her cheeks. She bent down and kissed him as passionately as she could without hurting him. Even though his lips were bloody and cold, they still tasted sweet to her. Ryder pulled away and started to cough. Every time he took a breath he winced and slammed his eyes shut crying out in pain.

"Help! Help!" she cried desperately trying to get someone's attention. Pretty soon Spot was behind her hugging her telling her she had to get away. He tried to pull her up off the ground, but she refused to let go of Ryder.

"No, I'm not leaving without him."

"I'm not asking you too. Some of da boys are going ta take him and you'se to the warehouse. Now get and be safe!" Spot ordered.

With one last hug Nuala turned and looked at the two Brooklynites who were asked to carry Ryder back to the warehouse. The two boys picked Ryder up, each putting one of his arms around their shoulders and Nuala helping. They sneaked away from the fight and started their journey.

New yells were heard in the distance, and someone had called out "Harlem!". Inwardly Spot smiled. Harlem had come to back them up in the fight, and now he knew that he had Queen's beat. Next to Brooklyn, Harlem was the toughest borough. If you had them on your side to fight, you had it in the bag.

Spot turned back around ready to finish this fight once and for all. He thought things would not have gotten any worse when he had to save his love and his sister, but this definitely topped it. Blade had planned to kill his sister and he knew why. If he couldn't have Brooklyn, Blade would take away everything from him instead. But the act of courage Ryder displayed had left Spot forever in his debt. But now he was going to end this. If only he had seen what was behind him. Taken by surprise, Liam was shoved forward his head dazing him from being slammed on the stone ground. He turned around and came face to face with Balde's blade.

"Ready to finish this Conlon?"

"Took da words out of me mouth." Spot said landing a punch to Blade. Blade lunged at Spot and pinned him to the ground. Surprising Spot, Blade pulled out a spare knife from his boot and held it erect. Spot brought his hands up and grasped them around the hand with the knife it, struggling with all his might to keep the knife away from him."

Aoife was watching from the sidelines. Spot had whispered to her "Folaigh, fanacht i bhfolach agus nach teacht amach do rud ar bith." Pretty much telling her to hide and stay hidden. But when she had seen Ryder take the hit for Nuala, she could not simply just hide. She got out from hiding and made her way into the fight again. She looked around franticly trying to find Liam and eventually she did; only Blade was on top of him threatening to plunge a knife into him, and she knew nothing good was going to happen. She started towards them but tripped over something. Looking down at the ground she discovered an abandoned sling shot. Remembering earlier that evening when Liam showed her how to use it, she grazed the ground in search of anything that she could load. She stumbled upon a few large sharp pebbles and some larger shards of glad from a broken bottle and picked them up. She loaded a rock into the elastic of the slingshot and tried to remember what Liam had told her.

~*~ Aoife's POV~*~

"_Come ere." _He had told me on the rood just hours before all his happened.

_I did as I was told and stood in front of him he loaded the slingshot yet again and put it in my hand, his hand over my own. He repeated the gesture with my right only this hand held the elastic taught. He leaned closer to me, our bodies were practically touching._

"_Now." He whispered to me. "Bring your elbow down." _

As I loaded this slingshot, I remembered to lower my elbows below my ear, just as he had done.

_He gently moved his right hand from mine to lower my elbow so it was parallel. "An open both eyes." I turned my head a look of confusion on my face. "You'll see twice as good." I turned back, this time with both eyes open, and stretched back the elastic tight. _

Opening both eyes, I got a clear view of my target as it slowly stalked its prey.

"_Good." He whispered in my ear sending chills all over. "Now focus, breathe. Think about what you'se gotta do." He instructed as he maneuvered my hands to aim at a bottle. "Inhale, and release."_

I knew what I had to do. I had to hit Blade, and I could not miss. This was going to be Liam's only chance as a distraction and Beidh mé damanta if I let anything happen to Liam. I took a couple of deep breaths, took aim, and let my pebble fly.

_At his command I let go of the elastic and was satisfied as I was rewarded with the sound of breaking glass._

Everything seemed like it happened in slow motion. One second I had my eye on the stone and then I didn't. Worried I had missed my target I began to load and aim another shot, but them to my surprise just as Blade was beginning to get his knife, closer to Liam's chest he rose it back up, bringing his hand to clasp around the spot I had hit. 

I smiled and loaded the slingshot with a shard of glass again for another round. I followed the same instructions and this time I hit Blade's hand cutting him deep. He cried in pain as he went to hold his hand. Given the opportunity, Liam kicked Blade off of him and disarmed Blade's knife from him. He kicked him on the ground before he looked up and noticed me. He got up and ran towards me, bleeding and sweaty.

"Come on Aoif, you'es is goin home. You'se just saved my life and dat's enough excitement for one day."

"No Liam." I said. "I have come this far in the fight and I want to finish it with you."

"Aoife get home! Nuala and Ryder are on deir way's to's so you'll meet up wif dem."

But before I could argue anymore, I noticed Blade had gotten up regained his knife and was getting close to Liam, a little too close for comfort.

"Mura bhfuil tú é a thabhairt dom beidh mé a chur air."

"Liam, watch out!" I yelled hoping he would sense the danger he was in. Quickly he turned around and tried to block Blade's hit. But it all came so fast. Before anyone knew it Liam's arm was open and bloodies and long gash coming from his triceps to his elbow. He screamed in pain and his eyes started t water, but he did not give up. I don't think Liam Conlon would ever give up. Swiftly and surprisingly gently he pushed me out of the way and charged at Blade with rage and energy I had never seen him with. The fight was intense and I wanted to interfere, but I knew this was his battle, and he would want to finish it. The two boys were throwing punches at each other, Liam's were a little thrown off considering he had to hit with his left hand the whole time. When the pain in his arm got too much he had to result to kicks so he could nurse his wounded arm.

The boys were fighting and fighting, moving closer to the edge of one of the docks and I began to worry. Soon Liam was on the ground and I was afraid that this was going to be the end, but as Blade charged at him, Liam stuck his legs up into Blade's stomach and kicked him off sending him over the edge of the dock down into the cold water below. Blades yell got fainter and fainter and soon was silenced with a loud splash. And it seemed like tie had stopped. At the sound of the splash everyone had stopped fighting to look at Liam who was kneeling down looking over the edge of the dock. Slowly he began to stand up, his hand still clutching his arm. He stood regal and with more power than I have ever seen him and he shouted the four word I bet he had longed to say for a long time.

"The war is over."

It seemed that every newsie Brooklyn, Harlem, Manhattan and even most Queen's erupted in shouts of victory and joy. And I have never been happier or more proud.

~*~ Spot POV~*~

I had done it. _We _had done it. This damn stupid newsie war was finally over and the last time I had seen newsies this happy was when the strike ended. My gazed paned around the battlefield. It seemed no one was hurt too bad, just a few scraped and bruises, and then my gaze turned to Aoife. The beautiful woman had saved my life today, and now that this was over, I could do what we have wanted to do for awhile. I took a few shaky steps towards her, but I was losing strength. I was shaking and losing a lot of blood. The last thing I remember before blacking out was Aoife running towards me.

A/N YAYYY! After God knows how many weeks I finally got the chapter out! Once again I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner. I can honestly say that I have never been so busy in my life before. My shop opens this week and I have had weekend rehearsals for five hours as well as school rehearsals for six. Ugg. Please believe me when I say I was going to upload at the beginning of the week, but I had an unexpected death I've had to cope with so please cut me some slack. But for my devoted readers I have tried to make this chapter the best. At a whopping 6015 words and 20 pages on my word doc. I think I completed the challenge. So yeah what do you guys think of Ryder? Will he make it? What will happen to him? And Spot, well it looks like he defeated Blade in true Lion King fashion! Yayy! So let me know what you think. Please review/favorite and follow, for the sake of injured Ryder! And here are the Irish translations:

Mac an saol Ísle soith!- Low life son of a bitch.

Folaigh, fanacht i bhfolach agus nach teacht amach do rud ar bith- hide stay hidden and don't come out for anything.

Beidh mé damanta- I'll be damned.

Mura bhfuil tú é a thabhairt dom beidh mé a chur air- if you don't give it to me, I'll takr it.

So thank you so much guys for sticking with me and being so patient! You guys are the best and I will try to upload as soon as humanly possible! Thanks again!


	21. A Promise Kept

Chapter 21

A Promise Kept

A/N Hey faithful readers! I first wanted to say thank you for sticking with me and this story even through weeks of non uploads. You guys are the best! So even though I do have two shows today (and it's also closing) I don't have to be at the theater until 12:00 so I figure hey let me try to upload something, so here I am doing my best to write and upload for you guys! So I got a lot of reviews about Ryder and if he will be okay…well you got to read to find out! Enjoy!

The trudge to the warehouse was long and painful for Ryder. Thankfully they made it there without running into any trouble. They figured any newsies on the other side were at the fight, but still Archer and Hawk (the two newsies sent by Spot to bring Ryder back) were ready to fight and protect their friends if there was trouble.

As soon as they reached the lodging house, Nuala and the two newsies who were supporting Ryder dragged him upstairs and placed him on his bunk. Nuala had ordered Hawk to get any rags he could find and a basin of water and sent Archer along to come back with a needle, thread and a bottle of whiskey from her brother's stash. Nuala pulled up a chair close to the bed and began to try to take Ryder's shirt off. When she tried to get it over his head he cried out in pain and finally resulted to cutting open the shirt with a pocket knife one of the boys had brought her. Removing the shirt Nuala worked quickly to try to clean the wound. She dipped the rag into the water and began to clean the dried blood around the wound, being careful not to add too much pressure. Every now and then, Ryder would wince in pain, but he tried to keep a strong façade up for Nuala's sake. He did not want her to worry about him anymore than she already was. He had to be strong for her. But he could not control himself when Nuala poured some of the alcohol on the wound. It burned and stung unlike anything else and he could not contain his outcry. Clenching the bed sheets in his hands he panted and gasped for air and beads of sweat began to for on his forehead.

Nuala looked down at him with kind compassionate and worried eyes. Ryder was so strong. Next to her brother he was the strongest boy she knew. But seeing him like this made her heart want to break. She knew he was trying to be brave and strong, but all she wanted to do was tell him to let it out.

"Shhh, baby it's okay." She whispered to him softly. She picked up the needle and threaded it, ready to sew his freshly cleaned gash up. "Now this might hurt." She warned before she made the first stitch. Being the only girl in a house full of boys, she was sued to treating wounds and giving the boys stitches, but she had never cared for something this grand, and she was hoping she could do it. Ryder fisted up the sheets when the pain came and he curled his lips together instead of screaming out in pain. He did not want to scare Nuala into thinking she was doing a bad job. Thankfully, the gash was not that deep; it was only long, measuring from his left shoulder to his sternum. A few inched deeper and it would have got his heart.

Once the stitching was done, Nuala cut the thread and tied it before splashing the wound once more with the whiskey. Ryder grunted in pain and tightly closed his eyes, gasping in the air that his lungs ached for. Nuala leaned back in the chair looking at Ryder. If it weren't for him, she would be the one lying on the bed, a knife wound in her chest, and she couldn't contain her wondering any longer.

"Why did you so it?" she asked. The simple question came with a simple answer.

"I'se did it because I'se love you. And I promised I'se wouldn't let anything happen to you'se. I said I never would let you'se near em again and dis almost happened to you'se. When I'se saw em hold dat knife up to you'se, I'se thought you'se was gonna-" but he stopped short, not wanting to even think about what would have happened if he hadn't been there.

"You kept your promise."

Ryder gazed at her with confused eyes, so Nuala further explained.

"That night when I told you what Blade did to me, you made a promise that you would avenge me and you did."

"No, I'se didn't!" Ryder argued. He attempted to sit up but winced and was gently pushed back by Nuala. "I'se promised I'se would kill Blade, and I'se didn't –"

"But you put your life in front of mine. Dillon, you took a knife for me, and- well, I'll never be able to repay you, -"

"You'se won't have to. Just make me the happiest man, and let me court you'se, officially. When Spot comes back I'se want em ta give a blessin-or whateva's they'se do now's."

Tears were forming in Nuala's eyes. This was the moment she had prayed for, the day Ryder asked for her to be his girlfriend. Well, she didn't picture it exactly like this, but it was better this way, she thought.

Gently she leaned down and softly placed a kiss on his lips, which he gladly returned. The kiss was interrupted when there were shouts coming from outside and pounding on the door. Nuala and Ryder looked at each other, both thinking of the worst; the battle was lost and Queens was coming. Quickly getting up, Nuala raced to the stairs being careful not to be seen, there she saw Hawk and Archer both branded with a makeshift weapon.

"Stay ere Starlight." Hawk told her. "Arch and I'se is gonna see who'se it is."

Nodding her head, Nuala stepped back and waited for the newsies to get to the door. She held her breath and waited for them to open the door.

~*~Spot's POV~*~

My eyes slowly fluttered open, but only one opened fully, the other was swollen. I felt weird, almost like I was floating, when I looked up, I saw Jacky-boy was supporting me on my right my arm was slung over his shoulder and he was holding me upright. I looked over and saw Aoife was standing close to me, taking quick strides to keep up with Jack's. I rolled my head over and groaned. There was a terrible ache in my head, and an even worse one in my arm.

I knew we were at the warehouse, so I knew everybody was going to bombard me with questions and shit. _Great. _I thought. I didn't feel like thinking anymore so I let my head hand forward like before and before I knew it I was out like a light.

~*~ normal POV~*~

As soon as Nuala saw Jack and Aoife bring her brother in the warehouse, she felt a wave of relief consume her. Hawk and Archer helped Jack carry Spot (who was either sleeping or knocked out, or worse; Nuala couldn't tell) up to his room, but not before Jack laid a hand on the girl telling her Spot was fine and was going to be okay.

In Spot's room, Nuala quickly went to help Aoife clean and tend to Spot's arm. He had a nasty cut on it and it was furiously bleeding. The cleaned it and wrapped it well before Nuala went to tell Ryder that everything was fine and Spot was home.

Spot's eyes fluttered open once again, only this time he wasn't moving. He was lying on his bead a bandage wrapped around his arm. He stirred as he awoke and began to sat up not realizing Aoife was in the room looking out the window. As soon a she sensed movement she spun around and rand to Spot's bedside embracing hi in a hug. He winced and she quickly pulled back apologizing.

"So, how's Ryder." Spot asked.

Aoife inwardly smiles. Liam was a good leader asking about his second before himself.

"He'll be okay . from what Nuala told me, the gash Blade gave him wasn't deep enough to be fatal. He was lucky. Nuala stitched him up and he's resting now.

"What about my arm. No one's gonna ave ta take it off, right?"

Aoife laughed.

"No, no. you'll be fine, it will just leave a scar, but you should be okay in a few weeks, but you or Ryder won't be able to sell papes.

Aoife swore she saw Liam pout a bit and he sunk back into his matress.

"Apife-" he started. "I's-I'se owe you'se my life. I you hadn't used dat slingshot, I'se probably wouldn't be's here now's. so thanks."

"Liam." Aoife said leaning down placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I would you do anything for you'se."

She saw Liam smirk and pulled away confused.

"You'se is startin ta talk like a real newsie now's. I'se guess I'se is rubbin off on ya."

The two laughed at each other then went in for another kiss. But this one grew to be a passionate. Liam sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Aoife smiled in the kiss and tangled her hands in his hair. She pulled him down on top of her, reaching for the collar of his shirt.

"Will, you be okay?" she saked breaking away from the kiss. She did not want to cause any more pain, she was sure he was in enough already.

"Yeah, I'se will be fine. You'se could never hurt me."

Their eyes caught each other's and Liam leaned down to Aoife.

~*~ Aoife's POV~*~

His lips met mine as he reached down, sliding his hands romantically on my sides. His fingers worked to untuck the shirt that was tightly tucked into my pants. He struggled to pull the hem free urgently but the material was tucked in too tight. I chuckled, sitting up and reaching to untuck the shirt. He grabbed my hand, stopping me, as he turned me, placing a gentle kiss on my shoulder as his fingers expertly worked to unbutton the front and slid the material down from my shoulders. I reached behind myself and undid the tight knot that I had used to flatten my chest.

He placed a kiss on my newly exposed shoulder blade, reaching around to cup my breasts as he showered my neck and back with affection.

I turned towards him, unable to handle another moment, my chest heaving deeply as I climbed onto his lap. I kissed him hungrily as I tugged at the material of his shirt.

He wrapped his good arm around my back, tracing the skin softly as I worked, running my fingers through his hair once again. He helped me as I tugged at his tight white Henley shirt eager to run my hands across his toned skin. Slowly he began to take it off carefully, one arm at a time. Liam buried his face in my chest for a moment as I heaved against him in excitement, still helping him with his shirt. He kissed his way down my torso, sucking and biting softly as he went and I let out a shaky breath, placing a hand on his chest to steady myself.

At last, his shirt was off over his head, leaving him in just his pants as I pushed him down onto the rug, climbing on top of him and straddling his waist as I gazed down at him, admiring the beauty of his figure, the glimmer of wonder in his eyes. I leaned over him; my hair falling around us. I leaned down, pressing our forms together, our chests touching, our lips meeting, his hands finding my waist.

We stayed like that for a long time, showering each other in affection. Liam explored my body, kissing it, caressing it, and I his. We kissed and we held each other, and I felt our love grow stronger and stronger until neither of us could contain it anymore.

A/N bow chicka bow, wow. Haha. I had to include some romance in this chapter (mostly because it will affect the story later review what you think will happen!) and about Ryder… I was at first considering killing him off, but then I though "what kind of a person would I be if I would let that happen!" a bad once, that's what. I figured (everyone (epically Nuala) has already gone through too much, so instead of killing, I made them officially boyfriend/girlfriend. How do you think Spot will think about that? Review and let me know! Thank you guys for sticking with me and reading my story. I promise more will come. Oh and happy mother's day to any reader's that it applies too! Mamma, this one's for you! Review/follow/favorite! Bye!


	22. Celtic Dream

Chapter 22

Celtic Dream

A/N Hey everyone! First thanks as always for reading and reviewing! It means everything to me! Second, this story is coming to a close very soon, I'm planning only a few more chapters which brings me to my second point. The story most of the tie from here on out will probably be more of a narration with a few dialogue. So with that said, I have exciting news that I have started writing another Newsie fic! Yayyy. I will upload a "preview/prologue" soon so look out for that! Now onward with the story!

It had been about two weeks after the war, and everything was going back to normal although there was still the problem in Queens on who was going to be the next leader. Blades death read in the newspapers that the newsies sold as "Boy found dead in river!" they did not have to make up a headline for that particular day of selling. A few days after the final battle, Spot (still in recovery) showed up at a leader's council and a peace treaty was declared. There he had heard that Matches, Shooter and other Queen's newsies stated they were "getting too old for this crap" and decided to quit being newsies after they were caught by the bulls after the fight.

Spot and Ryder were recovering well, and Aoife and Nuala did their part in taking care of them. They thought it was payback for all the times the boys had protected them. Spot's am had healed well and he did not have to bandage it anymore much to his excitement. He did not feel like such a "tough leader" with "that stupid white thing" on it, but he got what he was looking for with a long very visible tuff looking scar. After a couple weeks in bed, he was out selling his usual 120 papes. (Ever since he met Jack Kelly and found out he sold 100, he upped his to 120, just to prove he was better). Aoife had even gotten a job at a local bakery that had a decent pay. She would do less baking and more cleaning and keeping the kitchen and shop tidy since the couple who owned it were older folk.

But Spot was not the only one to come out with battle wounds. Nuala stayed with Ryder most of the day and she even started selling double to make up for his lack of work due to his condition. The scar on his chest was a constant reminder to him and to Nuala how much they truly loved each other, and how they would do _anything_ for each other. Even if that means jumping in front of a swinging knife to protect each other. Once Ryder was able to stand and walk without assistance, he found the courage to ask Spot for permission to date his sister. At first Spot had a bit of a freak out saying that no one would ever be good enough for his little sister, and that Ryder should just start waking home now. But after a few moments of convincing from Aoife, he finally gave a blessing to the two, but not long after did he make a proposal of his own.

He got down on one knee, and presented her with his mother's Claddah ring asking;

"Would you like to be buried with my people?"

Completely speechless with tears forming in her eyes, Aoife nodded her head happy that Liam had kept his promise of marriage once the war was over. He got up and slid the ring on her left finger, making sure the heart was positioned so it was facing in to symbolize their engagement. When they would to be married, he would take the ring once more and turn it so the heart would face out; indicating that Aoife was no longer an eligible woman.

Aoife had always liked he story of the origin of the Claddah ring. A sailor named Richard Joyce was captured by pirates from the town of Claddah in Northern Ireland the same week he was to be wed. He was sold in slavery to a goldsmith who taught him the trade and he became so skilled that he developed the significant ring; the hands are for friendship, the heat is for love, the crown is for loyalty held high above. The boy escaped and made his way back to Claddah, where his love was. They married and he gave her the ring he had created the message it carried clear to the both of them; let love and friendship reign forever, never to be separated.

All the Brooklyn newsies were happy for the couple and wedding plans were being made right away. Spot of course asked Ryder to be his witness and best man, and Aoife asked Nuala the same.

Next was to pick the date. Aoife had always been superstitious when it came to picking a wedding date, and she went through some of the months in her mind reciting some of the poem she had learned:

_Marry in April when you can, joy for maiden and for man. _

That was a beautiful poem but April was this month, and there was only a week left, it would cut it close.

_Marry in the month of May; you will surely rue the day._

Definitely, April. Aoife thought.

So the wedding was to be in April but on what day?

_Monday for health, Tuesday for wealth, Wednesday is the best of all. Thursday is losses, Friday is crosses, Saturday is no day at all. _

So Thursday, Friday and Saturday were out, health or wealth would be nice, but Wednesday sounded, well, the best.

Aoife had returned to the church she went after the first time she and Liam proved their love. The Father had easily recognized her and was willing to marry the young couple. Wednesday April 3, 1900 was their date and the small wedding was set. The newsies were planning and saving up for a reception at an Irish pub, and Aoife and Liam could not be happier…or so they thought.

Two weeks after that; making it five weeks since the war ended, Aoife was beginning to feel like something was wrong, not around her, but herself personally wasn't feeling right. Over the last week she wasn't feeling well during the day and in the morning she often got sick. Only thinking it could be one thing, she had wished she'd seen the signs sooner, the morning sickness, the daytime dizziness, not to mention the lateness of her cycle.

When she told the news to Liam, it came as a big shock to him, but his shock melted away as he picked he up and twirled her.

Aoife McCarthy-soon to be Conlon was going to have a baby.

A/N So yes, in honor of Mother's Day, I'm going to make Aoife one! Let me know what you think. This chapter goes out to my beloved friend who is expecting a baby boy in July! So this story is going very well in the direction that I have always planned it. Yes Spot and Aoife are breaking away from the newsies a bit, but they are going to be starting a life, so again, let me know what you think.

"Would you like to be buried with my people?" is an old traditional Irish way of proposing instead of saying "will you marry me" I think it is very meaningful and would remind Spot and Aoife of their homeland, so I added it in there. The next chapter will be the wedding so many more old country Irish traditions will be in store. Please keep reading and review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much!


End file.
